ReBeLdEs
by Bella-Ragaza
Summary: 6 adolescentes completamente distintos en un campamento, solo algo los une, su amor a la música y su rebeldía, amores, engaños, heridas sin cerrar, mentiras, felicidad, odio y ¡risas aseguradas!¡mal summari!
1. Fichas tecnicas

**Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía**

* * *

6 adolescentes completamente distintos en un campamento solo algo los une su amor a la música y su rebeldía, amores, engaños, heridas sin cerrar, mentiras, felicidad, odio y risas aseguradas (mal summari)

* * *

_** FICHAS TECNICAS**_

**ISABELLA SWAN**

Apodo: Bella

Edad: 17 años

Papel : rebelde

Info: es la única y rebelde hija del multimillonario empresario Charlie Swan, su padre siempre ha satisfecho sus caprichos y la ha amado como sólo sabe hacerlo un buen padre, pero debido a sus negocios no ha podido dedicarle todo el tiempo necesario. Ante las ausencias de su padre y la falta absoluta de su madre (la cual Bella odia con toda su alma y muy pocas personas saben el por que ) la chica crece con grandes carencias afectivas y deseando tener una verdadera familia, Bella es caprichosa, grosera, altanera y conflictiva o eso es lo que ella les hace creer a los demás; sin embargo, su "fachada" de chica dura, agresiva y precoz esconde a una muchacha sentimental e idealista, ella también es famosa por sus terribles "travesuras",

Cosas que le gusta: su libertad, pasar tiempo con sus amigos, la música, cantar, bailar y tocar la guitarra

Cosas que odia: la injusticia, que traten de controlarla y la menospresación de algunas personas hacia aquellas que no pueden defenderse o no quieren hacerlo

Descripción física: su piel es extremadamente blanca, su cabello es de un intenso color caoba el cual cae en hondas hasta su cintura y sus ojos son de un profundo color chocolate, muchos aseguran que sus ojos son demasiado expresivos tanto haci que te puedes dar cuenta de que le pasa con solo mirarla, su cuerpo posee bastantes curvas lo cual la hace ver mas hermosa, su rostro e angelical junto con sus labios carnosos

Amores: ¡jamas! Quiso ni quiere enamorarse de nadie, rehuye por completo de cualquier sentimiento que pueda parecerse al amor hacia el sexo masculino a excepción de su padre

Familia: Charlie Swan(su padre) y Mery Swan (su tia hermana de su padre)

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Apodo: Ed o Eddie (aunque este ultimo lo odia de sobre manera)

Edad: 17 años

Papel: chico malo y play boy

Info: Edward es el segundo hijo varón de Carlisle Cullen (un muy reconocido medico) y Esme Cullen (una muy reconocida decoradora de interiores y exteriores) estos lo han amado y cuidado como todo buenos padres hacen con su hijo, se podría decir que Edward tiene una familia excepcional en donde el cariño y el amor nunca a carecido al contrario siempre se irradia a montón, es un chico malcriado, arrogante y frívolo; un "casanova" que conquista a todas las chicas que se crucen en su camino para luego "desecharlas", (aunque en el fondo se oculta un alma sensible y noble, plasmada en sus composiciones musicales, que oculta por miedo al que dirán ya que hace todo lo posible por mantener su fachada de chico malo e insensible play boy), suele ser demasiado sobreprotector con su familia aunque aun lo es mas con su pequeña hermana

Cosa que le gusta: la música por sobre todo,tambien su bien merecido titulo de play boy y pasar tiempo tanto como con sus amigos como con sus padres(Esme y Carlisle) y sus hermanos (Emmet y Alice) y tocar su preciado piano o cualquier otro instrumento aunque el piano es su favorito

Cosas que odia: que se quejen o intenten "cambiarlo" para que deje de ser un play boy rompe corazones y que se metan con su familia ya que suele ser muy sobreprotector con aquellos que realmente quiere

Descripción física: su cabello párese que jamas en su vida conoció o utilizo el cepillo para peinarse aunque igual se ve extremadamente sexy aun con ese natural peinado su color es de un extraño color cobrizo, sus ojos son de un hinoptizante color esmeralda, las fracciones de su rostro son perfectas, pómulos pronunciados, labios carnosos ,nariz recta y su piel extremadamente blanca

Amores: ni en un millón de años se le ocurriría enamorarse es mas jamas pudo entender como alguien puede estar atado a una solo persona por tanto tiempo diciendo que es el "amor de su vida" la sola mención de esa palabra que comienza con "A" le provoca unas interminables ganas de salir corriendo hacia el risco que se encuentre mas cerca y tirarse por este

Familia: como ya fue mencionado antes la familia de Edward se compone por cuatro integrantes aparte de el, sus padres Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen y sus hermanos Emmet Cullen y Alice Cullen

**ALICE CULLEN**

Apodo: Ali , peque o enana(aunque los dos últimos solo lo utilizan sus hermanos ya que cualquier otro que se atreva a utilizarlo es hombre o mujer muerta )

Edad: 17 años (hermana melliza de Edward )

Papel: loca por las compras

Info: Alice es la pequeña de la familia Cullen e única hija mujer de esta, como toda hermanita pequeña de la familia tiene a sus "tontos hermanos sobreprotectores" como ella suele llamarlos, Alice es una chica la cual disfruta a todo minuto la vida al máximo como si ese minuto fuera el ultimo de su vida, por esa razón nunca le cuesta hacer amigas aunque según ella ninguna es realmente su "verdadera" amiga ya que como amigos tiene a sus hermanos, por eso como cometido en su vida se a impuesto a encontrar a su verdadera amiga y al amor de su vida, se podría decir que Alice es: alegre, hiperactiva, sociable y algo manipuladora claro sin olvidar el gran detalle que es una adicta-loca por las compras, la moda es su pasión es mas cada año elige a uno del montón de "neófitos de la moda" para hacerle una transformación de 360 grados

Cosas que le gusta: la primer cosa que Alice respondería a esta pregunta si se le fuera formulada seria ¡¡LAS COMPRAS!! La segunda y la tercera seria pasar tiempo junto a su familia y bailar y cantar

Cosas que odia: a aquellos que van en contra de todas las reglas u protocolos de la moda y a sus odiosos hermanos cuando están en la típica "fase de sobreproteccion excesiva"

Descripción física: su piel es extremadamente blanca, es una chica bastante pequeña en altura para su edad sus fracciones son igual a la de un duende pero de todas formas es igual de hermosa que su hermano, mientras que su cabello negro hasta sus hombros apuntan en todo tipo de dirección, sus ojos al igual que los de su hermano son de un hermoso color esmeralda

Amores: la palabra adecuada para describir a Alice seria: soñadora, si ella sueña con el hombre perfecto o mejor dicho ella sabe que el hombre perfecto para ella esta allí a fuera esperándola al igual que ella a el, si algunos pensaran que ella esta loca pero ella sabe que solo esta siendo realista SU hombre perfecto esta por allí en algún lugar del mundo y ella lo esperara pacientemente y lo reconocerá con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos

Familia: su familia es la base de su vida sin ella Alice es consciente que no podría hacer nada y aunque se queje de sus muy sobreprotectores hermanos, indudablemente ella los adora con cada fibra de su ser, aunque ninguno de los dos siquiera se acercan a la perfección y Alice lo sabe muy bien pero igualmente ella los adora y ellos al igual que sus padres son sus modelos a seguir aunque claro solo sigue las partes buenas ya que jamas se le ocurriría ser un mujeriego como Emmet o Edward o mejor dicho en su caso una hombreriega

**JASPER HALE**

Apodo: Jazz

Edad: 17 años

Papel: el tranquilo

Info: Jasper es hijo del famoso arquitecto Ethan Hale e hijo de la reconocida abogada Lillian Hale los cuales los adoran y aman a sus hijos como todo su ser , pero por culpa de sus trabajos jamas pueden pasar tiempo con ellos cosa que los hacen sufrir demasiado y tratan de remediarlo complacindolos con el dinero y los caprichos materiales que ellos deseen los cuales por parte de Jasper no son muchos, Jasper es el hijo mayor , gemelo de Rosalie su hermosa hermana, para describir su personalidad solo hay una manera el es demasiado tranquilo claro que también posee su carácter pero a pesar de todo es el tipo de chico que con solo mirarte o darte una palabra de apoyo irradia una inmensa tranquilidad el es un chico: tranquilo, serio, sabio, se podría decir que es todo un caballero en todo los sentidos de la palabras

Cosas que le gustan: le encanta la historia sin duda esa es una de sus pasiones, la historia simplemente le atrae, es mas si tu le regalas algún libro te lo agradecería de por vida cosa que no lo hace un chico "normal" según su hermana ya que ningún chico de su edad preferiría estar leyendo antes que estar de fiesta en fiesta con millones de chicas, pero Jasper es la excepción a la regla aparte de leer otro de sus hobbies es tocar su guitarra, cantar y escuchar música

Cosas que no le gustan: la cobardía de muchos y las personas que se creen superiores

Dectiption física: su piel es extremadamente blanca, su cabello es de un color rubio intenso ondulado, sus fracciones son perfectas y sus ojos son de un hermoso color azul tanto haci que tan solo al mirarlos párese que pudieras ver el océano en ellos

Amor: A Jasper jamas le intereso eso de salir con chicas, no es que no les gustaran todo lo contrario las mujeres le encantan, pero la poca experiencia que a tenido con las chicas no ha sido muy buena ya que todas solían ser no feas por que según el toda mujer es hermosa si no mas bien... huecas, sin ninguna meta en la vida haci que gracias a esas experiencias y a la extrema timidez de Jasper tener una novia oficial se a echo imposible y claro que el tampoco pone muchos animoso que digamos ya que por haci decirlo se a rendido, el cree que todo a su tiempo, que si el realmente debe estar con alguien ese alguien vendrá a el o el a ese alguien, todo será cosa del destino

Familia: Jasper esta realmente orgulloso de sus padres y los toma como su ejemplo a seguir, claro que al igual que su hermana tiene un poco de rencor no hacia sus padres si no hacia su maldito trabajo que acapara toda la atencion de ellos y aunque estos traten de recompensarlo con cualquier cosa que él quiera, no es lo mismo , por que siendo sinceros todo niño o haci mismo en su caso adolescente necesita a su padres y aunque el tiene a su hermosa e inigualable hermana, también necesita a sus padres

**ROSALIE HALE**

Apodo: Rose

Edad: 17 años (gemela de Jasper)

Papel: "la superficial"

Info: Rosalie es hermosa y ella lo sabe perfectamente y mentiría si dijera que ella no lo usa para su beneficio ya que no es haci, ella puede parecer una persona: malvada, frívola, egoísta, superficial e infantil ante los demás pero jamas lo es ni lo será ya que en el fondo es una niña dulce que solo quiere amar y ser amada aunque no muchos pueden ver esa faceta sola su hermano Jasper que la conoce como la palma de su mano y la protege de cualquier forma posible, también podríamos decir que Rosalie es muy territorial ya que jamas a aceptado que nadie se meta con o suyo y con lo suyo se refiere a su familia si tu te metes con alguien de su familia inmediatamente te estas metiendo con ella y es capaz de pelear con tigo con uñas y dientes o haci mismo sacarte un ojo para que aprendas la lección de jamas meterte con Rosalie Hale, es muy difícil entrar al corazón de Rosalie ya que ella misma se a encargado de levantar una barrera impenetrable que hasta ahora nadie ha podido romper , pero una vez que entraste ella te amara, cuidara y protegerá con cada fibra de su alma

Cosas que le gusta: le encanta la moda, se podría decir que ella es una de esas chicas que siempre viste "él ultimo grito de la moda", otros de sus hobbies es la mecánica, si aunque suene raro la mecánica es lo suyo y esta orgullosa de ello, al igual que su hermano la música es su pasión le encanta cantar si es por ella lo haria por todos

Cosas que no le gusta hacer: lo que mas odia en el mundo es el deporte, si eso es lo que siempre la saca de quicio ya que siempre termina rompiéndose una uña o algo por el estilo y aunque sea realmente buena en el deporte ella lo odia con todo su alma aunque según Jasper solo odia el deporte por que aun no encontró a ningún oponente digno

Descripción física: su piel al igual que la de su hermano es extremadamente blanca, su cabello al igual que el de su hermano es de un intenso rubio el cual cae en cascadas ondulado hasta su cintura, su cuerpo es perfecto tanto haci que tranquilamente podría ser un top model y sus ojos son de un hermoso y profundo color azul

Amores: en la vida de Rosalie han pasado uno que otro amor de verano como ella solía llamarlos, jamas estuvo locamente enamorada de alguien es mas ella admite que juega con la mayoría de los chicos, pero para hacerlo fácil Rose jamas busco amor en nadie y jamas lo hará

Familia: Rosalie siente un gran rencor hacia sus padres ya que estos no se encuentran casi nunca para ella debido a sus estúpidos y trabajos, y si ella lo tiene todo y sabe que de lo material no se puede quejar pero si fuera por ella lo cambiaría todo absolutamente todo por que sus padres pasaran mas tiempo con ellos y aunque Jasper se esmera por darle toda la atencion que ella busca en sus padres no es lo mismo simplemente por el echo que el no es sus padres

**EMMET CULLEN**

Apodo: Emm o Emmy (aunque este ultimo suele decírselo su hermano menor Edward como venganza que el le diga Eddie sabiendo que este lo odia)

Edad: 18 años

Papel: "el bromista"

Info: Emmet es hijo mayor de Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen estos lo han amado y cuidad tanto a el como a sus hermanos, se podría decir que Emmet es algo haci como el payaso de la clase, bromista, protector se podría decir que es un niño en cuerpo de hombre; un "don Juan " al igual que su hermano Edward, conquista a todas las chicas posibles aunque claro con ninguna de ellas mantiene una relación estables ya que la mayoría son cosa de una noche, el suele comportarse como un niño pero cuando debe comportarse como u adulto lo hace inmediatamente suele ser demasiado sobreprotector con toda su familia aunque aun lo es mas con su pequeña hermana la cual siempre es su compinche que esta mas que predispuesta a ayudarle en hacerle una que otra maldad a su hermano Edward

Cosa que le gusta: las fiestas, estar con amigos o con sus hermanos ya que ellos son sus mejores amigos aquellos en lo que siempre suele confiar también le gusta todo tipo de apuestas es demasiado competitivo para su propio bien, la música otros mas de sus hobbies al igual que cantar

Cosas que no le gustan: los aguafiestas y aburridos niños de papi

Descripción física: su piel es extremadamente blanca, tranquilamente podría hacerse pasar por un levantador de pesas profesional y con solo verlo ya estarías intimidado debido a sus músculos, su cara posee la típica belleza Cullen ya que sus fracciones son perfectas sus ojos son de un hermoso color azul al igual que los ojos de su padre y su rostro posee grandes rasgos de niño al igual que cuando sonríe se le forman unos hermosos hoyuelos, su cabellos negros al igual que su pequeña hermana

Amores: el no cree en el amor el amor es simplemente para tontos que no tienen otra cosa mejor que ir y enamorarse de alguien según el la vida hay que disfrutarla al máximo siendo soltero

Familia: ama por sobre todo a su familia y seria capaz de cualquier cosa por ellos, con sus padres mantiene una relación firme y estable el sabe que con ellos puede contar para lo que sea ya que siempre estarán cuando el los necesite, con sus hermano bueno es mas que obvio que los adora y que le encanta molestarlos aunque su favorito para molestar es Edward por que Alice digamos que siempre se excede en la venganza y no quiere sufrir algún trauma o terminar asesinado por su pequeña y cómplice hermanita

**_ FIN DE LAS FICHAS TECNICAS_**

Todos ellos fueron aceptados en el campamento

_**SUMMER INTO THE DAWN**_

(Verano hacia el amanecer)

ellos son seis adolescentes demasiado diferente entre ellos.... o tal vez eso creen ellos te quieres sumar a la nueva aventura que su destino le deparara tanto a ellos como a muchos personajes mas

* * *

**ok espero que les guste se que algunos me querran matar por no actualizar mis otras historias pero solo estoy esperando a que con el tiempo la cantidad de revierws aumente ya que una amiga que tambien tiene un perfil en fanfiction me aconsejo que hiciera eso aunque debo admitir que me cuesta horrores hacerlo:s**

**bueno volviendo al tema principal antes que me desviara como siempre díganme que les pareció **

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Les pareció interesante? O me dedico cualquier cosa excepto a escribir :D **

**No se preocupen sean sinceros no me quejare.... mucho, bueno solo quiero que tengan en cuenta que esta es solo la ficha técnica besitos a todos no se olviden de DEJAR UN REVIERWS besos**

**att: Bella-Ragaza**


	2. El campamento

**Los personajes no son míos son de S.M solo la historia es mía**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

- ¡adiós mi niña te extrañare!- dijo mi tia llorando

- ¿pues sabes la mejor manera para no extrañarme? – le pregunte mientras ella negaba con la cabeza

- ni lo intentes jobencita aun iras al campamento – aseguro Charlie frustrando mi plan de combenser a mi tia para quedar me aquí junto a la civilización en vez de irme aun campamento llenos de niños ricos

- no es justo Charlie – me queje como pòr millonésima vez en dos minutos – por que debo ir a un escupido campamento ¡no puedes obligarme!

- Bella este campamento es diferente y lo sabez – claro que lo sabia me sabia de memoria su patético discurso: "Bella este campamento es uno de los mas prestigiados e selectivos del país, no solo por que sus comodidades no son como lo de los demás campamentos si no por que es un campamento únicamente para adolescentes" en otras palabras era un maldito campamento que en vez de tener que acampar en una tienda poseía cabañas y todo lo necesario para la convivencia, etc.

- si lo se es ¡UNICO! – dije recordando parte de su discurso mal echo – pero eso no le quita que vallan todos unos niños ricos y mimados – ok, esto me estaba cansado digo por que me obligan a ir a un campamento ya estoy bastante grandecita como para que me traten como una niña

- ay Bella ya deja de quejarte niña, sabes que el terco de tu padre no sedera – que si lo sabia claro que lo sabia pero eso no desechaba la parte de hacerlo sentir mal

- ya como quieran solo quiero que sepan que de esto jamas me olvidare- les amenace antes de subirme al maldito avión que me llevaría a la odiosa cuidad de ese odioso campamento

te quiero mi niña cuídate- gritaba mi tia mientras sacudía sus manos de un lado hacia otro como si quisiera aterrizar un avión mientras que mi padre solo sonreía ¡menudos par de falsos! Si me quieren por que me obligan a ir a ese campamento y eso que lo intente todo desde chantajes emocionales, amenazas y una que otra travesura pero no aquí estoy yo Isabella Swan metida a un avión en contra de su voluntad, pero esto no quedara haci como que me llamo Isabella que ese campamento se arrepentiría de haberme aceptado

- con que tu tambien estas obligada a ir al campamento "summer into de dawn" – pregunto una chica morena la cual era mi compañera de asientos en este avión

- ¿y tu eres? – ok si sueno descortés pero quien lo seria con un extraño y más cuando esta de un humor que no se aguanta ni el mismo

- hola me llamo Leah y soy otra de las chicas a las que obligaron a ir a ese horrendo campamento – aclaro haciendo un mueca al nombrar la palabra campamento

- a pues entonces nos llevaremos excelente me llamo Bella – le regale una sonrisa la cual fue inmediatamente correspondida –y dime ¿cómo sabias que me obligaron a ir a ese estupido campamento?

- A pues por que este avion esta prácticamente lleno de todas las rubias teñidas que van a ese campamento y tu a diferencia de ellas te ves como que quisieras matara alguien – ok, confirmado esta chica me agrada

- sabes creo que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad - afirme

- si creo lo mismo pero será por poco tiempo ya que no planeo quedarme en ese campamento por mucho

- ni yo haci que estamos igual

- genial por que jamas me dejaran volver a ese campamento – aseguro riendo

- en donde estuviste toda mi vida – pregunte carcajeandome, el viaje paso bastante rápido a decir verdad hasta lo disfrute, la verdadera que Leah era muy simpática tanto haci que la extrañaría cuando me expulsaran del campamento

- al fin tierra firme – exclame una vez que bajamos del avión

- ya exagerada, apúrate mientras más rápidas lleguemos más rápido las travesuras – dijo Leah sonriendo malévolamente

- sabes creo que eres mi hermana perdida – firme mientras ambas nos reíamos de mi ocurrencia

-¿sus nombres? por favor – nos pidió una mujer, rubia de edad media al vernos parada del autobús el cual tenia un cartel gigante con el logo del campamento

- Leah Clearwater -

- Isabella Swan –dije y juro por todos mis discos que vi que esa mujer me miro con un destello de diversión y no se que otra cosa

-claro aquí están – señalo su lista- suban – nos indico abriéndonos la puerta del autobús, tardaron aproximadamente media hora en llegar hacia el autobús prácticamente todos y si como me lo temía eran todos unos niñitos ricos que solo se interesaban por su ropa

BIEN CHICOS AGRUPESEN AQUÍ- ordeno la misma mujer del autobús – BUENO BIENVENIDOS A ESTE AÑO EN EL CAMPAMENTO "SUMMER INTO THE DAWN" MI NOMBRE ES NOHA – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras todos gritaban y silbaban yo solo me limite a taparme los oidos mientras esto sucedía mientras Leah me miraba divertida – BIEN AHOARA LES DIRE QUIENES SERAN SUS COMPAÑEROS DE CUARTO – o genial ahora sobre toda las cosa tambien debía compartir cuarto – BIEN COMENZEMOS

Sdereter, Comdew y Lewis en la cabaña 15

Madurm,Flanwis y Solisteren la cabaña 29

Clearwater, Swan y Weber en la cabaña 16

- genial nos toca juntas – dijo Leah realmente contenta

- Sip, ahora vamos a buscar a la tal Weber y las llaves de la cabaña – y haci nos dirigimos hacia el lugar en donde estaban entregando las condenadas llaves

- si yo soy Swan y Ella el Cleanwer compartiremos la cabaña 16 – le informe a la anciana pelirroja regordeta que estaba entregando las llaves

- claro aquí tienen las llaves y un mapa del campamento su compañera las esta esperando allí – nos señalo a una chica alta, morena las cual nos miraba tímidamente

- hey ¿tu eres Weber? – pregunte estúpidamente ya sabiendo la respuesta

- si me llamo Angela – Woaw si que esta chica era realmente tímida prácticamente se cubría el rostro al hablarte

- bien yo soy Leah y Ella es Bella –me señalo mientras yo solo sonreí mirando el maldito mapa, tratando de localizar nuestra cabaña

- oigan me voy a tardar un rato con este mapa- informe, mientras volteaba repetidamente el mapa tratando de saber en donde nos encontrábamos

- hay Bella si que eres bruta- se burlo Leah arrebatándome el mapa, la verdad es que si cualquier otro me hubiera dicho bruta no viviría para contarlo pero con Leah con el poco tiempo de conosernos me llevamos genial ya que eramos prácticamente iguales y se podría decir que somos bastante confianzudas entre nosotras

- bueno que va si párese que hicieron ese mapa para que te pierdas – me defendí

-a pues tienes razón ¿quién hizo este mapa? – dijo Leah mientras yo la miraba burlonamente

- son realmente graciosas – aseguro Angela riéndose de nosotras

- ¿a si? Pues entonces genio fíjate – le entrego el mapa Leah

- bien la cabaña 16 es hacia allí – dijo señalando hacia nuestra derecha – solo debemos buscar las maletas y dirigirnos hacia la cabaña – vaya ¿cómo hizo para entender esa cosa?

- bien nosotras ya tenemos nuestras maletas y ¿tu? – le pregunte

- las debo ir a buscar – si quieren vayan que yo luego las alcanzó

- que va, te acompañaremos claro si quieres – le dije ya que no quería dejarla sola no lo se parecía ser tan.. débil si esa era la palabra adecuada y claro esta que tambien temía perderme

- Claro si quieren – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

- dime Angela de que ciudad eres – le pregunto Leah

- de New York y ¿ustedes?

- Tambien ambas somos de New York – Esta vez respondí yo – y dime te gusta este campamen.... – pero no pude terminar de preguntar ya que una rubia muy oxigenada empujo a Angela tirándola al piso

- ¡ten cuidado idiota! – le grite mientras tanto Leah como yo ayudábamos a Angela a levantarse

- ¿¡que me haz dicho!? – grito la rubia teñida acercándose hacia mi en un vano intento de intimidarme

- ¿que la parte la de idiota? – pregunte inocentemente

-como te atreves a llamarme idiota tu que era una tonta niñita – grito roja de la rabia

- sabes eso seria ofensivo si no lo hubiera dicho una rubia –dije haciendo comillas en el aire ante la palabra rubia ya que eso ni ella se lo creía – que solo sirve para una cosa la cual no es muy útil por cierto – dije mientras la miraba con asco de arriba hacia abajo ya que solo poseía un top y un short los cuales parecían que fueron lavados y se achicaron demasiado

- haaa, tu estúpida que te crees... – pero no pudo terminar de decir nada ya que un chico de cabellos cobrizos la gira y la beso, si es que a eso le pude llamar beso yo mas bien diría que se la estaba comiendo

- ya Lauren, linda no pierdas el tiempo con gente que no vale la pena – e dijo el estúpido lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuchara

pero que te crees muñequito de plástico – le grite al muy idiota

- disculpa – dijo incrédulo

- no sabes que no te disculpo es mas me estas aburriendo la verdad es que no me interesa perder mi tiempo con gente como tu y la rubia oxigenada – le dije antes de girarme y dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba Angela quien me miraba sorprendida y Leah la cual tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¡eso fue genial! – exclamo Leah una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos – me impresionas estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo mientras reía a carcajadas

- gracias pero no doy autógrafos hasta después de la seis –

- gracias Bella pero no debiste molestarte – ¡que! Por dios nadie puede ser tan bueno o sí

- tranquila Ang además esa rubia merecía que la pusieran en su lugar

- gracias – volvió a repetir mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encantaban sus maletas y otras cien mil mas

- hey Ang ¿cuál es tu maleta? – le pregunte

-la que esta a lo ultimo – dijo señalando una maleta de color rosa la cual se encontraba enterrada en un cementerio de aletas

- Okey y como la sacaremos – pregunto Leah

- ni idea – respondió Angela

- y a mí que me miran- les dije ya que instantáneamente ambas se voltearon a verme – ya, esta bien solo esperen que ya se me ocurrirá algo – y debía ocurrírseme algo ya que las muy malvadas me seguían mirando como si yo tuviera toda las respuestas a sus preguntas – YE SE - casi salte de la alegría -HEY TU CHICO – llame a un muchacho que estaba de espaldas

-quien ¿yo? – pregunto estúpidamente a quien creía que llamaba

- no el papa – dije sarcásticamente, mientras el solo se reía – me ayudas con esta maleta – señale el cementerio de maletas

- claro – y haci sin mas solo tiro levemente de ella

- woaw lo que la fuerza bruta puede llegar a hace – dijo sorprendida Leah ya que nosotras tres que habíamos intentado sacar esa maldita maleta no pudimos y el de un solo tiro ya la saca

- gracias –dijo rodando los ojos divertido

- bien gracias a ti por lo de la maleta – le agradeció Ang tímidamente

- un gusto chico fuerte, yo soy Leah, ella es Angela y ella Bella – nos presento Leah

- un gusto yo soy............

* * *

ok aquí les traigo el capitulo a medida que los capítulos vayan avanzando vendrán apareciendo los personajes

**¿les gusto? ¿qué les pareció? ¿quién sera el chico que las ayudo?**

DEJEN REVIERWS..............

Att: Bella - Ragaza


	3. conociéndonos

**Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía Aunque no duden que adoraría que Edward me perteneciera**

* * *

**BELLA POV **

_- un gusto chico fuerte, yo soy Leah, ella es Angela y ella Bella – nos presento Leah_

_- un gusto yo soy... _Emmet Cullen – se presento el chico musculoso mientras nos sonreía coquetamente

-mucho gusto Emmet– le dije al igual que las chicas

- el gusto es mío – nos sonrío – no todos los días se conocen chicas tan hermosas – aseguro mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba

- woaw, si que eres un rompe corazones – aseguro Leah mientras prácticamente estaba revolcándose de la risa en el piso al igual que Angela pero esta era MUCHO mas disimulada

- que puedo decir – dijo inocentemente Emmet

- mejor, no digas nada solo no vuelvas a querer ligar con migo – rogué ya que aprecia ser un buen chico y lo que menos quería era golpearlo por intentar coquetearme

-hey, me sentiría herido si no supiera que soy tan sexy – aseguro mientras echaba su corto cabello hacia atrás como lo haria una super modelo

-vaya que humilde – me burle – hey Emmet ¿cuántos años tienes? – pregunte curiosamente ya que ese chico era realmente enorme, es mas parecía un luchador profesional

- ¡ja! Ya sabia que me amabas – exclamo mientras guiñaba un ojo

- sigue soñando - replique a modo de broma

- no dudes que lo haré – ¡demonios! Este chico no se molestaba por nada. ¡Me agrada! - bueno pero ya, tengo 18 años y ustedes – nos pregunto amablemente

- 17 – dijimos todas a la misma vez

- pero quien son las trillizas malvadas – se burlo "Musculitos"

- tal vez – dije antes de tomar mi maleta o mejor dicho mi pequeño bolso entre las manos – bueno Emmet nos vemos luego – salude mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion hacia la cabaña

- oigan ¿quieren que las ayude con las maletas? – se ofreció

- no, gracias – dije yo, mientras que Angela y Leah prácticamente les tiraban las maletas sobre la cabeza para que las cargara

- oigan, que es exactamente lo que se hace en este campamento – les pregunte a todos

- ¿acaso no lo sabes? – pregunto Angela incrédula mientras habría la puerta de nuestra cabaña

- no ¿qué? – Dije como si nada mientras que Leah entraba como psicópata a la cabaña ¿acaso querría ir al cuarto de baño?

- bueno veras Bella aquí sé... – decía Emmet antes de ser interrumpido por el grito desgarrador de... ¿Leah?

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO? – pregunte una vez que me encontré frente a ella al igual que Angela y Emmet

- no... no... hay – decía una muy traumada Leah mientras estaba arrodillada en el piso lloriqueando

- ¡¿no que chica?! – exigió saber Emmet

- ¡NO HAY TELE! – Chillo horrorizada. ¿De verdad hizo tanto escandalo por ello?

- ¡oh no! - Dije melodramáticamente mientras me cubría el rostro – por dios llama a la policía Emmet – bromee mientras Emmet estaba que se partía de la risa - ¡qué cruel es el mundo! – exclame mientras me arrodillaba

- ¡ya! no te burles – se quejo Leah – esto es serio ¿que no vez?, ¡Me moriré del aburrimiento! – exclamo mientras se ponía de pie

- ya, ni que nos fuéramos a quedar por mucho tiempo – la consolé a lo que ella solo sonrío siniestramente tanto haci que casi me mata del aburrimiento

- tienes razón – dijo eufórica mientras que Emmet y Angela nos miraban extrañados - a pues, yo les contare lo que sucede – dijo Leah al ver las miradas de los chicos – bien, lo que sucede es que ambas estamos aquí contra nuestra voluntad por eso haremos todo lo posible para que nos expulsen – explico ella como si nada mientras que yo solo rodaba los ojos

- hey, acaso quieres publicarlo para que todo el mundo se entere – la regañe ya que no tendría ninguna gracia que todo el campamento se entere... no seria divertido

- no seria mala idea – se burlo a lo que yo solo la fulminaba con la mirada

- están locas – Aseguro Emmet recibiendo como respuesta un golpe juguetón de Leah

- lo sabemos Musculitos – asegure utilizando el apodo que acababa de inventar hace unos minutos, mientras el me miraba como queriéndome matar – oye que prefieres que te llame Risitos de oro –

prefiero Musculitos – aseguro al instante – ok, bueno hermosura – se dirigió a mí - las dejare solas, nos veremos mañanas al comienzo de las clase – dijo ¡que! ¿Hay clases?

¡Que no me digas hermosura! – me queje mientras trataba de procesar el tema de las "clases"

Lo que digas... hermosura – grito lo ultimo antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta

- Okey, cuando lo vea nuevamente lo matare – les informe a las chicas

- Yo creo que es gracioso – dijo Ang tímidamente

- Yo tambien – la apoyo Leah- aun que yo lo soy mas – seguro Mr. humildad mientras sonreía como psicópata dando a entender que no aceptaba replicación alguna

- Bueno ya vamos a buscar nuestras habitaciones – dije antes de comenzar a recorrer toda la cabaña – hey por cierto, Ang – dije mientras volteaba para quedar frente a ella

¿Sí? – Pregunto curiosa

- Emmet dijo algo sobre unas clases ¿Qué acaso estudiaremos? – juro que si me responde que si Charlie me las pagaría de la peor manera posibles y no es una amenaza solo es... un echoEMMET POV

Luego de salir corriendo de la cabaña de las chicas ya que no dudo que Bella si hubiera podido me habría matado ¡pero era tan divertido verla enojada!. Aunque me deberé cuidar las espaldas durante un buen tiempo ya que de seguro por el poco tiempo que conozco a Bella, estoy seguro que ella estaría planeando como asesinarme

- Emmet – me llamo Eddie mientras sé dirigía hacia mí junto a Seth Clearwater nuestro compañero de cabaña desde que teníamos 15 y 16 años

- ¿Que Eddie? – lo moleste sabiendo que odiaba que lo llamara así

- Nada Emmy- diablos como odiaba que me llamara así - solo que este año no nos toca la cabaña solo con Seth – Shet quien tiene 17 años al igual que Eddie sé podría decir que son algo haci como uña y mugre, aunque ninguno de los dos lo acepte ya que cada vez que se los digo siempre intentan golpearme

- Y ¿con, que idiota nos toca? – pregunte enfadado, lo que menos quería en este momento era que me tocara con algún estúpido que se crea superior

- Pues el prefecto de las habitaciones – dijo señalando a James un chico de unos 25 años quien según dice los rumores tiene un romance "secreto" con Victoria, la Prefecta de las muchachas aunque yo no puedo quejarme ya que es un chico realmente agradable y Victoria es una preciosura no lo culparía - nos dijo que nos toco con, Jasper Hale – hizo una mueca de desagrado

- Demonios ¿lo conoces? – le pregunte a Seth, ya que nunca escuche hablar de el

- Ni idea – se encogió de hombros a lo que yo solo bufe

- Bien vamos a darle la bienvenida – sonreía malévolamente al igual que Edward, mientras que Seth solo nos miraba preocupados de seguro pensando en cual seria nuestra "bienvenida" hacia el pobre chico

- ¡Oigan, chicos! Que les párese si mejor nos vamos a coquetear con alguna chica – trato de hacernos de cambiar de opinión Seth y aunque la oferta allá sonado algo tentadora tenia mejores cosas que hacer - hey ¿qué dicen? – sonrío nerviosamente mientras que tanto Edward como yo aun seguíamos avanzando hacia nuestra cabañaROSALIE POV

¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba estar sentenciada a ir a un horroroso campamento en el cual no sabían el significado de la moda ¡¿acaso ya nadie posee el sentido de la moda?!

- ¡Hey Rosse! – me llamo Jasper mientras yo aun observaba atónita a cada muchacho que se notaba que no poseía sentido la moda... ¿ese chico bestia una bufanda rosa fosforescente? ¡Pero sí estabamos en verano! – Rosse ¿acaso tienes un tic en el ojo? – pregunto divertido Jasper

- ¡claro que no! – me defendí mientras trataba de recomponer la compostura

- como digas – me dio la razón, aunque claramente estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo para no reírse, aunque luego de un rato rompió a reír

- bueno ya ¿no? – me queje al ver que aun sé reía de mi hace ya mas de 9 minutos

- perdón – dijo – bueno Rosse tu cabaña es la 22 – dij mientras me entregaba las llaves de mi cabaña – alguna pregunta – suspiro mientras enarcaba un de sus cejas

- si – dije algo malhumorada ya que estoy segura de que se burlara como unos 9 minutos mas luego que le pregunte

- ¿cual? - pregunto

- en donde queda mi cabaña – prácticamente susurre aunque claro esta que el muy tonto me escucho ya que rompió a reír a carcajadas aunque luego de que lo fulminara con la mirada se callo instantáneamente

- eh... bueno – se aclaro la garganta tratando de contener su risa

- sabez, olvídalo - prácticamente le grite enojada mientras tomaba una de mis maletas (la mas liviana) y me alejaba de el dejándome haci el resto de mis maletas para que luego las lleve a mi habitación ya que a decir verdad empaque bastantes cosas

- oye ten cuidado – exclamo voz atronadora la cual me hizo recordar a los representadores de luchas aquellos que se oían sexy pero que cuando les veías la cara eran unos ancianos, pelados, llenos de arrugas – acaso estas loca - ¿pero que se creía para decirme loca?

- ¡cállate idiota! – Le grite mientras miraba al portador de aquella voz el cual era realmente... hermoso, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul y su rostro l hacia parecer un ángel (N/A: chicas la descripción de Emmet esta en la ficha técnica haci que ¡no la repetiré! Jeje).

- acaso, la gatita ha sacado sus uñas – se burlo mientras se reía el muy estúpido de mí

- si y sabez que más te sacare si no sierras tu maldita boca – escupí con odio cada palabra mientras miraba su "cosa", él al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir instantáneamente coloco sus manos "allí" cubriéndose – woaw, después de todo no eres tan idiota como párese – dije burlonamente ara luego alejarme de él y de sus amigos quienes comenzaron a reírse

Tarde mas de 20 minutos en encontrar la maldita cabaña, la respuesta del por que es que el maldito mapa del campamento parecía un jeroglíficos del tesoro perdido y claro esta que mas de una vez intente preguntarle a alguien que se me cruzara por casualidad, el resultado: los chicos babeaban como idiotas y las chicas me miraba con odio

¡Odio este maldito campamento!, no se como me deje convencer por Lauren de venir aquí

- hola – escuche una voz que sonaba cual campanillas – ¿cómo te llamas? – Me pregunto la pequeña muchacha con rasgos de duende y ojos verdes **(N/A: ¡tampoco les pienso dar la descripción de Alice... la maldad continua, :P)**

- Rosalie Hale – me presente tajante mientras dejaba mi maleta en la entrada de la cabaña para luego inspeccionar esta, aunque esa chica pareciera agradable no estaba del mejor humor que digamos

- un gusto Rosalie – me saludo efusivamente mientras me abrazaba ¿acaso se escapo de un loquero o algo por el estilo? – soy Alice Cullen – se presento luego de haberme soltado de su abrazo el cual debo admitir que casi me deja sin aire – tu compañera de cabaña – oh genial y sobre toda las cosa debo tener una compañera de cabaña

- genial – dije sarcásticamente mientras Alice me miraba ceñuda – disculpa – le dije ya que ni yo misma me soportaba en estos momentos

- descuida tengo hermanos que pueden llegar a ser demasiados insoportables – admito riendo ¿acaso de una manera sutil me llamo insoportable? – dime Rosalie – pronuncio lentamente mi nombre

- solo Rosse – le pedí ya que no podría soportar que diga mi nombre de una manera tan lenta

- ¡bien! – exclamo contenta mientras daba pequeños saltitos lo cual me hizo confirmar mi sospecha de que esta niña tomo demasiada cafeína – ahora dime Rosse que cama prefieres - pregunto mientras prácticamente me arrastraba hacia la puerta la que su puse debía ser la habitación

¡Sin duda este campamento me volvera loca! **(N/A: no lo dudes Rosse, no lo dudes)**

* * *

**ok, hola a todo les quería agradecer al igual que en cada capitulo por sus hermosos revierws **

**¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? Háganmelo saber atravez de un revierws haci que tecleen el botoncito verde y díganme**

* * *

**Los cuales siguen mi historia desde el comienzo ¡gracias! Bueno espero que les guste él capitulo y dejen revierw Besos: **

**Bella-Ragaza**


	4. Escapando de una psicopata

**Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía Aunque no duden que adoraría que Edward me perteneciera**

* * *

**BELLA POV **

- Bueno ya, vamos a buscar nuestras habitaciones – dije antes de comenzar a recorrer toda la cabaña – hey por cierto, Ang – dije mientras volteaba para quedar frente a ella

¿Sí? – Pregunto curiosa

- Emmet dijo algo sobre unas clases ¿Qué acaso estudiaremos? – juro que si me responde que si, Charlie me las pagaría de la peor manera posibles y no es una amenaza solo es... un echo

- ¿qué acaso no sabez que se hace en el campamento?- me pregunto para mirarme como si fuera un ovni o algo por el estilo

- ¿de que hablan? – pregunto Leah al sentirse excluida de la "conversación"

- de que párese ser que debemos estudiar – explique impaciente a que Ang me explicara de que demonios se trata todo

- ¡QUE! ¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTUDIAR?! ¡SOY PESIMA EN MATEMATICA! – Exclamo a gritos dejándome sorda en el acto. Sin duda esta chica si que era rara cuando se lo proponía

- ash, Leah me haz dejado sorda- me queje a lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. ¡Menuda loca! – bueno, volviendo a nuestra conversación antes de que cierta chusma nos interrumpiera – le dije a Ang ganándome una risita de parte de esta y un insulto dirigido a mis antepasados de parte de Leah

- Bueno, lo que quería decires el campamento _**SUMMER INTO...**_

- el folleto de admisión ya me lo leí Ang– le corte antes de que me cuente la misma publicidad barata que Charlie – ahora dime ¿qué estudiaremos?

- ¿te gusta la música? – pregunto nerviosamente mientras jugueteaba con sus manos

- claro... ¿por qué? – pregunte con cautela ya que mi pregunta había sido ¿que estudiaríamos?. No, si me gustaba la música o no

- bueno, pues...

- ¡habla Ang! – dijo exasperada Leah logrando que Ang se exaltara dando un pequeño saltito

- bueno, lo que quiero decir es que aquí se estudia música, mecánica, arte, historia, moda y muchas cosas mas, se podría decir que es a gusto – explico tan rápido que casi me fue imposible entenderle

- ¿es a elección? – pregunte sin entender aun del todo

- Sí, pero tu ya estas inscripta en un materia espesifica

- ¡¿cómo?! – grite, es decir yo JAMAS me inscribí en una materia es mas ni siquiera esta de acuerdo con venir a este maldito lugar

- si Bella, antes de que te acepten en el campamento tu debes decidir que materia te interesa para cursar

- espera y que hay de mí, yo ni siquiera sabia que devia estudiar – se quejo Leah

- pues, bienvenida al club amiga – le dije mientras ambas "chocábamos los cinco"

- bien, pues para saber sus materias deben ir a la oficina principal y alli les diran cuales son sus materias

- Vamonos – exclamo Leah mientras nos arrastraba Ang y a mi fuera de la cabaña

- quiero ver la habitación Leah – me queje. Sin duda quería llegar primera para elegir la cama

- deja de quejarte mujer – ordeno imitando patéticamente la voz de un hombre

.

.

Luego de media hora de tardar en llegar a la oficina Principal, gracias a Leah que se la paso la mitad del camino coqueteando con un muchacho y la otra mitad repitiendo "esta bien te veré luego", "bien te veré luego" decía el chico para luego continuar hablando con Leah. ¡diablos! Esa escena me hacia recordar a las películas baratas en donde la muchacha le dice al chico "no corta tu" y el chico dice "no corta tu", por que diablos no paraban y ya

- diablos Leah que fue eso – me queje una vez que nos encontrábamos dentro de la oficina principal

- nada – dijo ganándose que tanto Ang como yo la miráramos incrédulas – esta bien, ¡era guapo! – guacala . No era nada lindo a decir verdad, pero bueno sobre gustos no hay nada escrito

- esta bien – dije simplemente caminando haci el escritorio en donde se encontraba la secretaria (creo)

- ¿como que "esta bien"? ¿ni una queja, nada? – pregunto Leah dándome alcance lentamente

- Nop, ¿tu que crees Ang? – la pregunte, ya que en todo el camino se encontró muy callada

- pues...yo... – decía nerviosamente

- vamos no tengas vergüenza – la alenté sonriéndole amablemente mientras ella suspiraba profundamente, supongo que para darse valor a ella misma o yo que se

- esta bien ...yo creo que ese chico era horrible, Leah tu eres una chica muy linda, creo que mereces algo salir con chicos que no hablen como bobos – dijo demasiado segura de si misma dejándonos tanto a Leah como a mi en un completo estado de Shock - ¿chicas? – preguntaba Ang mientras sacudía sus mnos frenéticamente frente a nuestros rostros

- woaw – logre decir saliendo de mi estado de Shock - ¡eso estuvo genial! – exclame para luego reía a carcajadas limpias. Diablos, esa chica si que era sincera

- Sip, creo que tienes razón – acepto a buena manera Leah mientras se encogía de hombro – crees que hab...

- Leah – le llame la que se había quedado petrificada en su lugar mientras se ponía mas pálida que yo , si es que eso era posible, debido a que su piel era morena - ¡oye! ¿¡estas bien!?

- ¡mama! –grito antes de correr hacia la secretaria - ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto a los gritos a la secretaria: una hermosa mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, piel morena ojos negros como la noche y sonrisa maternal

- trabajo – dijo simplemente la mujer para luego posar su vista sobre unos papeles

- pero...pero...¿¡por que!? – woaw, jamas vi a Leah tan histeria o a alguna otra persona ¡parecía una loca!

- fácil hija, me ofrecieron este trabajo y ya –respondió la "mama" de Leah -¿es que acaso te molesta que este aquí con tigo y con tu hermano? – le pregunto poniendo una cara de cachorro herido

no, pero...yo...bueno..

- hola, disculpe que la moleste pero quisiera saber mis horarios – interrumpí mientras Leah me miraba agradecida sin duda no le gustaba ni un ápice que su madre trabajara aquí

- oh, lo siento querida – se disculpo – me llamo Sue ¿tu eres amiga de mi pequeña Leah? – juro que casi me largo a reír al escuchar como llamaba a Leah pero, bueno no lo hice por dos cosas. La primera quedaria muy maleducado de mi parte y la segunda estoy segura que Leah me mataría

- eh...si – respondí ocultando mi risa tras una falsa tos – soy Bella Swan, un gusto en conocerla Sue

- el gusto es mío lindura – sonrío – ahora dime que dudas tenían

- bueno, quería saber mis horarios y los de su hija – le informe

- claro aquí tienen – nos dijo mientras nos entregaba tanto a Leah como a mi nuestros horarios

- bueno adiós "ma", nos vemos – grito Leah mientras salía corriendo hacia fuera – esto es una pesadilla – logro decir Leah una vez que nos encontrábamos fuera de la oficina principal – ¡Auch!, eso dolió – se quejo luego de que la haya pellizcado

- ¿qué?

- ¿por qué me haz pellizcado el brazo – se quejo mientras se sobaba el brazo

- solo te confirmaba que no era una pesadilla – respondí inocentemente regalándole mi mejor cara de niña buena

- gracias – dijo una muy enojada Leah, aunque claro que era demasiado notorio su tono sarcástico

- sabez que siempre contaras con migo – dicho esto comencé a correr hasta donde supuse se encontraba la cabaña

- vuelve aquí cobarde –gritaba Leah mientras me perseguía arrastrando a Angela en el acto

- atrápame tortuga – grite asiendo que la mayoría de los chicos que se encontraban se voltearan a vernos, cosa que no me importo...demasiado.

Para mi sorpresa no tarde mucho en perder de vista a Leah y Ang, el ¿por que?. No lo se y a decir verdad me sorprendió mucho ya que por lo que note Leah era rápida corriendo

- ¡oye! - se quejo el chico con quien había chocado o mejor dicho la pared ¡diablos!, creo que me saldrá un cardenal en la cabeza

- lo siento – dije apenada por mi torpeza la cual casi nunca se haci presente, pero por lo visto este maldito campamento lo cambia todo

- no, que va – sonrío amablemente – pero, ¿por qué tan rápido? – pregunto – digo, si no te molesta la pregunta

- claro que no – sonreí ante el repentino nerviosismo del chico – lo que pasa es que estoy escapando de una psicópata – le informe mientras observaba por todos lados en busca de algún rastro de Leah o algo que indicara que estaba lista para atacarme

- oh...veo que estas muy ocupada –dijo para luego largarse a reír – un gusto soy...

**LEAH POV**

- ¿Donde se metió Bella? ¿acaso se habrá perdido? – pregunto Angela mientras recorría toda la cabaña de un lado a otro

- Nah, de seguro tiene miedo que me vengue de ella – cosa que voy a hacer

- ¿y si se perdió? – vaya que esta chica si que era histérica

- volverá – asegure – solo debemos esperar – trate de calmarla aunque ni yo lo estaba. ¡Demonios! Solo espero que no se meta en problemas

* * *

**ok, hola a todo les quería agradecer al igual que en cada capitulo por sus hermosos revierws **

**¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? Háganmelo saber atravez de un revierws haci que tecleen el botoncito verde y díganme**

**Besos a todos los lectores: Bella - Ragaza**


	5. ¡Gerra de comida!

**Los personajes no son mios son de la grandiosa S.M, solo la historia es mia**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_- lo siento – dije apenada por mi torpeza la cual casi nunca se haci presente, pero por lo visto este maldito campamento lo cambia todo_

_- no, que va – sonrío amablemente – pero, ¿por qué tan rápido? – pregunto – digo, si no te molesta la pregunta_

_- claro que no – sonreí ante el repentino nerviosismo del chico – lo que pasa es que estoy escapando de una psicópata – le informe mientras observaba por todos lados en busca de algún rastro de Leah o algo que indicara que estaba lista para atacarme_

- oh...veo que estas muy ocupada –dijo para luego largarse a reír – un gusto soy...Royce King – Vaya que su apellido le hacia justicia...Era un rey, completamente hermoso, su cabello era de un intenso rubio, el cual combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos celestes y su hermosa piel bronceada y sus músculos ¡Dios era perfecto!

- Bella Swan – extendí mi mano a modo de saludo, a lo que el no pareció conforme ya que rechazo mi mano para besar mi mejilla ¡Sin duda cada vez me gusta mas!

- Si sabia que en este campamento me encontraría contigo, hubiera aceptado venir desde hace mucho – sonrío coquetamente. Ok su flirteo era un asco, pero que puedo decir su hermosura lo compensaba Todo

- Dime una cosa ¿esa frase funciona con todas las chicas? – pregunte divertida, mientras su rostro adquiría un intenso color escarlata

- Parece ser que tu eres la esepcion – admitió logrando que rompiera a reír

- Vaya entonces ¿Cuál es mi premio por ser la esepcion? – Pregunte pícaramente

- Una cita. Mañana a las 5:00 en el lago ¿Qué dices?

- Tu consideras que una cita es un premio – Fingí estar indignada mientras el solo me sonreía. ¡Que sexy sonrisa!

- Buen... yo... Mi presupuesto no es mucho – admitió a modo de broma – además tu tienes la culpa por ser la excepción – Sin duda este campamento no era tan malo, ¡que lastima! Hasta extrañaría a este hermosos chico

- Supongo que debo aceptar, si es mi culpa _ser la excepción_ – arrugue levemente la nariz – Bueno parece ser que mañana tengo una cita – afirme antes de comenzar a caminar para alejarme de el

- ¡Espera! – me grito mientras corría hacia mi - ¿Dónde vives? – pregunto una ves que se encontraba nuevamente a mi lado

- Me prometes que no eres un Psicópata – Lo mire seria – Por que la verdad es que ya tengo demasiados Psicópatas en mi vida – le anuncie, luego de haber recordado a Leah y sus ganas de matarme

- Lo juro – dijo solemnemente al igual que un niño que ve caricaturas

- Bien mi cabaña es la numero 16 – le informe – Por cierto ¿Sabes donde queda? – le pregunte, luego que caí en cuenta que ¡otra vez me encontraba perdida!

- Si. Ven te acompaño – dijo entre risas el muy estúpido ¿Se estaba burlando de mi?

_Tranquila Bella, recuerda es muy sexy además es rubio y hombre, eso justifica lo estúpido- _pense mientras suspiraba, para tranquilizarme

Bueno el camino hacia la cabaña paso entre su soso intento de flirteo y sonrisas coquetas. Nada interesante se podría decir, claro que me entere gracias a sus magnificas ganas de presumir que su padre era un _actor_ muy codiciado y conocido y Bla, Bla, Bla. Como dije antes, nada fuera de lo normal. Oh ya dije que era Sexy

- Hola psicópata – le grite Leah apenas entre a la cabaña, quien se encontraba recostada en el sillón de la sala **(Foto de la sala en mi perfil) **– ¡oye! – me queje luego de que me haya mostrado el dedo _malo_

-¡Bella! – Exclamo histérica Angela antes de abrazarme fuertemente - ¿Dónde haz estado? - Pregunto ahora enojada mientras me miraba con reproche

- Ya mamá – Bromee ocasionando que se sonrojara

- ¡Tu! – Chillo Leah, mientras se acercaba hacia mi con una mirada de asesina. ¡Planeaba matarme!

- Leah – la salude algo temerosa... Ok muy temerosa- ¡no me mates! – rogué – Necesito ir a una cita mañana – dije

- Oh tu maldita suertuda – comenzo a chillar mientras me tomaba del brazo y me obligaba a sentarme en el sillón – Cuenta todo ahora – ordeno sonriente mientras se sentaba en el piso como una niña de 4 años

- No lo se – dije sabiendo que se desesperaría, cosa que hizo – ¡Oh esta bien! Lo conocí gracias a que tu me hayas querido matar – comenze a contara lo que ella solo me sacaba la lengua – Bueno es rubio, ojos azules, altura entre 1.78 o mas, muy musculoso, su fileteo apesta – dije rápidamente causando que ambas le largaran a reír con mi ultimo comentario – en definitiva es perfecto – termine con una sonrisa satisfecha. Vaya si que soy buena para describir a las personas

- ¿Cuándo es la cita?- Pregunto tímidamente Angela. Tendría un gran trabajo por delante, si quería que esa chica dejara de ser tan introvertida

- Mañana a las 5:00, iremos al lago. Claro que el vendrá a recogerme- aclare ya que si no lo hacia, dudo mucho que yo sólita lograra encontrar el lago, sin antes perderme

- Eso esta de lujo – grito Leah – a por cierto Ang y yo hemos elegido las camas – dijo con una sonrisa malvada

- Oye se supone que debían esperarme – me queje

- Pretendes que te esperemos durante dos horas – Ouch. Sabia que no podía replicar ante eso ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado luego de mi escape?

- Ok. Esta bien que cama me toco – pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación arrastrando los pies con desgana - ¿Por qué hay solo dos camas? –Pregunte extrañada al solo ver dos grandes camas frente a mi ¿Acaso querían que durmiera en el piso? **(foto en mi perfil)**

- Bella – me llamo Angela - mira tras de ti – dijo mientras me señalaba la hermosa escalera de madera que guiaba hacia un piso superior

- Oh – murmure aun mas confundida ¿Dónde se supone que dormiría? – Se podría saber donde pretenden que duerman – pregunte enojada al ver como las me miraban con burla

- En el piso de arriba- me indico Leah aun con esa mirada de maldad ¡Vaya que daba escalofríos!

- Es hermoso – exclame apenas vi la habitación y claro que lo era, sus pisos eran de madera, poseía una gran cama y no nos olvidemos del hermoso ventanal que poseía...Sin duda hermoso y sencilla **(Foto en mi perfil) - **¿Por qué tengo yo esta cama? – entrecerré los ojos, mirándola a ambas desconfiada. Es decir, no es que no lo aprecie pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

- Fácil Bella. Cuando te levantes dormida te caerás por la escalera – dijo Leah mientras se encogía de hombros. Maldita ¿Por qué demonios le conté que cuando estoy dormida soy mas despistada de lo normal?

- Me matare – chille horrorizada

- Si quieres podemos pedirle al director del campamento y traer otra cama – Alguna vez dije cuanto amaba a Angela – hay suficiente espacio para que quepa

- Nah, déjala que se ve linda aquí arriba – afirmo Leah mientras sacudía su mano restándole importancia – además que ¿Tienes miedo Bella? – comento burlonamente

- NO -

- Yo creo que si – dijo maldadosa – hay pobre Belli tiene miedo – empezó a chillar saltando por todos lados mientras nombraba ese estúpido sobrenombre

- ¡Ya esta bien dormiré aquí! – dije rendida. Además no era tanto trabajo, la habitación era linda y bueno que puedo decir, solo debía tener mucho cuidado en las mañanas

- Vamos a deshacer las maletas – nos urgió Angela mientras arrastraba a Leah haci su lado de la habitación

Luego de mas de media hora de deshacer las estúpidas maletas nos dispusimos a ir hacia la cafetería para almorzar ya que nos moríamos de hambre

- Hola Bella, Angela, Leah – nos saludo Emmet apenas nos vio entrar logrando que mas de la mitad de la cafetería se volteara a vernos **(foto de la cafetería en mi perfil)**

- ¿Por qué haz dicho mi nombre a lo ultimo?- pregunto ofendida Leah una vez que nos encontrábamos sentados junto a Emmet, ya que fue tan amable de obligarnos a sentarnos allí, luego de que cada una haya comprado comida y claro esta que tambien nos obligo a comprarle un dulce

- Se me ocurrió a lo ultimo – se justifico Emmet regalándole una sonrisa inocente

- Ya tranquila – le dije al ver que quería replicar. La verdad era que aun seguía enojada por lo de su madre y eso, por eso estaba tan _insoportable - _¿Qué cuentas grandulón?- le pregunte

- Nada interesante- comento mientras yo solo rodaba los ojos - ¡Esta bien! - grito de repente logrando exaltarme – Chicas les presento a Jasper – señalo al chico rubio que se encontraba junto a el ¿Cuándo llego allí?

- Hola – le saludo Angela en apenas un susurro, mientras que Leah y yo prácticamente le gritamos un _Hola _

- Un gusto señoritas – saludo cordialmente ¿Qué hacia una persona como el con Emmet? . Sin duda ese era uno de los tantos misterios de la vida

- ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunte sin poder evitarlo

- Bueno pues resulta que Jasper es mi nuevo compañero de cuarto. Entonces yo fui con la _idea_ de golpearlo ¡pero el me hizo trizas puedes creerlo! – exclamo impresionado y sin vergüenza alguna al admitir que intento golpear al pobre chico

- Me alegro que te haya dado una lección _Musculitos_ – le sonreí mientras el hacia una extraña mueca ante su apodo

- Vaya... veo que conoces a esta chica – escuche aquella horrible voz nasal – Emmi – se dirigió sin duda a mi gran amigo... Musculitos - ¿Cómo puedes tener a cosas como esa de amigos?. Digo es tan vulgar – dijo mientras me señalaba con asco

- Edward te puedes llevara Lauren – Le pido Emmet al chico de cabellos raros Edward quien solo sonreía el muy idiota

- ¿Lauren? – pregunte burlona mientras observaba significativamente a Leah quien apenas me miro sonrío con maldad – vaya pero que nombre de ¿Cómo te lo digo para que entiendas? – Pregunte mientras miraba el techo distraídamente - ¡ya se!. La palabra correcta seria... Bich, prostituta, mujer de la calle . Tienes varias opciones para elegir pero todas significan lo mismo – afirme con una sonrisa victoriosa al verla enojada mientras todos en la mesa reían al igual que algunos de las mesas cercanas

- Eddie defiéndeme – le exigió al chico _Eddie_

- Bueno a todos les presento a Edward mi hermano – anuncio Emmet tratando de cambiar de tema. Acaso ese idiota era el hermano de Emmet

- Si Eddie defiéndela – le desafíe

- No tengo tiempo para hablar con niñitas – dicho esto se fue llevándose consigo a La rubia oxigenada ¡Que idiota es!

- Emmet te molesta que le patee el trasero a tu hermano – le pregunte a Emmet quien inmediatamente negó con la cabeza

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Leah al ver que le arrebataba su plato de espaguetis. Pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el plato ya se encontraba volando directamente hacia Eddie y aterrizando perfectamente en su cabeza

- Ganándome mi expulsión – admití antes de escuchar el típico

¡GERRA DE COMIDA!

* * *

**Hola a todos espero que les guste a todos el cap. A los 18 RR subo el próximo cap ¡ESPERO SUS REVIERWS!**

**Besos: Bella- Ragaza**

/images/lodges/thumb_bay_sec_1_pico4_


	6. castigo y Cita

Los personajes no son míos son solo de la única y talentosa S.M, solo esta loca historia es mía

* * *

**BELLA POV**

- Quiero a mi abogado – gritaba la "rubia" tonta, llamada Lauren mientras la mayoría de los chicos del campamento se encontraba hablando con el director del mismo

- Te puedes callar de una maldita vez – le grite haciendo que la otra rubia que tiene como amiga me mirara de mala forma

- No trates mala mi amiga – me dijo la rubia numero 2, mientras yo solo me reía de su expresión

- Rosalie compórtate – la regaño Jasper mientras tomaba de la mano a Rosalie

- Me aburro – se quejaba Leah a mi lado mientras miraba demasiado entretenida las reacciones de Angela en estos momentos, aunque no mostraban nada mas que puro pánico

- Dímelo a mi –me encogí de hombre ya que hace mas de media hora que estabamos aquí esperando a que el director terminara de regañar a todos, por lo menos ahora regañaba a cinco chicos a la vez

- Todo es por tu culpa – se quejaba otra vez la tal Rosalie mientras me apuntaba con su dedo acusadamente

- Escúchame bien Rosalinda – dije burlonamente mientras ella se rabiaba mas . Que puedo decirme gustaba mucho hacerla enojar, bueno a ella y a el 90% de las personas

- Es Rosalie – me corrigió

- Da igual como si te fuera a querer hablar nuevamente – dije mientras me sentaba junto a Emmet quien solo me miraba divertido – Además no vi que te quejaras cuando le lanzaste ese helado a Emmet – señale a mi musculoso amigo quien aun tenia rastro de helado en la cabeza

- Eso si fue gracioso – dijo la pequeña chica con fracciones de duende mientras comenzaba a reír

- Cállate Alice, por lo menos a mi no me lanzaron salsa de tomate y soda - dijo Emmet mientras se reía de su hermana a lo que esta chillaba horrorizada

-¡¿Eso era soda? - pregunto mientras tocaba su pajoso cabello - ¡Me costara mas de mil años arreglar mi cabello! – se lamento

- No te quejes – le ordeno el idiota de Edward a lo que yo me largue a reír estruendosamente - ¿Acaso te párese gracioso? – Pregunto enojado, aunque la verdad es que lo era, su cabello estaba lleno por salsa de tomate y algunos espaguetis que yo le había lanzado, mientras que contenía cosas que ni siquiera la cocinera sabia que eran

- Si mucho – admití mientras me quitaba una lechuga de mi cabello a lo que Leah rió mientras señalaba a Angela quien estaba muerta del susto – Ya Angela ¿Por qué te asustas? – Le pregunte- Además ni siquiera estas sucia – dije mientras recordaba como Angela se escondió debajo de la mesa para que no lo ensuciarse

- Yo tampoco debería estar sucia – replico Lauren mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Emmet quien se hacia el desentendido mirando para otro lado, aunque no la culpo ya que –Emmet apenas empezó la guerra de comida utilizo a Lauren como escudo humano para que no lo ensuciaran a el

- Que lastima que sea tan delgada, sino me hubiera servido de mas como escudo – se lamento Emmet en apenas un susurro a lo que todos reímos Excepto, la rubia 1 y la Rubia dos, en otras palabras Lauren y Rosalie, aunque la segunda hacia demasiado esfuerzo para no reírse

- Ya cállate patán – chillo Lauren, mientras se abrazaba al chico de cabellos raritos... Edward

- Pasen a mi oficina todos los que restan – ordeno el director antes de que Emmet replicara, cosa que tenia planeado hacer – Por donde tengo entendido la que empezó la guerra de comida fue la señorita Swan

- Oiga entremos en confianza señor... Daniel – dije mientras leía el pequeño cartelito y me sentaba en la silla de su escritorio. Si con esto no me ganaba la expulsión, no se que con que otra cosa lo haria - a mi puede decirme Bella, la _"rubia"_ – dije mientras señalaba a la odiosa de Lauren – es Lauren, la otra rubia se llama Rosalie – esta vez no hice comilla en el aire ya que estaba mas que segura que su rubio era natural – y ellos son Edward, Angela. Leah, Jasper y Emmet – señale a cada uno

- Señorita Swan salga de mi asiento – pido _"amistosamente"_

- Uy que humor- me queje mientras dejaba libre su asiento – Solo para aclarar, ellos no tienes nada que ver los rumores son ciertos yo comenze la pelea – me confesé por primera vez en mi vida y vaya que era... Horrible, te hacia sentir demasiado culpable

- Lo se y por eso debo...

- Ya lo se debe expulsarme del campamento –termine por el mientras cubría mis ojos como si fuera a llorar, aunque por dentro estaba que saltaba de felicidad – Lo comprendo , ahora mismo iré a hacer mis maletas – y dicho esto comenze a dirigirme hacia la puerta sonriente

- Señorita Swan, yo no quise decir eso – explico pacientemente ¿Acaso estaba conteniendo la risa?

- Explíquese – le ordene mientras lo veía seria

- Lo que quiero decir es que este campamento es uno de los mas prestigioso del país - ¿Es que acaso todos dirán el mismo tonto discurso? – Y nos caracterizamos por dar muchas oportunidades – extendió la palabra _"muchas" ._Sip, sin dudas se quería reír ¿De mi?

- ¿Osea que no me expulsaran? – Pregunte desconcertada mientras me cruzaba de brazos, dándole a entender que no estaba contenta

- Exacto – dijo sonriente

- ¡Que acaso esta loco! – grite - ¡Como es que no me expulsaran!

- Señorita Swan, no lo haremos, haci que solo dedíquese a obedecer – respondió cortante- ahora a todos los demás como ya saben esta noche es la fiesta de bienvenida para los maestros – comento – haci que la señorita Angela Weber y Lauren Malory, se pueden retirar – dijo mientras que una muy contenta Lauren salía corriendo de la oficina

- Vaya si que es rápida – murmure al ver como corría esa chica, mientras que Angela salía lentamente de la oficina

- Oiga, por que nosotros nos debemos quedar, si somos inocente – se quejo Rosalie alias rubia 2 mientras acomodaba su cabello – Ella ya admitió que fue su culpa – dijo mientras me señalaba acusatoriamente a lo que yo solo le sonreí cínicamente

- Como decía ustedes harán de chaperones en la fiesta – Ok esto ya se estaba pasando de locos, primero no me expulsan del maldito campamento y segundo me obligan a ser chaperona de los maestros ¡De los maestros!

- ¡Que! – chillaba nuevamente Rosalie ¿acaso nunca se callaba o que? – Mis padres no estarán de acuerdo con esa estupidez – dijo mientras miraba altaneramente al director

- Sus padres – dijo el mientras nos señalaba a todos – estuvieron mas que de acuerdo con que ustedes realicen esa actividad como castigo – aseguro – es eso o limpiar la cafetería, la cual debo de admitir esta demasiado sucia – sonrío. Ok, este hombre si que sabia convencer a las personas

_Nota mental: Asesinar a Charlie o asegurarme que no pueda procrear... Lo que suceda primero._

- Esta bien. Sin duda tu Daniel, estas en mi lista negra – asegure antes de salir de la oficina, aunque claro que pude escuchar el: "_Vayan a la noche a la cabaña principal"_

- ¡Bella! – Escuche que me llamaban antes de sentir como le levantaban del suelo

- Bájame... Emmet... aire –rogué con el poco aire que poseía en mis adorados pulmones

- Haci que- movió sus cejas sugestivamente- Tienes una cita – afirmo

- Que chismosa eres – regañe a Leah quien solo atino a sacarme la lengua

- Estaba aburrida, quería hablar y tu ni Angela estaban – se defendió, mientras se encogía de hombros

- Ya. Deja de regañar a Leah y dime ¿Quién invito a una cita a mi pequeña hermanita? – pregunto mientras me lanzaba_ besitos voladores_

- ¿Pequeña? – enarque una de mis cejas a lo que el solo hizo una ceñas con sus manos como restándole importancia- Entiendo lo de hermanita, Pero lo de ¿Pequeña? – La verdad es que era raro que me dijera pequeña, ya que: Rebelde, busca pleitos, delincuente, ¿Pero pequeña?. Eso si que era nuevo

- Ya no cambies de tema y dime quien a sido - repitió mientras entraba a Mi cabaña sin Mi permiso

- Ha sido un chico – dije sin mas mientras corría a tomar una lata de soda del mini bar

- Claro que ha sido un chico – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, mientras me arrebataba la soda de las manos y comenzaba a tomarla

- ¿Y que sabez si era un chico? – inquirí con burla, logrando que se atragantara con a soda y comenzara amover sus brazos frenéticamente en busca de aire - ¿Estas bien? – dije mientras comenzaba a dar unos pequeños golpesitos en su espalda

- Casi me ahogo y tu preguntas si estoy bien – dijo con una voz chillona horrible

- Creo – masculle entre diente – ¡Oh dios llego tarde! – grite al ver que el reloj marcaba las 4:55 - necesito bañarme – seguí gritando mientras corría en busca de mi nester, ropa y una toalla

- No te preocupes no estoy muerto – escuche gritar a Emmet

Luego de terminar de bañarme a la velocidad de la luz, opte por utilizar un Short de Jean, una blusa verde y unas zapatillas de igual color mientras que mi cabello lo ate en una improvisada coleta

- Como estoy – les pregunte a Emmet, Angela, Leah y ¿Alice? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? . Bueno que mas da

- Estas hermosa hermanita – aseguro Emmet mientras chiflaba

- Muy linda – decía Angela mientras que Leah levantaba sus pulgares en señal de aprobación

- Excelente – chillo emocionada Alice a lo que yo solo sonreí

- Gracias y adiós – dije antes de correr hacia la puerta en donde me esperaba un muy guapo Royce a lo lejos

- Hola linda – me saludo antes de besar mi mejilla, demasiado cerca de la comisura de mis labio- Hola – salude mientras le sonreía - ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunte impaciente antes de que a Emmet se le ocurriera salir y decir alguna estupidez

- Claro – sonrío arrogante antes de comenzar a caminar

Sin duda esta cita seria larga, almenos espero que se interesante

* * *

**Hola a todos espero que les guste el capitulo a los 29 RR subo el proximo jeje **

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	7. Comienzo de la Fiesta

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa S.M . Solo la historia es mía**

* * *

**BELLA**

- Entonces... ¿Nos vemos luego lindura? – Dijo Royce, dos horas mas tarde del comienzo de nuestra cita

- Claro – conteste sonriente, mientras el depositaba un muy apasionado beso en mis labios

- Adiós – sonrío antes de que yo entrara a la cabaña y cerrara la puerta tras de mi . Una vez dentro de en estos momentos mi querida cabaña, me lance sobre el sofá tratando de recopilar Todo lo sucedido en la cita...

- Hey – chillo a modo de saludo Leah, para luego sentarse en el piso con sus pies cruzados, al estilo _indio_

- Hey – suspire frustrada

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu cita suertuda?

- La cita en si, ah estado... Genial – conteste simplemente – el beso ah estado... Horrible. ¡Dios! el chico esta demasiado bueno, pero besa horrible – confesé desilusionada.

- Tampoco puede ser para tanto Bella. Tal vez tu exageras

- ¿Exagerar yo?. Parecía que estaba probando una paleta cuando me beso

- Wacala – Exclamo con asco

- Dímelo a mi ¿Acaso debería dejarlo?. Por qué sinceramente no me gusta que baboseen mis labios

- Déjalo – recomendó Leah, sin siquiera misericordia - ¿Tal vez no? – agrego luego de mirar mi rostro. El cual debía perecerse al de un asesino serial – Ok. Deja de mirarme así. Asustas – bufe. ¿Acaso ella consideraba que me ayudaba con sus comentarios?. Pues No

- ¿Por qué no le enseñas a besar?- Hablo Angela ¿De donde salió?. Sin duda ese horrible beso me volvió loca y estúpida... Bueno solo un poco

- No te entiendo – confesé avergonzada - Acaso quieres que vaya con el y le diga... Hey estaremos todo el día besándonos por que tu realmente lo haces mal

- No Bella. Solo que cada vez que el te bese tu... bueno... tu entiendes

- Eres una genio Ang – exclame mientras me paraba sobre el sofá, luego de unos minutos de haber procesado su _"sugerencia"_

- Gracias – contesto tímidamente

- Alguien me puede explicar de que hablan – pidió Leah sin aun entender nada

- Le enseñare a besar a Royce – declare sonriente – Solo espero que no tarde mucho en aprender, por que juro que no lo podría soportar – Digo. no es nada lindo que te bese una babosa ¿O si?

- Eso es amiga – Leah elevo su puño izquierdo – Ahora... Déjame sentar en el sofá – y dicho esto, la muy desgraciada me empujo del sofá y se recostó en el

- Bruta- me queje a lo que ella solo sonrío burlonamente antes de sacarme la lengua. En otro momento me hubiera lanzado sobre ella y pelear por el sofá, pero ahora me encontraba demasiado cansada y no quería estarlo para la dichosa bienvenida de maestros o lo que sea – Me iré a acostar. Llámenme para ir al salón principal

- Di por favor maleducada- me regaño Leah. Sin duda algún día la matare

- Mi padre me educo bien. ¿Sabez?. Soy una mal aprendida – le corregí

- Ya vete – me lanzo un cojín. Diablos que esa chica era agresiva .Luego de unas palabritas no muy educadas de mi parte hacia Leah... Claro que fueron mentales ya que no dudaba que esa chica me matara. Bueno luego de eso, me acosté a dormir

- Bella despierta – escuche que me susurraba Angela, a la vez que me sacudía levemente para despertarme. ¿Acaso esa chica no era un amor?

- No quiero

- Vamos Bella, despierta holgazana – Sin duda esa no era Angela – mueve tu sexy trasero – Repito. Leah me las pagaría

- Vete – Ok. Sabia que me tenia que levantar, pero bueno, el sueño puede mas que el deber ¿Creo?

- Emmet arrójale el agua – exclamo de pronto Leah. Por un momento creí que estaba bromeando, pero al rato sentí como el liquido helado recorría mi espalda. ¡Diablos. Estaba helada!

- ¡Estas muerto Cullen!- Chille antes de salir en busca de mi víctima, la cual si me pongo a pensar racionalmente, era mucho mas fuerte y alto que yo, aunque creo que de inteligencia le ganaba

- Me rindo enana – dijo Emmet en apenas un susurro mientras sostenía sus manos sobre sus rodilla, tratando de recuperar fuerzas – Demonios, si que eres rápida

- Gracias idiota – sonreí victoriosa antes de vaciar agua helada sobre su cabeza, y claro que su grito no se hizo esperar – Me la debes – asegure antes subir por las escaleras que se dirigían hacia mi habitación, en busca de una nueva blusa, mientras que todos se dirigían hacia el salón Principal, bueno todos excepto Angela ya que yo sola me perdería

- ¡Al fin! – exclamo melodramáticamente Emmet apenas me vio acercarme hacía donde ellos se encontraban – tardas peor que las chicas en vestirte- ¿Acaso era una indirecta tipo: _"María la machona llego"_?. Por que si lo era , lo mataba

- Soy una chica estúpido – acote ácidamente

- No lo pareces – se dejo escuchar detrás de nosotros la horrenda voz nasal de Lauren/falsa/rubia

- Tu no pareces rubia sin embarg... oh no, espera, tu no eres rubia – sonreí cínicamente mientras ella solo me miraba altaneramente

- Estúpida - murmuro

- Gorda – contra ataque

- Eddie defiéndeme – Dios. ¿Ese chico estaba pegado a la rubia o que?. Para mi sorpresa "Eddie" ignoro a Lauren y entro sin dirigirle palabra alguna hacia el salón principal

- Huy. Parece que Eddie te dejo – me burle - ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que estas gorda?

- Ahhh – grito indignada – Rosi. Te dejo amigis – y dicho eso se fue por donde vino

- Compermiso – dijo la rubia dos mientras nos empujaba para adentrarse al salón principal

- Vaya que se le subió el humo – me encogí de hombros

- Bells. Eres única pequeña – aseguro Emmet mientras me abrazaba – sigue haci enana – Como odiaba que me dijera enana, me hacia sentir tan... enana

- Ya vamos, antes de que el director o lo que sea, nos venga a buscar –dijo Leah, mientras comenzaba a entrar

- Hola Bella. Seremos grandes amigas – exclamo la pequeña hermana de Emmet... Alice, antes de abrasarme... ¡Vaya! ¿Podía Alice tener mas fuerza que Emmet?

- ¿Gracias? – trate de que sonara como una afirmación, pero falle cruelmente ya que sonó mas como 8na pregunta. Bueno, que puedo decir, no todos los días llega alguien a abrazarte y decirte: _"Seremos grandes amigas"_

- Típico de ti peque – bromeo Emmet ganándose un golpe en su brazo de cortesía de Alice Cullen- Auch. Bella, deja de corromper a mi hermanita – me regaño burlonamente, claro que gracias a su estúpido _Chiste sin gracia_, se gano un golpe mucho mas fuerte de mi parte

- Estúpido – murmure enfurruñada, al darme cuenta de que el golpe que le propine, me dolió mas a mi que a el

- Admítelo soy Sexy– afirmo el muy engriendo, mientras me guiñaba un ojo y entraba hacia el salón/cabaña, con Alice y yo siguiendo

Solo había una manera de describir el salón principal... ¡Genial! ¿Acaso tambien fusionaba un club nocturno allí?. Las luces eran tenues dándole un toque romántico y divertido, los colores con lo cuales estaba decorada la mantelería de las hermosas y redondas mesas de cristal, eran de un hermoso color rojo combinado con negro, mientras que un pequeño escenario estaba ubicado estratégicamente frente a todo el grupo de mesas, para el futuro espectáculo... Supongo que los maestro harían caraoke... Sin duda estos ancianos sabían como divertirse

- Chicos – no saludo alegremente el director, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – se has sorprendido – aseguro burlón, mientras observaba de seguro la cara de marmotas que debíamos tener cada uno de nosotros en esos momentos, incluyéndome a mi

- Ahah – balbuceamos todos al unísono. Sin duda todas las palabras que se me habían ocurrido en el camino para irritarlo, se fueron por donde vinieron

- Bien – Sonrío malévolamente. Sin duda este hombre era raro – Sus uniformes se encuentras aquí – dijo mientras nos indicaba con la cabeza que lo siguiéramos – Este es el cuarto de baño de las chicas – señalo el

decorado pasillo en el ala _Este_ – y el de los muchachos es por aquí – señalo el ala _Oeste – _espero que se pongan los uniformes asignados sin replica; Tampoco aceptare alguna queda decir – advirtió _"amablemente"_ antes de irse hacia donde una mujer de ya avanzada edad lo llamaba

- Aquí nos separamos niñas – sonrío Emmet antes de ser arrastrado por su estúpido hermano menor, seguido por Jasper, hacia el cuarto de baño de los chicos

- El que llega ultimo_, tiene trasero gordo y feo_ – exclamo Leah antes de comenzar a correr hacia el cuarto de baño

- Leah ya no tienes 5 año... – pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya era arrastrada por una eufórica Alice, la cual se notaba que no quería tener un _trasero de gordo y feo - _¿Acaso tienen ambas 5 años?- me mofe divertida ante las muecas tontas digna de una niña de 5 años que hacían Leah y Alice a modo de burla

- Maduren – susurro _Rosalinda_ mientras comenzaba a entrar al cambiador, para comenzar a vestirse

- Maduren – imite su voz desastrosamente, mientras entraba melodramáticamente a mi cambiador

"_Esto apesta"_

Pense, al ver el horrible y aburrido uniforme con el cual me encontraba vestida. El uniforme en si se trataba de un pantalón de Jean estilo campana, unas botas negras, una camisa la cual si se debía abrochar hasta el cuello y corrías el riesgo de ahogarte en el acto, y por ultimo un horrible saco negro

Luego de pensarlo unos tres segundos. Me volví a cambiar con mi ropa y salí disparada hacia len donde se encontraban todos los organizadores de la fiesta. Unos minutos mas tarde ya tenia lo que quería y me encontraba en el cambiador nuevamente

- Esto es horrible – escuchaba quejarse a Leah desde a fuera de mi ahora cambiador

- ¿Acaso ese hombre conoce la moda? – chillaba horrorizada Alice

- Bella ven aquí

- No molestes – replique mientras me observaba en el espejo

- Vamos Bella, todas estamos vestidas como monja ¿Acaso crees que nos burlaremos de ti? – esta vez fue Alice la que hablo

- bueno yo me burlare solo un poco – admitió Leah entre risas – Ok. Me burlare mucho – Aveces creo que Charlie tiene razón, con eso que dice que no se elegir a mis amistades, aunque que puedo decir, la chica era graciosa

- Esta bien – suspire un par de veces antes de salir del dichoso cambiador - ¿Cómo estoy? – voltee repetidamente sobre mi propio eje, dejándoles observar perfectamente mis obras maestras

- Woaw – exclamo Leah, mientras que Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja y la _rubia 2_, solo me miraba de mala manera

- Eres una genio – alargo Alice . Aunque siempre me caracterizaba por ser humilde, esta vez debía de admitir que estaba estupenda. ¿Quién mas podría convertir un uniforme de monja a uno a la moda?

Ya no quedaba rastro del viejo uniforme. Ahora en lugar de unos horribles Jeans, solo quedaba unos capries rasgados,, el cual me llegaba hasta la rodilla; Aquella horrenda camisa que te ahorcaba, bueno a ella solo le rompí los primeros tres botones, mientras que al saco, no queda mucho que decir ya que me lo enrosque en mi cintura. Que puedo decir, no tuve tan poco corazón como para destrozarlo

- Yo quiero uno de esos – exclamo Leah, mientras que Alice la secundaba

Minutos mas tarde todas teníamos unos nuevos y mejorados uniformes, bueno todas excepto _Rosalinda_ quien solo me fulminaba con la mirada

- Hora de irnos – canturreo Alice

Sin duda esta _"Fiestita" _será muy interesante. Solo espero que hoy si me expulsen

* * *

**Hola a todos. Disculpen la demora, el instituto me tiene muerta **

**Bueno, espero que el cap les haya gustado, como se darán cuenta es mucho mas largo que los demás. A los 40 RR subo el próximo**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	8. El  Castigo

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por que haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo quiero uno!... A ti tambien te odio Bella Swan**

** EDWARD POV**

Sin duda ese hombre se aprovecha de su poder como director del campamento... Yo obligado a pintar una de las tantas cabañas que, habían _allí_, junto a _ella_

— No es gracioso Swan — le dije a la castaña, quien luego de haber arruinado la fiesta de los maestros, me arrastro con ella al castigo

— Cullen. Debiste de haber visto tu cara — siguió riendo

**Flash Back**

— Horrible. Parezco un Gay reprimido — se quejaba Emmet, al ver que el traje que le habían asignado, le quedaba demasiado apretado, mientras que a Jasper y a mí, nos quedaban demasiados grandes

— Deja de quejarte Emmet. Nosotros parecemos unos niños con trajes de adultos —aseguro Jasper — damos lastima

— Ni que lo digas. Ambos dan mucha lastima — comenzo a reír mi – por desgracia – hermano mayor

— apresurensen muchachos. Las personas esperan — dijo una mujer de avanzada edad, quien entro a los "camarines," justo antes de que tanto Jasper como yo nos lanzáramos a golpear a Emmet

A pasos lentos nos dirigimos, junto a las chicas, quienes estaban siendo regañadas por el director

— ¿Qué suced...? — Mis palabras quedaron en la nada al encontrarme con aquella escena... Swan y Clearwater, ambas vestidas de una manera muy provocadora... ¡Alice tambien!

— Como se atreven a vestirse así — gritaba el director

— Solo para que lo sepa, estamos utilizando exactamente toso lo que usted nos dio

— Señorita Swan. Han destrozado... olvídenlo y comiencen a atender a los invitados

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Ni un castigo?... Ni una expulsión ¡Nada! — chillo la chica Swan cruzándose de brazos, resaltando aun más sus senos

— No — dijo él hombre para luego irse sonriente

— Ese tipo esta loco. Con estas fachas sabia, que al menos me expulsara — Se quejo

— Ya Bella. Debes resignarte — le aconsejo Alice. Mas tarde hablaría muy seriamente con ella por su forma de vestir

— Jamas — murmuro antes de comenzar a dirigirse a quien sabe donde

**Fi****n del Flash Back**

— Claro. Como si todos los días una mujer de avanzada edad, se me lanzara encima

— Oye. Paseases por todo el campamento con Lauren ¿Por qué no besas a una mujer tan adorable como ella? —La fulmine con la mirada. Casi, fui violado y ella solo ríe

**Flash Back**

— Jobensito. Nunca le han dicho que eres, tan adorable — dijo una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta y ocho años o más, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

— Señora...

— Cope... Pero tu puedes decirme señorita — contuve las ganas de reír ante su pedido/orden — además muchacho ¿Por qué tan tímido? — Pregunto con una risilla tonta, mientras comenzaba, a acariciar mis brazos. Muy bien esto ya no me parece nada gracioso. Yo siendo acorralado por esta mujer, quien me tocaba prácticamente todo el cuerpo, en un lugar oscuro... ¡Necesito ayuda!

— Seño... señorita... creo que... ¿esa ebria?

— Para nada muchacho. Solo tome un jugo de frutas, que, amablemente... una _niña_ me ofreció — arrastro las palabras con dificultad, al igual que las anteriores veces que había hablado. Sin duda alguna, la "Señorita" había bebido alcohol

— ¿Quiénes la "_niña_"?

— Ella — señalo con dificultad a... Swan quien se estaba revolcando en el piso de la risa... ¡Maldita niñita del demonio! — ¡Vaya!. Tiene una hermana melliza

— Son los efectos del alcohol. Por suerte, para el mundo, _ella_, no tiene una hermana gemela —escupí con rabia

— ¡No bebí nada! — exclamo fuertemente— Vaya que la niña, tenia razón... eres un chico tímido

— ¿Tímido?— Me mofe. Si yo era un _"chico tímido",_ Emmet era, un adulto responsable y maduro ¡Ja!

— Sí. Pero me encantan los chicos tímidos — aseguro a la vez que se colgaba de mi cuello, logrando que perdiera, el equilibro por unos instantes

— Se... Seño... ¡Señora Cope!... invade mi espacio personal — ¡Demonios! Esa mujer, se encontraba a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia, entre mis labios y los suyos. Repito... ¡Necesito ayuda!

— ¡No debes ser tímido! — Trataba de alejar todo lo posible mi rostro del suyo, pero esa mujer si que era flexible. ¡Me tenia acorralado!

— ¡Cullen, que cree que esta haciendo con la señora Coope! — Claro. Esa mujer intenta, prácticamente violarme y él me grita a mí

— Yo; No he, echo nada — levante mis manos en señal de inocencia, — Fue Swan — la señale con la cabeza, mientras ella solo lloraba de la risa

Bufe. Swan me las pagaría

**Fin del Flash Back**

— ¡Acaso estas loca! ¡Como yo El Gran Edward Cullen, besaría, a esa mujer que, podría ser mi abuela!

— Hacen una muy una pareja — se encogió de hombros, mientras continuaba pintando la cabaña — Debes admitir, sus ojos convivan. Que lastima que lo suyo no funcionara — suspiro melodramáticamente

— ¿Sabez que más combinaría? — ella negó, obserbandome con desconfianza — Esto — con "Esto", me refería a lanzarle pintura violeta sobre su persona

— ¡Estas loco! — chillo

— Lo que tu digas _Barney_ — me burle

— Esto lo pagaras — Y dicho eso, me lanzo un tarro repleto de pintura _amarillo_, para luego comenzar a reír — El amarillo noes lo tuyo

— Que hermosa eres. Te mereces un abrazo

— Aléjate de mí. ¡No te acerques! — comenzo a correr, para, a los pocos paso, hechos... caerse, cosa que no evito que la abrazara, manchándola con pintura _amarilla_ en el acto

— Mira. Que feo te queda el color Violeta con Amarillo

— ¡Idiota!

**DIRECTOR DANIEL POV**

Suspire nuevamente, luego de haber terminado la llamada con el señor Swan. Su hija Isabella Swan, si que era rebelde e implicaba... ¡Emborrachar a una mujer tan dulce y buena como la señora_ Cope!_

— Sue. Iré a ver como van llevando el castigo Swan y Cullen — le informe a mi secretaria principal, mientras salía por la puerta, ella solo asintió

A decir verdad, no entendía el afán de Isabella Swan por querer que la expulse del campamento.

Summer Into The Dawn, era un campamento con mucho prestigio, en donde los adolescentes, podían conocer a otros muchachos de su misma edad y quien sabe, tambien enamorarse

— ¡Suéltame!— Escuche el grito de una chica, provenir del lugar en donde se encontraban el señor Cullen y la señorita Swan... ¡Isabella Swan!

No tarde mucho el llegar hacia la cabaña, en donde se encontraban Isabella y Edward, este ultimo sobre ella, apricionandola bajo su cuerpo... Sin duda, esos muchachos se odiaban

**BELLA POV**

— Estúpido— Chille al sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. De alguna extraña manera, ambos habíamos caído hacia, el suelo, lo cual el idiota aprovecho para sostener mis manos sobre mi cabeza, imposibilitándome escapar

— No lo haré. Mira como me haz dejado — señalo su ropa

— Tu comenzaste estúpido animal

— No. Te equivocas. Por tu culpa me han castigado. Discúlpate — ordeno

— Jamas. Prefiero comer monos o lombrices — una sonrisa malvada se instalo en sus labios

— Estas realmente segura de ello

— Por supuesto que sí

— Bien. Eso lo podemos arreglar — Dijo, para luego seguir sosteniendo mis manos, ahora con una de las suyas, mientras que con su otra mano, comenzaba a remover en la tierra

— Que... No te atrevas a... — pero ya era demasiado tarde, el muy idiota, tenia una asquerosa lombriz, entre sus manos

— Discúlpate o sino...

— Tu no me amenazas... ¡Suéltame! — Grite, tratando de liberarme

— ¡Señor Cullen, suelte a la señorita Swan ahora! — el grito del director, logro que Cullen, se distrajera, lo cual aproveche, para pegarle un fuerte rodillazo en su entrepierna

— Estas loca — comenzo a lloriquear, con su cuerpo echo ovillos

— Te dije que me soltaras patán

.

.

.

Una vez que Cullen, se hubo recuperado, el director, nos obligo a empacar, todas nuestras pertenencias – aun sin sacarnos la pintura de encima - y esperarlo fuera de las respectivas cabañas

— Veo que ha empacado rápido señorita Swan — comento jocoso. Yo por mi parte estaba que saltaba de la alegra... ¡Al fin me iban a expulsar! — suba al carro —ordeno, mientras señalaba con su cabeza, el pequeño carrito de _Golf_ con, el logo del campamento... Patético

**15 minutos mas tarde...**

Estoy 100% segura, que la salida del campamento, nose encontraba, por donde el director Daniel, estaba conduciendo

— ¿Adónde nos dirigimos? — Cullen, hizo la pregunta del millón

— A su castigo — el pequeño y patético carrito de Golf, frente a una pequeña cabaña

— ¿Como? — preguntamos estúpidamente, ambos al unísono

— Su castigo, será vivir juntos, por lo que reste del verano

¡Acaso no existe la piedad en el mundo! ¡Esto sin duda, seria una catástrofe!

* * *

**Hola gente linda. Aquí les traigo el Cap nuevo. A los 52 RR subiré el próximo**

**¿Qué les parece?. La guerra se desatara entre ellos**

**Espero sus Reviews**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	9. ¡Perdidos!

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo tambien quiero uno!... A ti tambien te odio Bella Swan **

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Condenado director y condenado Edward Cullen

— Debes de estar feliz — inquirio el, señor-yo-soy-mejor-que-tú, luego de que el ridiculo carrito de Golf, desaparecio y junto con él, nuestro "amado" Director

— Salto de la alegria ¿Qué no ves? — comente sarcastica ¿Acaso creia que esta situación me divertia?. Bueno era divertido ver su cara llena de furia y frustración, pero no era divertido cuendo la situación me implicaba a mi en este maldito campamento

— No entiendo — murmuro

— ¿Que es lo que no entiendes?. Estamos tu y yo en medio de la nada. ¡Esto es un fiasco!

— No soy estupido, me he dado cuenta de la situación — ¡Vaya que descubrimiento!, el chico no era estupido, sin duda esto era digno de escribir en mi biografia personal

— Sabez, tengo unos cuantos comentarios, que rebatirian tu falsa afirmación — asegure — pero no estoy de humor para molestarte

— Eso, si que es un milagro — se mofó — ¿No te sientes al menos un poco culpable? — pregunto luego de un corto silencio, sosteniendo su maleta con un a de sus manos y arrebatandome la mía con la otra. Bueno debia admitir que era "un caballero", en ese sentido. Por desgrasia, en los demas sentidos era un patán

— ¿Yo? ¿Culpable? ¿Por qué?. Tú eres él idiota que comenzo con el estúpido jueguito de la pintura — dije a lo que el solo me fulmino con la mirada

— Si tu no fueras tan molesta...

— Mira, la conversación es tan interesante — ironize, comenando a caminar hacia la puerta de la cabaña — Pero debo ducharme, ya que cierto idiota, me lanzo pintura —y dicho eso, me adentre a la cabaña, con Don Patán siguiendome de cerca.

En estos momento me encontraba molesta, defraudado,cansaa y sin nisgun animo de molestarlo... Sip, lo último era sorprendente, ya que Don Pátan, habia adoptado una especie de coneccion conmigo...Claro que esta era la misma conección que tenian _Batman_ y _El guazon_... El odio, esa era nuestra unica conección

— Vaya. Esto no esta nada mal — lo escuche decir, soltando un silvido de apreciación

La cabaña "de castigo" era aun mejo que la cabaña que compartia con las chicas, el salon principal era exactamente igual que la de mi anterior cabaña **_(foto en mi perfil)_**. Lo asombroso eran las habitaciones, las cuales estaban divididas por un pequeño sub suelo, logrando haci, una perfecta sincronia

— ¡Pido la cama de abajo! — practicamente chillo el peli cobrizo, quien se lanzo hacia la cama, manchandola de pintura, ya que al igual que yo, se encontraba aun bañado por lel horroroso líquido bizcoso

— Ni al caso que la usare ahora — me encogi de hombros, aunque la verdad era que ya tenia planeado ocupar la habitación que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de caracol, continuan a un extremo de la habitacón del, por desgracia compañero de castigo. Sin esperar mas de dos segundo, le arrebate mi maleta, la cual era bastante ligera y la dirigi hacia mi pequeña pero hermosa habitación. ¡Era perfecta, casi ideal para mi!... y digo casi, por que esta perfecta habitación, se encontraba en este maldito campamento

—¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó de inmediato, cuando vio que me dirigia hacia el cuarto de baño con mi nerter y ropa

— ¿Tu qué crees genio?. Íre a ducharme acaso no es obvio

— Creo que te has confundido, yo me duchare primero — aseguro con una maldita sonrisa arrogante ¿Quíen se creía que era?

— Eso quiero verlo — le rete, caminando hacia el cuarto de baño

— Bien — lo escuche murmurrar, para luego sentir como me elevaban por el aire, el muy idiota se atrevio a recargarme sobre su hombro y lanzarme sobre su cama, para salir corriendo hacia el baño

Aun mas enojada que antes, le lanze una almohada, la cual para mi desgracia solo le causo risa... el muy maldito comenzo a reír, no sin antes adentrarse al quedebia ser MI cuarto de baño, para tomarse la que debia ser MI ducha... Esta me las pagaba, como que me llamaba Isabela Merie Swan, ese idiota me las pagaria

A los poco segundo escuche como el agua de la ducha habia comenzado a correr. Sonrei de oreja a oreja, era hora de la venganza. Me dirigi hacia el grifo de la cocina, sabia que esto funcionaria, siempre lo hacia

— ¿Qué demo...? —exclame al escuchar maravillada esa hermosa voz que provenia del baño... ¿Acaso alguien estaba alli con el idiota?. No esos eria absurdo...creo

_**"Ooh**_  
_**Standing by a broken tree,**_  
_**Her hands are all twisted,**_  
_**She's pointing at me,**_  
_**I was damned by light comin,**_  
_**Over all she spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky,**_  
_**She said, "Walk on over here to a bit of shade,**_  
_**I'll wrap you in my arms if only you say**_  
_**let me sign,**_  
_**Let me sign."**_

La canción termino y miestado de idiotez momentañea tambien, debia admitir que cantaba bastante bien, pero la venganza continuaria. Abri rapidamente el grifo de agua caliente, los gritos de él no se hicieron esperar

— ¡Fría!¡Fría! ¡Maldita sea cabaña de mierda! — cerre el grito, aun sin dejar de reír. Sabia que tendria que esperar unos momentos, solo para darle confianza de el "Desperfecto tecnico de la cabaña" ya habia cesado. ¡Ja!Pobre iluso. El escucharlo tararear, fue mi señal, asi que de igual manera que la anterior, abri el grifo, pero esta vez la del agua fría — ¡Ahhh¡ ¡Quema¡ ¡Quema!  
— repeti la acción varias veces y podria jurar que cada vez era mas divertida que la anterior. El muy idiota aun no se imaginjaba que lo del agua era algo echo adrede

— Esto...Es tan... divertido — loggre decir entre risa, luego de escuchar sus exclamaciones de dolor y queja

— ¿Tu crees?

— Por supuesto que... Oh Oh — susurre lo último al darme cuenta que aqueya voz no era la de mi mini yo malvado, sino que era lade mi peor enemigo malvado, el cual se encontraba semi desnudo frente a mi y con una exprecion, no necesariamente de felicidad

— Que..¿Aun te sigue pareciendo gracioso? — asentí fervientemente, tratando de no desviar mi mirada de su rostro enojado, hacia su bien formado biceps... Ok, otro punto a su favor, tenia un exelente cuerpo y era apuesto...Demonios ya son demaciados puntos a su favor

— ¿Como fue tu ducha? — Pregunte en tono inocente — Reconfortante no es cierto — su rostro demostraba toda su furia contenida, de tal manera que casi asustaba

— Tu niñita estúpida — exclamo dando dos grandes zancadas, quedando su rostro a pocos centrimetros del mío — eres tan... tan...

— ¿Tan qué...? — pregunte en apenas un susurro amenazador, él solo abria y cerraba su boca, tal vez conteniendose en decir, todas las barabaridades que pensaba en decirme

— Eres una niñita desebrada... que solo busca llamar la atencion — contesto sonriente — Pues enterate de algo, no estas teniendo exito alguno — ese idiota...se atrevio a decirme... ugh

—Tienes razón — sonrei para luegoponer una mueca malvada — Y por que la tines, haremos esto — dije refiriendome a quitarle la toalla que tenia enredada a su cintura, para cubrirse su atributos

— ¡Tu! ¡Vuelve aquí! — grito, aunque yo ya me encontraba lo suficiente mente lehjos, encerrada en el baño riendo a mas no poder. Sin duda este pequeño castigo resuto ser mas divertido de lo que pensaba

Contenta tarareando comenze allenar la tina. Sabia que Edward o como se llamase querria tomar represarias, por esa razón llenaria la tina y bno me tomaria una ducha, para que el cumpliera su cometido, el cual era saciar su sed de vengaza. Vale suena demaciado dramatico, pero estoy 100% segura que en estos momento estaria planeand mas de diez formas diferentes para matarme

Luego de un largo y renconfortante baño, cai en cuentas de que al estar tan ocupada escapando de mi podsible agresor, olvide traer mi nerter y mi ropa... Por lo tanto no tenia tada, mi ropa interior estaba ahora llena de pintura y no habia siquier auna maldita toalla, contando el echo que la maldita rina, no tenia siquiera una cortina para cubrirme

— ¿¡Acaso puede ocurrir algo peor? — llorisque a todo pulmon

— ¡Ya deja de gritar que hasta pareces una loca! — maldito idiota... y ppara mi mala suerte, era mi unica opción

— Muñequito de Plastico — abrí apenas unos milimetros la puerta, para haci poder gritarle, pero el muy...muy... siquiera me hizo caso — Nesecito que hagas algo... ¡Ahora! — grite deseperada, estabien que hacia calor, pero yo me estaba muriendo de frío

— ¿Qué quieres? — se aprecio depronto frente a mi y la puerta, ladee mi cabeza para lograr vezr atravez de la pequeña apertura de la puerta. Ni loca abria mas la puerta, si lo hiciera mi corria el riesgo que me viera y yo morirme de la verguenza

— Yo... Eh olvidado...mi ropa y la toalla — dije en apenas un susurro inaudible ¡El cual el logro escuchar! ¡Dios cuanto lo odio!

— Haz olvidado una toalla y tu ropa — repitio burlon — Eso significa que ahora te encuentras desnuda — búfe ¿Cúanto mas pretendia avergonzarme?

— Ya deja de burlarte y ayudame... es tu cula que alla ovidado mis cosas — me queje como niña pequeña

— De tal manera — hizo caso omiso a mi comentario, recostandose sobre el marco de la puerta — Que si a mi, se me curriera...no lo sé, abrir la puerta, podria verte completamente... — decia, a la vez que hacercaba sus manos hacia la pequeña avertura

— Alejate ya mismo de la puerta — le ordene, al ver sus intenciones de abrir la puerta. Si lo hacia lo mataba, de eso estaba segura — ¿No te han enseñado modales tus padres?

— De echo me temo que sí — suspiro rendido con un deje de divercion — Espera aquí — para mi suerte, se alejo rapidamente de la puerta, para dirigirse hacia donde supongo seria mi habitacion, en busca de ropa...Oh Oh ¡Demonios mi ropa interior!. Mi reveladora ropa interiror y ese pervertido las tocaria y las veria

— ¡Alejate de mi maleta. Solo trae la toalla! — Grite a todo pulmon, sin obtener respuesta. Cinco minutos mas tarde una blanquina man, me tendio una toalla a travez de la puerta —farfulle a regañadientes

— De nada — contesto contento. Esto no me olia nada bie. Él contento, aqui pasaba algo raro — Prr cierto. Linda Pantys — comenzo a reír a carcajadas limpias. Sin entender nada cerre del todo la pequeña avertura de la puerta, para haci obserbar por primera vez las Pantys que tenia en mis manos... ¿¡Eran de Ositos!

— Leah — murmure al recordar el nombre de la dueña de tan pateticas pantys. Sin duda, esto el muy idiota jamas me lo dejaria olvidar

.

.

¡Esto era el colmo de los colmos!. Como era posibe que ubieramos terminado en esta situacion tan... tan estupida y todo por que el idiota del director, se olvido que no teniamos con que volver al campamento

— ¿Estas seguro que sabez por onde queda el campamento? — volvi a pegntar como por quinata vez consecutiva — Muñequito de Plastico

— Es Edward — gruño — Y si. Se hacia donde debemos dirigirnos — bufe. ya casi era hora del desayuno y él aun seguia _"Sabiendo"_ hacia donde quedaba el campamento... ¡Hace más de tres horas que habiamos salido en busca del maldito campamento!

— Lo que tu digas — murmurre para continuar siguiendo sus pasos — Sabez, creo que ya hemos pasado este arbol con anterioridad

—Estas alucidanado

— ¡Claro que no!

— Bien. Entonces, como sabez que ya lo hemos pasado con anterioridad — pregunto con voz arrogante, cruzandose de brazos, yo repeti su acción

— Facil. Por que eh escrito mi nombre en él— Señale el mooso árbol, que tenia escrito con una casi perfecta caligrafía "..._..." _a la altura de mi cabeza — Pero supongo que solo es mi imaginación ¿No crees? — sonrei, él solo despeinada casi con deseperación su cabello

— Esta bien. Admito que estammos perdidos — Muy bien eso ya me lo imaginaba, pero una cosa muy distinta era imaginarlo a que te lo confirme, estupidamente el panico se apodero de mi, haciendo que mis manos comenzaran a temblar levemente

— No... Eso...ESo... no puede ser... ¿Hace cúanto?

— Hace aproximadamente dos horas o tal vez mas — admitio frunciendo su ceño— Oye ¿estas bien?

— Tu que crees genio. Estoy perdida, en un maldito bosque, en donde pueden haber animales salvajes o un psicopata asesino— chille

— En realeidad todos los psicopatas asesinos, ya fuerón camturados — comento, tratando se sofocar su risa — Los unicos animales savajes que pueden haber en el bosque son... ciervos, liebres y... pumas, pero es casi imposible que un puma se encuntre por estas areas — ¿Acaso creía que hacer esa confirmación me ayudaba en algo? — Solo relajate

— No ayudas a calmarme —asegure aún histerica

— Solo reljate — volvioo a repetir — No hay ningún animal salvaje aqui — termino de decir a la vez que comenzaron a escucharse unos...¿Gruñidos?... ¡Unos gruñidos!

—¡Allí! — señale con mi mano el arbusto que habia comenzado a morirse con rapidez

¡Morire! ¡Morire! ¡Morire!... ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

Fue mi ultimo pensamiento al ver el rostro de Edward lleno de terror

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el Cpa. Disculpen por la demosa, es solo que Word se a "Roto" de mi compu y pues me costara un poco subir los Cap, pero de igual manera lo seguire haciendo no se preocupen, no abandonare la historia**_

**_Subire el proximo CAP a los 72 Reviews_**

**_Besos: Bella-Ragaza_**


	10. Diferente a Lo Que Pensé

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

— ¡Corre! — exclamo, por lo que sin pensarlo, le hice caso comencé a correr o al menos, eso era lo que pretendía , lo cual no puede hacer, debido a que una de sus manos sujetaba mi brazo derecho, evitando que comenzara a correr

— ¡Suéltame! — chille desesperada. Él solo sonreía señalando a aquella bestia, quien nos observaba atento

— Ya tranquila. Solo bromeaba…Eso solo un lindo gatito — aseguro, arrastrándome con él, hacia donde se encontraba esa _cosa_ y tomándola entre sus brazos con su mano libre — Toma sostenla…

— ¡Aleja, esa bestia salvaje de mi! ¡Está gruñendo!

— Es solo una gatito y solo ronronea… ¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso te asusta un pequeño e indefenso animal? — pregunto burlonamente, señalando a la pequeña bola de pelos rubia con blanco, de ojos verdes **(Foto en mi perfil)**, al igual que el otro animal que lo sostenía

— Primero: No le tengo miedo a _eso_, y segundo: No es un "pequeño e indefenso animal", eso es lo que ellos quieren que creas y cuando te descuidas… ¡Puf! ¡Te atacan!

Observé a la pequeña bola de pelos, esperando a que diera un movimiento en falso, para lanzarlo por donde vino… Si, esa cosa planeaba algo, su mirada lo decía todo

— Solo es un lindo gatito — aseguro el chico, amante de las vestías feas, soltando al fin mi mano, para poder sostener a "eso" a la altura de su rostro y sostenerlo — Si. Tú te quedas conmigo — dijo divertido… ¡Cómo! ¿Quedaras conmigo? ¡No, eso sí que no sucederá!

— Ni lo sueñes; Esa engendro del demonio, no se quedara en la cabaña en la que fui obligada a compartir contigo

— ¿Cosa del demonio? —Comenzó a reír como loco — ¡No puedo creer que le temas! — bufe, no le temía, solo… ¡Bien! Lo admito, le temo a la bola de pelo andante

— ¡Ugh! Eres un idiota — chille enojada, apartándolo de mi camino, para comenzar a caminar lejos de ambos, hubiera preferido a un puma en vez de a _esa cosa _

Observé de soslayo, como El muñequito de plástico, me seguía sonriente haciéndole, mimos a eso que a su vez ronroneaba…

Peligroso, eso es lo que era, un peligro en potencia y él estúpido del _Muñequito_, no lo notaba

— Oye, miedosa — lo ignoré olímpicamente, a lo que él solo frunció su seño entre molesto y divertido. Juro que si, sigue riendo lo golpeare — No es como si me importara lo que te pasara, pero, exactamente… ¿A dónde te diriges?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Lejos de ti, allí es donde me dirijo! Eres…. Un estúpido… Tu…

— Bien — contesto de manera cortante — Tú no me soportas, yo no te soporto, eso lo sabemos ambos, pero para nuestra desgracia debemos estar juntos — ok. Ya sé, de donde saco Alice, lo de hablar muy rápido.

— ¿Que propones? — masculle por lo bajo, comenzando a golpetear mis pies contra el suelo. ¡Esto era una locura! Nosotros dos perdidos en el bosque, con esa cosa fea y… Todo era culpa de Charlie

— Una tregua, solo durara hasta que regresemos al campamento

— ¿Y si no regresamos? —fui consiente hasta ese momento de mis propias palabras. ¿Cómo demonios regresaríamos? El campamento, o en donde quiera que nos encontremos, era prácticamente un bosque… ¡Qué va! ¡Era un bosque! — Moriremos aquí… y aun siquiera eh chocado, _el Mercedes_ de Charlie — llorisquee como una niña pequeña

— Estaremos bien — afirmo rodando los ojos — Sera solo cuestión de tiempo, hasta que nos encuentren

— ¿Crees que nos encontraran?

**EDWARD POV**

— Por supuesto que lo harán

Le sonreí a Isabella, quien se veía demasiado tierna haciendo ese gracioso puchero. Solo esperaba, que mis palabras sonaran con la convicción que en estos momentos yo no poseía

¿Nos encontrarían? No lo sé, lo que si se ,es que estar perdidos no estuvo del todo mal; Por una parte pude molestar a Isabella, encontré a mi nueva mascota, pude observar a Isabella con miedo, tristeza… ¿ya dije miedo?

Sí. Eso era algo sorprendente, es decir, esa chica siempre demostraba ser una especie de termineitor mujer, cosa que resultaba sorprendente y admirador, pero verla comportarse de esa manera tan… Vulnerable, bueno, eso era algo digno de ver

— Aleja esa cosa de mi Cullen. No bromeo — la observe asombrado ¿Acaso realmente le temía al minino? ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que solo bromeaba

— Descuida. Edward te cuidara — dije, rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo libre. Ella solo me fulmino con la mirada, para luego darme un muy fuerte puñetazo en mi costado izquierdo

— No me toques. No te acerques con esa cosa. No estoy de humor para bromas y… Dile a esa cosa que deje de mirarme así

— ¿"Así" como? — Ok. Eso ya era demasiado gracioso, el pequeño gatito, solo estaba jugando con mi mano ¡Ni siquiera la miraba! — Solo exageras Isabella…

— Bella — gruño, por lo que sonreí, molestar a esta chica era demasiado divertido. Yo sabía de sobremanera que odiaba que le dijeran Isabella… ¿La razón? Simplemente era desconocida — Llámame Bella

— Bien — acepte de mala manera — Debemos seguir caminando, tal vez hasta encontremos el maldito campamento

.

.

.

Ya comenzó a oscurecer, incluso se podía apreciar a la perfección el Crepúsculo…Bella, resultaba ser una cica realmente… ¿Buena? Si, lo era, pero ella quería mostrarse como otra persona

…"_Si, hablaras con ella te darías cuanta que es una hermosa y cariñosa chica"…_

Había dicho Alice enojada, al oírme despotricar contra aquella niñita tonta, la cual para mi sorpresa resulto no ser nada tonta… Paranoica sí, pero tonta jamás

— ¡Ten cuidado! — grite, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Efectivamente Isabella tropezó con la rama sobresalida de aquel árbol, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Reí por lo estúpido de la situación, si no hubiera sido por lo psicópata que podría llegar a ser Bella, teniendo a mi gatito (sin nombre) cerca. Tal vez yo hubiera podido ayudarla para que no se cayera… Pero no, ella quería que el pequeño gatito estuviera lejos de ella, por lo cual me ordenó que me colocara como máximo diez pasos lejos de ella

— Erg ¡Esto no pude ser peor ¿O sí? — chillo enojada. Observe con asombro como instantáneamente comenzó a llover .Sin más que hacer, comencé a reír cual psicópata

¡Esto solo le puedo, ocurrir a ella!

**BELLA POV **

Maldito, Maldito y Mil veces maldito Charlie Swan, estoy segura que l traerme al campamento más que un "regalo", como había dicho él, era un castigo

Sin duda lo era ¿Acaso todos los seres divinos me odian?

… "_¡Esto no puede ser peor ¿O sí?"…_ — había gritado media hora antes, para que al instante comenzara a llover y Edward a reír, para luego yo unirme a sus estrepitosas risas.

Debía admitirlo, esto era realmente patético y muy divertido

— Tu… Eres un imán, para las cosas insólitas — rió entre dientes, sosteniendo a la cosa esa entre sus brazos…

— No es gracioso — me queje — Vivir, mi vida llena de mala suerte, es duro… —suspire. Nos encontrábamos bajo un inmenso árbol, el cual nos protegía de la lluvia

— Te creo. Toma sostenlo — lo observé sin entender, hasta que sentí a una cálida y para nada mojada, bola de pelos entre mis brazos

— N-n-no, ale-Ja-lo — tartamudee. Sin embargo, el ya no se encontraba allí ¿A dónde demonios fue?

_*Miau* *Miau* *Miau* —_ Empezó a maullar desesperadamente, la bola de pelos

— Ya deja de maullar — lo observe de manera intimidante, lo cual para mi sorpresa logro que se calmara…Solo por unos segundos, para luego comenzar a maullar, aun mas fuerte ¿Acaso bromeaba?

— ¿Que le haces? — grite del susto, que me lleve al encontrarme nuevamente con la figura de Edward a pocos centímetros de mi ¡Vaya que era rápido! — ¿qué te sucede pequeño? ¿Qué te hizo esa chica malvada? — le pregunto a la astuta bola de pelos

Mi rostro, en estos momentos no tendría precio ¿Qué le hice yo? ¡NO le hice nada!

Además ¿Acaso el erala madre del gato?

— Tranquilo Garfield

Si, sin duda Edward, no era el chico que creía… ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese para un gato?

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Cap., ¿Qué opinan?**_

_**A los 86 Revierws subiré el próximo Capitulo**_

_**Adelanto del próximo Capitulo…**_

— _¿Tienes miedo a besarme? — dijo lentamente. Lo fulminé con la mirada ¿acaso me llamaba cobarde?_

— _¿Tú qué crees? — le pregunte, sentándome a horcadas sobre él y comenzando a besarlo… — Al parecer no — comente con sorna, una vez que nos separamos. Rápidamente, me dirigí hacia la salida de su cabaña — ¡Adiós Seth! — Salude al moreno chico, que alternaba su mirada entre Edward y yo — Le diré a Leah, que le mandas saludos_


	11. Chismes Y Besos

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

— ¿Garfield? ¿De verdad? — pregunte con sorna. Él solo se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada, comenzando a mecer a esa bola de pelos ruidosa

— Es un buen nombre — se defendió

— Si. Solo espero que si es que tienes algún día un hijo, no seas tú el que escoja el nombre… Lograrías que hasta tu propio hijo te odiara y créeme que no es algo muy difícil

— Solo para que lo entiendas. Eres la única que me odia — negué. No lo odiaba era solo que… bueno tal vez lo odiaba, solo un poco

—Si con "todos", te refieres a las zorras teñidas; Déjame decirte que aun, no están catalogadas como seres humanos, persona ni animales.

— Eso fue cruel — aseguro, tratando de contener sus risa — ¿Siempre sueles hablar... así?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Con sinceridad? — pregunte confundida, a decir verdad mi forma de hablar era normal…creo — Si. Siempre, no me gusta mentir, además debo agregar que soy pésima para hacerlo — fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué le contaba eso?

— Sabes… si no hubiéramos tenido un primer encuentro tan desagradable, tu ya hubieras formado parte de mi… — espere pacientemente por unos segundos a que terminara su oración, hasta ahora inconclusa, pero él solo se encontraba callado

— Créeme que jamás seria una de tus conquistas — reí ante lo estúpido de la idea, acomodando mi espalda sobre el tosco tronco del árbol — No eres mi tipo y tu ego, es lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiéramos en una misma habitación

— Nunca dije nada de una habitación. Es sorprendente que tengas ese tipo de pensamien…

— ¡No lo dije en ese sentido! — chille sintiendo mi rostro arder. Bufe, observando hacia cualquier lugar, que no me obligara a mirar su rostro. Incluso podía imaginármelo con una estúpida sonrisa — Eres un pervertido — farfulle

— Si. Lo soy — acepto riendo… Agh — Y tú te sonrojas por todo ¿Acaso eres una niña o qué?

— ¡Oye tu…! — iba a exclamar, pero uno de sus níveos dedos se posaron sobre mis labios, impidiéndome hablar. Rodé los ojos, este chico tenía una especie de complejo de Casanova

— ¿Acaso nuestra pequeña aun es… inocente? — pregunto con un tono de voz, horriblemente empalagoso, acercando su rostro a milímetros del mío

Sus ojos observaban atentos los míos. Dejo de cubrir mis labios, para tomar mi barbilla entre una de sus manos...

— ¡Los encontré…! — una cegadora luz, alumbro nuestro rostro, obligándonos a cubrírnoslo, pues demonios que me dejo ciega — Lo siento chicos — se disculpo la voz, sin rostro ya que aun seguía ciega

— Auch. Mis ojos — llorisquee — ¿Qué hora es? — le pregunte la pelirrojo chico de ojos marrones, que nos observaba de manera picara a Ed… Muñequito de plástico y a mí

— Son las 10:30. Hemos estado buscándolos desde hace horas… Pero debimos dejar de buscar debido a la lluvia y hemos reanudado la búsqueda una vez que dejo de llover

— ¡Genial! — le sonreí, al muchacho, el cual se me quedo observando cómo estúpido… Hombres

— ¡Swan, Cullen! — escuchamos la inconfundible voz del director. Ese hombre me las pagaría. Él y Charlie, sabrían el verdadero significado de la palabra venganza — ¡¿Se encuentras bien?

— ¿Acaso le importa? — respondí mordazmente, comenzando a caminar por donde había llegado hacia nosotros el director

— ¡Niñita! — escuche gritar a aquella estúpida y aterciopelada voz

— ¿Que quieres zopenco? — conteste a voz de grito

— El camino es aquel — señalo la dirección contraria por la cual yo me dirigía. Con el poco orgullo que me quedaba regrese hacia en donde se encontraban, lanzándole dagas por los ojos

.

.

.

Jamás en mi vida estuve, ni estaré más feliz de haber vuelto a ese maldito campamento. Apenas llegue a la cabaña, tome un largo y reconfórtale baño

El director por supuesto se había disculpado por el "Pequeño error", alegando que todos podían cometer uno alguna vez en su vida…

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que la _bola de pelos_, fue encontrada y adoptada por el animal que tiene como dueño

Resta decir, que ya eh planeado más de mil formas para hacer desaparecer a esa cosa que toda la noche comienza a maullar, debido a que el estúpido de su dueño lo tira de la cama…

Me encontraba buscando mis calcetines, debajo de mi cama, ya que misteriosamente, habían desaparecido en su mayoría

— ¡Bella! — escuché gritar a Leah de manera desesperada, lo cual logro que golpeara mi cabeza con la cama

— ¡Tú y tu bendita madre… Ugh… Estas muerta! — chille comenzando a correrla escaleras abajo, por toda la cabaña. La muy maldita sí que era rápida — ¡No huyas cobarde!

— ¡Espera! — grito colocando sus manos en señal de alto, cuando me encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella y su esbelto y delicado cuello — Si muero, no sabrás lo que dicen…

— ¿Y ese chisme, me concierne? — pregunte sin interés alguno. Jamás me importo lo que las demás personas dijeran. Si alguna vez me hubiera importado, no hubiera arruinado la reunión de Charlie con aquellos ejecutivos Alemanes, cuando mi padre, me encontró besándome con mi novio de ese entonces… en el armario de su despacho

—Si lo digo ¿Qué gano por ello? — rodé los ojos, colocando uno de mis dedos en mi barbilla como la típica pose pensativa

— Ganas…no estar llenas de cardenales y traumas psicológicos

— ¡Vendido a la amenaza de muerte! —Aseguro cómicamente — Muy bien. Al parecer todo el campamento comenta que tu y Edward Cullen, anduvieron a los besos, cuando estaban perdidos. Dicen que los vieron — Gruñí. Ese maldito y mentiroso pelirrojo…

— ¡Jamás lo besaría!

— Bueno…Es híper mega sexy Bells. Yo no solo lo besaría, sino que también iría con él a…

— ¡Ya cállate por el amor de tu madre! — rogué asqueada. Ella solo me saco la lengua.

— Bueno. El tema es que Royce, me pregunto si era verdad… y bueno le he dicho que no lo sabía… pero que…

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?

— ¿Estoy en problemas cierto? — asentí lentamente, murmurando un pequeño y casi inaudible _"Corre"_ — ¡Te quiero! — grito antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal. Vuelvo a repetirlo ¡Esa chica sí que era rápida!

— Te quedaras huérfano — le asegure a la bola de pelos, quien estaba plácidamente recostado sobre el sofá — Lo matare. Sé que él sabía de ese chisme. De verdad lo matare ¡Debió desmentirlo!

.

.

.

Me encontraba frente al pequeño y dulce Seth Clearwater. El chico era adorable, cosa que me hacía dudar de su parentesco con su hermana… Leah

Como Edward, no llegaba a la cabaña, decidí ir a buscarlo, y como siempre los muy chismosos del campamento, me dijeron en donde podía hallarlo y aquí estoy

— Eres guapo Seth — asegure con una sonrisa, el cual él correspondió — Y por lo visto inteligente

— Bueno…

— Por esa razón — lo interrumpí — Me dirás en donde se encuentra tu amigo, Cullen

— ¿Emmet?

— ¡Edward! — gruñí, logrando que se removiera incomodo en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba sentado — Se que está aquí. Lo han visto ¡Dime donde demonios se oculta!

— Él…

—Está aquí, así que deja de gritar ¿Quieres? — observe furioso como se sentaba en una pequeña silla, observándome con suficiencia

— No — respondí, golpeado su pecho con uno de mis dedos, logrando que se tamalera con silla y todo — Tu sabes lo que dicen — afirme, no pregunte

— Si

— Oigan chicos…

— ¡Cállate! — gritamos Edward y yo al unisonó. Seth nos observo con real miedo

— ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? — pregunto sin entender, alejando mi manos de su pecho. Lo observe aun mas furiosa que antes — Acaso quieres que piensen que tu primer beso fue con otro — sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír ¿Mi primer beso? Vaya que ese chico era aun más estúpido de lo normal

— No… Eres patético — recompuse mis fracciones. Debía estar seria y enojada ¡Sí! — Crees que quiero que el chico con el cual coqueteo crea que TU, el idiota más grande del campamento e incluso del mundo, estuvo a los besos conmigo

— ¿Tienes miedo a besarme? — dijo lentamente. Lo fulminé con la mirada ¿acaso me llamaba cobarde?

— ¿Tú qué crees? — le pregunte, sentándome a horcadas sobre él y comenzando a besarlo… — Al parecer no — comente con sorna, una vez que nos separamos. Rápidamente, me dirigí hacia la salida de su cabaña — ¡Adiós Seth! — Salude al moreno chico, que alternaba su mirada entre Edward y yo — Le diré a Leah, que le mandas saludos

— ¡Oye…! — escuche como grita desde la cabaña de Seth, sin mas comencé a correr a la vez que reía

Bien. Edward Cullen, podría ser un idiota, estúpido, ególatra, egocéntrico… La lista era muy, muy larga, pero lo que no era y jamás seria, es un mal besador

Incluso el haberlo besado por sorpresa, no evito que respondiera rápidamente al beso con avidez y experiencia y ¡vaya que me gusto!

Toque mis hinchados labios, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sonreír?

Tal vez por el hecho de haber dejado por primera vez a Edward Cullen, callado y sin un comentario torpe a decir

Si. Si lugar a dudas, me encanta ganar

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Cap., ¿Qué opinan?**_

_**A los 100 Revierws subiré el próximo Capitulo**_

_**Adelanto del próximo Capitulo…**_

— _Ese beso…no fue nada — comente sonrojada, pues no me ayudaba el hecho en encontrarme solo con una holgada blusa, que solo cubría la mitad de mis muslos. Además ¿Quién demonios le dijo que solo usara su pantalón de dormir? — Ahora. Déjame pasar _

— _Bien — sonrió, corriéndose del pequeño pasillo, dándome pase libre hacia mi habitación. Comencé a caminar de manera despreocupada, para poco segundos después sentir como Edward, estrellaba mi cuerpo de manera delicada, pero a la vez brusca, contra la pared — Entonces este beso, tampoco significara nada… — susurro, para comenzar a besarme de manera furiosa, obligándome a enredar mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas_


	12. Besos y Diversión

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

En estos momentos, me encontraba en la gran e importante misión, de atrapar a ese condenado gato, que corría con un calcetín mío, en su boca ¿Acaso se creía perro o qué?

Si. Esto no era justo. La alegría de haber callado a Cullen, me duro poco, para encontrarme al maldito Garfield, cómodamente recostado en mi cama… En cuanto me vio comenzó a correr, no sin antes llevarse ni calcetín como premio

— ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Gato traidor! — bufe. Primero acepte que se quedara en mi cabaña… y la de Edward, pero aun así, era más mía que de él y segundo ese gato, al igual que su dueño me hacían la vida a cuadritos… Tal vez debería comprarme un perro y así devolverles una cucharada de su propia medicina

— ¡Bella! — entraron por la puerta principal, Leah y Alice gritando al unisonó. Debía comenzar a cerrar la puerta con cerradura, para mantener a las visitas indeseadas lejos. No, no podría hacerlo, ya que sino luego vendría el director a preguntarme, porque demonios no dejaba entrar a Edward Cullen a su propia cabaña

— ¿Qué quieren? — pregunte de mala manera, buscando al endemoniado gato que pareció esfumarse por la cabaña

— Wow. Tu siempre tan buena y dulce — comento con sarcasmo Leah — ¿No crees Alice?

— Por supuesto. Ser tan amable es un defecto en Bella

— Ya cállense y ayúdenme — les ordene a ambas

— ¿A qué?

— A buscar a la personificación del mal. A eso Alice

— Pero si Emmet y Edward, no se encuentras aquí — respondió ella de manera inocente — ¡Estás jugando al pilla- pilla con Edward! — me señalo acusatoriamente, comenzando a buscar a "Su hermano" por la cabaña

— Leah — llame a la morena, que observaba divertida a Alice

— ¿Qué?

— Eres una mala influencia para Alice — asegure ganándome un jalón de orejas de mi fuerte amiga. — Auch. No toques mis delicadas orejas — me queje, adolorida por el fuerte jalón

— No te metas, con mi delicada influencia

— ¿Te das cuenta, que no tiene ningún sentido lo que has dicho?

— Lo sé — aseguro cabizbaja — Pero, esto sí — con "Esto sí", la muy maldita se refería a lanzarme el contenido del vaso que se encontraba reposado en la pequeña mesita, al lado del sofá

— ¡Ugh! ¡Es jugo de ciruela! — chille, tomando su jersey y secándome el rostro con el

— ¡Oye! ¡Era mi jersey favorito!

— Lo superaras…Algún día —en mi rostro se formo una sincera sonrisa de maldad, la cual desapareció al ver como Leah se lanzaba sobre mí, al igual que un luchador profesional — ¡Auch! — exclame con dolor. El haber chocado con el suelo, me había causado casi cosquillas, pero el que Leah se mantuviera sobre mí…Eso si había dolido ¿Qué demonios comía esta chica?

— Discúlpate

— Ja-mas — conteste jadeante — ¡Ayuda Greenpeace! ¡Una ballena me ataca!

Muy bien. Minutos más tarde había aprendido mi lección, jamás decirle ballena a Leah, o ganaras como castigo que te realice una llave estilo luchador, como ella le había dicho _"La llave de la muerte"_

— Discúlpate

— No — con un movimiento calculado y para nada rápido, le babosee la mano, logrando que ella, se la limpiara con asco — ¡Muere! — grite lanzándome sobre ella

— ¡ALTO! — el grito de Alice, logro que ambas dejáramos de hacer lo que hacíamos. Yo por mi parte, deje de intentarle morder los tobillos a Leah y ella, libero mis piernas de una dolorosa, muy dolorosa llave que estaba haciéndome ¿Acaso esa chica era luchadora por la noche?

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte al ver sus ojos de psicópata perdido, escondiendo _algo,_ por detrás de su espalda

— ¡Habla mujer! — rodé los ojos ante la exclamación de Leah. Sin duda ella era un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de mujer…

— Miren lo que encontré — saco lentamente de atrás de su espalda a juna muy asustada bola de pelos… Oh. Venganza, dulce y tierna venganza

— _Garfield. Eres gato muerto_ —masculle sin emitir sonido, solo para que el gato, me entendiera, si es que podría hacerlo. En cuando intento escapar desesperado de los brazos de Alice, supe que si lo había hecho — Chicas. Tengo una idea ¿Me apoyan?

**EDWARD POV**

— Woaw. Te cambio de cabaña — ofreció de maneras rápida Seth, luego de unos minutos que Bella, abandono su cabaña

— No — conteste enojado. Si, el beso había sido alucinante y demasiado decir, nunca pensé que ella me besara para luego irse contoneando las caderas con una endemoniada sonrisa sexy… La subestime y mucho

— Vamos Edward. Cambiemos, tú no la soportas, pues te aseguro que yo, lo hare

— No

— Bien. Dame una razón y te dejare de molestas ¿Por qué no quieres cambiar de cabaña?

— Por tu propio bien

— ¿Y…? — rodé los ojos. Que tanta explicación necesitaba, si digo no, es no

— Ella, es muy dominante

— Me encantan que me dominen — replico, observándome de manera desafiante

— Es enojadiza, mandona y…

— ¡Que esperamos para cambiar de cuarto!

— Leah, es su amiga — sonreí por lo último. Según Seth… Su hermana mayor Leah, le había dado una buena golpiza por él, haber salido con una de su amiga

— Bien. Quédate con la habitación… Pero volveré a por Bella…Luego que Leah, muera misteriosamente en un accidente de tránsito — movió sus cejas sugestivamente, con aire petulante — Vamos por chicas, estoy aburrido

— Eres un idiota — asegure entre risas, saliendo de la cabaña

.

.

.

Me encontraba en la cabaña, ya listo para dormir. La noche era perfecta para salir y nosotros por una estricta orden de James, no podíamos ir al pueblo cercano a divertirnos y pasarla bien

No había visto a Bella, desde lo que sucedió en la cabaña de Seth y eso que ambos vivíamos en la misma cabaña. Al parecer ella me evitaba por alguna extraña razón

— ¡Llegue Garfield! — llame a mi pequeño animal. Amaba a ese gato y aun mas, si este logra asustar y molestar a Bella— ¿Garfield? —Muy bien. ¿Dónde demonios se encuentra Garfield?

_*Miau* *Miau**Miau*_

Sonreí, al escuchar sus maullidos. Al menos, Bella no lo había matado...

— Hey pequeño — despeine su suave melena, para sostenerlo entre mis brazos, mientras él seguía maullando desesperadamente— ¿Pero…que…? ¡Qué demonios! ¡Isabella!

**BELLA POV**

Aburrida. Muy Aburrida. Híper mega aburrida… y el pensar que estoy aburrida, tampoco me divierte en lo absoluto

Este campamento era demasiado aburrido por las noches. Royce había venido a visitarme, luego que las chicas se fueron, invitándome a pasar la noche más divertida de todas… a su cabaña

Me negué inmediatamente ¿Acaso se creía que era una cualquiera? El muy idiota era guapo, sexy, guapo y mucho más sexy. Pero si quería hacer _eso_ con él, yo seria la que lo decidiría o como mucho ambos; Pero no…él quería hacerlo y lo quería hacer ya, cosa que me lo hizo saber a los gritos, luego de haberme negado

En fin. Al parecer llegara a su cabaña con un ojo morado. Idiota pervertido

— ¡Isabella! — sonreí al escuchar el grito de Edward. Inmediatamente deje el vaso de agua en la mesada de la cocina, para dirigirme hacia mi habitación… No tenía ganas de pelear con Edward. Lo sé. Era algo increíble, pero real

Con pasos sigilosos – para ser yo – Y silenciosos, comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, solo faltaba recorrer el pequeño pasillo que me dirigiría hacia las habitaciones y listo

— ¿Qué haces? — escuche su voz, para luego escuchar como carraspeaba. Maldito idiota ¿Por qué tenía que descubrirme?

— Escapo que no ves — conteste enojada, observándolo a los ojos. Error, él sostenía al boca flojas del Garfield, con una hermosa manicura y accesorios que Alice, Leah y yo, le habíamos colocado

— Buen intento — sonrió fugazmente — ¿Qué le haz echo a Garfield? — preguntó enojado, dejando libre a la bola de pelos… Luego arreglaría cuentas con esa_ cosa_

— Nada — conteste con tono inocente, observándolo al rostro. Otro error, él mordía insistentemente sus labios… — No quiero hablar de esto — comencé a caminar por el pasillo, solo unos segundos hasta que su cuerpo, se interpuso en mi camino

— Al igual que tampoco quieres hablar del beso ¿Verdad? — susurro — ¿Por qué me evitas?

— Simpre lo hago... No me agradas ¿Recuerdas?

— Lo sé, pero tambien se que ese beso, te gusto mas de lo que quieres admitir

— Ese beso…no fue nada — comente sonrojada, pues no me ayudaba el hecho en encontrarme solo con una holgada blusa, que solo cubría la mitad de mis muslos. Además ¿Quién demonios le dijo que solo usara su pantalón de dormir? — Ahora. Déjame pasar

— Bien — sonrió, corriéndose del pequeño pasillo, dándome pase libre hacia mi habitación. Comencé a caminar de manera despreocupada, para poco segundos después sentir como Edward, estrellaba mi cuerpo de manera delicada, pero a la vez brusca, contra la pared — Entonces este beso, tampoco significara nada… — susurro, para comenzar a besarme de manera furiosa, obligándome a enredar mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas

De manera rápida, me coloco contra la pared. Sus labios eran dominantes e insistentes, pero aun así no dejaba de lado ese matiz dulce y cariñoso. Mis manos, de manera automática se dirigieron hacia su cabello, desordenándolo aun mas, tratándo de acercarlo a mí y cortar toda supuesta distancia que quedara entre nosotros

— ¿Deci-ias? — susurro sobre mis labios, sin perder el ritmo del beso. Acaricie sus mejillas con ambas manos, alejándolo de mí, para observarlo a los ojos

— Es-te beso…-n-no sig-ni-fica nada — asegure entre jadeos, debido a la falta de aire. Él sin embargo continúo el beso, en donde había terminado

— ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! — de manera rápida me separe de Edward, deshaciendo el agarre de mi piernas, de alrededor de su cintura

Ambos nos dirigimos, hacia la sala, sin siquiera mirarnos, para encontrarnos a Alice, Emmet, Angela, Leah. Seth y Jasper, saltando y gritando por nuestra sala

— ¡Hey! — grito Edward, tratando de llamar su atención. Pero nada, ellos seguían saltando y comenzando a saltar por los sofás. Rodé los ojos, para luego silbar, tal cual como me lo había enseñado _Henry _

— ¡Cállense! — grite enojada. Resulto casi gracioso el que todos, prácticamente quedaron como piedra ante mi grito — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¡Iremos al pueblo! — Grito Emmet — Pero es un secreto, no digan nada, porque nos escaparemos

— La mitrad del campamento escucho sus gritos — aseguro Edward, aun mas confundido que yo ¿Había un pueblo cerca? ¡Porque nadie me lo dijo!

— El que habla sabe que lo golpeare — comento _musculitos_, golpeando su palma abierta con unos de sus puños, en un gran y acertado esfuerzo por resultar ser intimidante — ¿Vienen?

— Por supuesto

— ¡Cuenta conmigo! — dije con una sonrisa en el rostro… Esta noche, era única y exclusivamente para divertirse

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo; ¿Qué opinan? **_

_**A los 122 Revierws subiré el próximo Capitulo**_

* * *

_**Adelanto del próximo Capitulo…**_

— _¿Entiendes Cullen? —pregunto Bella, apoyando su pierna el espacio libre de mi silla, entre medio de mis piernas y a pocos centímetros de mi "amigo"_

— _Si digo no ¿Qué haces?_

— _Te quedas sin hijos — se encogió de hombros — Y sin sexo, porque créeme, me asegurare que tu amigo, no pueda funcionar por mucho, mucho tiempo_

— _Bien. Lo hare… ¿Contenta?_

— _Muy contenta Eddie — susurro a pocos centímetros de mis labios, para luego separarse con una extensa sonrisa instalada en su rostro — ¡Muchachos! ¡Que comiencen las pulseadas de fuerza de brazos!_

_Los gritos del bar no se hicieron esperar. Suspire rendido. Bella me había obligado a competir contra la mitad del bar y luego contra nada más y nada menos que…ella _


	13. El Bar Y La Apuesta

******Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo tambien quiero uno!... A ti tambien te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Increíble. El juntarse con Bella, no le hacía ningún bien a mi pequeña hermana, quien había optado por pedirle una blusa prestada a la susodicha… El problema, esa blusa era más reveladora que un brasier ¡Era mi hermanita por el amor de dios!

Sin embargo, tanto Emmet como yo, a sabiendas que Alice no cedería, prometimos cuidarla y protegerla toda la noche, para que ningún idiota se le acercara

Llegamos al pueblo, en la camioneta - Robada - del campamento. La cual Emmet condujo como un demente, era de saberse que la locura por la velocidad, era hereditaria

— ¡Llegamos! — grito Jasper, quien no dejaba de observar a Bella, peleándolo. Bueno, al menos no era el único que corría con esa desgracia

— ¡Genial! ¿Qué haremos ahora? — pregunto Leah, bajándose de la camioneta rápidamente. Todos nos observamos contraídos ¿Qué demonios haríamos ahora?

— Son patéticos — aseguro Bella — Planearon una huida, pero no una plan de diversión

— ¡Oye! Somos adolescentes. No pensamos, solo lo hacemos — observe extrañado a Emmet ¿Desde cuándo decía algo tan sabio? — ¿Qué miran? El director fue quien lo dijo — un _"Ha",_ se dejo escapar de la boca de todos. Eso si tenía lógica

— Y…que…

— No sé. Tal vez debamos ir al parque y comprar cervezas — ofreció Seth interrumpiendo a Alice, para luego, ganarse un golpe de parte de Leah

— ¿Has hecho eso? — Pregunto con dulzura, a lo que Seth asintió, ganándose otro golpe para nada dulce de Leah — ¿Con quién? ¡Matare a los idiotas que te corrompieron! — tanto Emmet y yo tragamos en seco. De verdad esa chica lograba dar miedo

— Hey Termineitor— exclamó Bella, alejando a Seth de las garras del mal — No lo fastidies. Nosotras no nos hemos portado mejor que… — no pudo decir nada más, debió a que la morena la había acallado con sus manos

— ¡Se pueden callar ya! — Chillo Alice enojada — ¡Qué tal si vamos a ese bar! — señalo al bar que se encontraba a no menos de tres metros de distancia

— ¡Voto por el bar! — Emmet comenzó a correr hacia adentro — ¡Muévanse estúpidos! — gruñí. Al parecer, debía ser yo el que cuidara a Alice y también a Leah, y Bella… No me gustaba nada el cómo venían vestidas

**BELLA POV**

El pueblo… No era para nada un pueblo, era como una mini ciudad, solo que aburrido. A estas horas de la noche, solo se encontraba abierto, un pequeño bar de motoqueros

Alice, me había obligado, tanto a mí como a Leah, a utilizar ropa demasiado debeladora, bueno, no más que la de ella. A mí me había obligado a usar un pequeño y destartalado short de jean, en conjunto con una blusa blanca, con un gran escote en "V", el cual podía ser cubierto con los tres primeros botones que me obligo a abrir…Oh, sí y la blusa dejaba expuesto mi ombligo

Leah, no corrió con mi suerte, a ella la había obligado a llevar una pequeñísimo vestido, el cual no cubría nada…

Angela. Esa traidora, hizo un trato con el duende del mal, para solo vestir lo que a ella le plazca, a cambio de permitirle a Alice cambiar su guardarropa…Ya me encargaría yo que sufriera

— Quiero un… Martini seco — observé incrédula a Leah, al igual que el barman

— ¿No sales mucho verdad? — Golpee juguetonamente su costado — Cuatros cervezas frías — le pedí al hombre el cual asintió

— Intenta escaparte de mi madre — farfullo molesta — ¡Esa mujer es adivina! — Exclamo melodramáticamente, logrando que Alice, Angela y yo riéramos — ¿Y tu Bella? Has contado muy poco de tu madre — mi rostro se descompuso

— ¿Qué podría contar? — Comente de manera mordaz — No tengo madre

— ¿Murió?

— Si

— Lo siento

— Descuida Ang. Yo no

— Señoritas. Sus cervezas — sonrió el hombre, entregándonos las frías botellas de vidrio

— ¿Cuánto es? — observé como negaba lentamente, aun sin perder su sonrisa

— Las invita el caballero — señalo, a un guapo hombre de no más de veinte cinco años de edad, cabello castaño y un poco largo, ojos azules, una pequeña pero prominente barba que hacia resaltar sus carnosos y rojos labios… ¡Era Tom! **(Foto en perfil)**

— ¡Tom! — chille, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba y lanzándome a sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron gustosos

— ¡Pequeña! — Exclamo comenzando a darnos vueltas en el lugar, mientras reía — ¡Que gusto verte! — Me dejo en el suelo, el cual comenzó a moverse — ¿Te has mareado niña?

— Para nada idiota — mentí — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Creo que yo debería de preguntártelo a ti — se cruzo de brazos, observándome como lo haría mi padre

— Nada. Solo estoy haciendo una encuesta de las preguntas más estúpidas del mundo ¿Y qué crees? ¡Has ganado!

— Nunca extrañe tu humor negro — murmuro divertido. Golpe fuertemente su hombro

— Se que me amas

— Por supuesto — respondió inmediatamente. Me removí incomoda, observando hacia ambos lados del bar

— ¿Y Henry? — pegunte, cambiando el tema drásticamente; cosa que Tom noto, por lo cual solo sonrió señalando de hacia el lado más oscuro del bar — ¿Esta con una chica? — el rodo los ojos negando frenéticamente

— Su orgullo esta herido y tu sabes cómo se pone — explico. ¡Claro que lo sabia! Era insoportable cuando alguien dañaba o hería su orgullo

Henry era divertido e incluso cariñoso cuando se disponía serlo. Era poseedor de una mirada que podía helarte los huesos, su piel era tan olivácea como la noche, ojos negros como el carbón, su pequeña barba en forma de candado, le daba un toque aun mas peligros y su cuerpo robusto y tal vez un poco regordete…aunque si se lo decías, se enojaba.

— ¿Quién es él Bella? — pregunto Leah, quien parecía comerse con la mirada a Tom

— Tom

— ¿Vaya que es guapo?

— ¿Eres tu Angela? — pregunté sorprendida ¿Quién era esa chica atrevida?

— Tom. ¿Te gusta el pueblo? — Siguió preguntando ella, sin percatarse de mi hermoso comentario melodramático — ¡Que sonrisa!

— Creo que iremos con Henry… Diviértete Tom — sonreí con maldad, ante el rostro de pánico de mi amigo. Sabía que él no le haría nada a Angela. Era como un cachorrito…indefenso y bonito

— ¡Espera…Bella…!

— Me quedo Bells — chillo Leah con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, arrastre a Alice conmigo hacia en donde se encontraba Henry, rodeado por los muchachos

— ¡Haz hecho trampa niño! — lo escuche gritar con aquella voz suya tipo: _"muévete y mueres"_

— ¡Son pulseadas idiota! ¿Cómo podría hacer trampa? — Ese era Edward. Imposible… ¿No?

— ¡Te desfigurare el rostro niño lindo! — okey. Eso ya no era un juego. Corrí hacía en donde se encontraba Henry, lanzándome a sus brazos

— ¿Qué cuentas idiota? — susurre en su oído, con voz divertida, ante la sorpresa expresada en su rostro

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — Pregunto separándome de él — Y vestida muy…Woaw

— Tom me hizo la misma pregunta — respondí — ¿Sabes qué? No le respondí… ¿Qué hacías?

— Iba a golpear a ese niño lindo — señalo de manera amenazadora a Edward, quien lo observaba retadoramente ¿Acaso no sabía cuando rendirse y agachar la cabeza? Henry y los chicos eras como treinta y el era solo uno, si es que Emmet, Seth y Jasper lo defendían, cosa que seguro harían

— Hazlo y mueres — asegure rodando los ojos

— ¿Te gusta el niño, _terremoto_? — pregunto burlón. Fruncí el ceño, antes de golpearlo fuertemente en el pecho

— ¿Te importa gordinflón?

— Tienes suerte de que te quiera. Créeme que si fueras otra persona, estarías muerta — sonreí abiertamente, abrazándolo nuevamente

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en New York con Nina

— ¿Bromeas? Nina se encuentra por aquí, estamos de paso. Iremos hacia Los Ángeles, a visitar a sus padres

— Hmp… Y tú no quieres — afirme, observando el pequeño pendiente de brillantes que se había colocado en la oreja izquierda. Esa y otras cosa más, eran por lo cual lo adinerados padres de su esposa, no lo querían — ¿Cuánto te quedaras aquí?

— Estamos dándole unos últimos toques a unas motos que se averiaron en el camino…dentro de pocos días nos iremos

— ¿Estaban jugando a las pulseadas? —pregunte con interés. Me encantaba ganarles

— Si — aseguro serio. Había perdido, no cabía duda — El niño lindo nos gano a todos ¿Lo conoces? — me encogí de hombros

— ¡Hey Cullen!

— ¿Qué quieres Swan?

— Vaya, que se aman — se mofo divertido Henry

— ¡Cállate! — exclamamos Eddie y yo al unísono

**EDWARD POV**

— ¿Eres el ganador verdad? — pregunto ella de manera inocente…demasiado inocente diría yo. La observe con cara de póker, pero nada. Era imposible "leer" los pensamientos de esa chica

— ¿No crees que es obvio? — conteste con otra pregunta, observando cómo sus ojos flameaban de furia. Sonreí abiertamente, como siempre digo, hacerla enojar es muy divertido

— Escucha estúpido. Haremos una apuesta… El que pierda, deberá desnudarse frente a todos — la observé con incredulidad ¿Acaso creía que podría ganarme? ¡Dios, le gane incluso a hombres que tenían aun más músculos en los ojos, que ella en el brazo!

— ¿Bromeas verdad?

— No… Tienes miedo — afirmo, no pregunto. Negué inmediatamente

— No. Pienso que te veraz linda desnuda — los gritos de júbilo, llenaron el bar. Bella solo sonrió acercándose a escasos centímetros de mi rostro

— ¿Solo linda? ¿No me tienes confianza, cierto?

— Tú…Es…

— Entonces a jugar se ha dicho — susurró con maldad — Sabes que debes cumplir con tu apuesta ¿Verdad?

— Tu también — le recordé. Era casi increíble que pensara desnudarse frente a todos los presentes…Todos los presentes hombres

— ¡Tu puedes terremoto! — grito uno de los motociclistas, el cual tenía a Leah y ¿Angela?, colgadas de su cuello

— ¿Entiendes Cullen? —pregunto Bella, apoyando su pierna el espacio libre de mi silla, entre medio de mis piernas y a pocos centímetros de mi "amigo"

— Si digo no ¿Qué haces?

— Te quedas sin hijos — se encogió de hombros — Y sin sexo, porque créeme, me asegurare que tu amigo, no pueda funcionar por mucho, mucho tiempo

— Bien. Lo hare… ¿Contenta?

— Muy contenta Eddie — susurro a pocos centímetros de mis labios, para luego separarse con una extensa sonrisa instalada en su rostro — ¡Muchachos! ¡Que comiencen las pulseadas de fuerza de brazos!

Los gritos del bar no se hicieron esperar. Suspire rendido. Bella me había obligado a competir contra la mitad del bar y luego contra nada más y nada menos que…ella

.

.

.

Casi una hora más tarde de salir nuevamente invicto, me encontraba con una muy confiada Bella, sentada frente a mí colocando su mano en la típica posición de pulseadas… Esto seria, fácil, demasiado fácil

_**

* * *

**_

Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo; ¿Qué opinan?

_**A los 150 Revierws subiré el próximo Capitulo**_

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo Capitulo…**

Me encontraba en mi oficina, observando una vieja fotografía de mi pequeña Bella. Suspire, vaya que los años habían pasado y yo cada vez mas viejo

— Adelante — comente con sorna, al encontrarme con mi enojada hermana, sentada frente a mi escritorio

— No estoy para chistes Charlie — reclamo frunciendo su ceño — ¡No puedo creer que nos hallas engañado!

— Era necesario — explique con voz monótona. No quería ni imaginarme la futura llamada que recibiría de Bella, y mucho menos del director — Es lo mejor para ella

— ¡La estas obligando a hacerlo! ¡Dijimos que sería su decisión!

— Mery — suspire, observándola a los ojos — Ambos sabemos que Bella es cabezota y orgullosa…

— A alguien salió ¿No crees? — sonreí como respuesta

— Lo sé y por eso se que debo hacer algo para que…

— ¡No! ¡Me niego!

— Mery — hable con severidad — Renee y Bella deben unir sus lazos de madre e hija

— Pero Renee…

— Eso, es el pasado. Ahora Renee, será la nueva maestra de Bella y roguemos que no se forme la tercera guerra mundial allí


	14. Sorpresas No Deseadas

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

Me encontraba en mi oficina, observando una vieja fotografía de mi pequeña Bella. Suspire, vaya que los años habían pasado y yo cada vez más viejo

— Adelante — comente con sorna, al encontrarme con mi enojada hermana, sentada frente a mi escritorio

— No estoy para chistes Charlie — reclamo frunciendo su ceño — ¡No puedo creer que nos hallas engañado!

— Era necesario — explique con voz monótona. No quería ni imaginarme la futura llamada que recibiría de Bella, y mucho menos del director — Es lo mejor para ella

— ¡La estas obligando a hacerlo! ¡Dijimos que sería su decisión!

— Mery — suspire, observándola a los ojos — Ambos sabemos que Bella es cabezota y orgullosa…

— A alguien salió ¿No crees? — sonreí como respuesta

— Lo sé y por eso se que debo hacer algo para que…

— ¡No! ¡Me niego!

— Mery — hable con severidad — Renee y Bella deben unir sus lazos de madre e hija

— Pero Renee…

— Eso, es el pasado. Ahora Renee, será la nueva maestra de Bella y roguemos que no se forme la tercera guerra mundial allí

**BELLA POV**

Sabia como ganar, mi método siempre era infalible y los hombres, en su mayoría igual de estúpidos. Observé a un muy confiado Edward, sentado frente a mí. Si, esto sería más que fácil

— 1…2…3… ¡Ya! — grito Henry, indicándonos que comenzáramos. No era tonta, sabía que mi fuerza, no era nada comparada con la de Edward, pero mi inteligencia y sentido de manipulación…

Sonreí, ladeando mi cabeza de costado, mordiendo mi labio inferior nerviosa, rogando porque esto funcionara con Edward

— Ríndete —dijo de manera despreocupada, sin duda aun no implementaba ni una milésima de su fuerza real en e agarre de su mano contrala mía

— No — murmuré

**EDWARD POV**

— No — respondió en un murmullo demasiado sexy. Observa atónito como desabrochaba aun mas los botones de su escote, dejándome ver el encaje de su sostén. Cerré mis ojos, nervioso no quería tener esa imagen malditamente sexy en mi cabeza, debía concentrarme. Escuche una risita proveniente de ella, para luego sentir mi mano chocar con la mesa

— ¡Bien hecho, Bella! — la observé incrédulo… ¡Se trataba de una treta!

— Gracias — exclamo con un endemoniado brillo de burla en sus ojos, comenzando a abrocharse los botones de su blusa…Esa…Tramposa — Me encanta ganar mis apuestas

— Eres…Eso fue trampa — le acuse, furioso

—No, solo fue una distracción. Yo no hice nada más que…distraerte y tú caíste. Ahora cumple tu apuesta

— ¡Bien! — exclame, acaso creía que no lo haría. Pff…Edward Cullen, siempre cumple su palabra y aun más, sus apuestas

**LEAH POV**

Chille eufórica, jamás en toda mi vida me había divertido mas. Primero…Tom, el solo pensar en esa hermosura de hombre me hacia querer encerrarlo en un armario y…

— ¡Deja de pensar guarradas! — me regaño una enojada Bella. Rodé los ojos; La entendía, el perderse del majestuoso, maravilloso e imperdible espectáculo de observar a Edward desnudo, era algo con lo que cualquiera se enojaría

Solo quedaba por decir una cosa, ese chico de había ganado el respeto de todos los presentes y había intimidado a unos cuantos. Reí, al recordar como Henry, le había tapado tontamente los ojos a Bella

— ¡Oye! No me culpes — me defendí, ante su mirada acusadora — Tu te perdiste el espectáculo

— Gracias Leah, aun sigo aquí — Edward sonrió con sorna, sentado en el asiento delantero. Me encogí de hombros

— Agradece que diga que fue un buen espectáculo y no que tu anatomía es tannnnnn…

— ¡Leah! — bufe cruzándome de brazos. Debí haber sido hija única — ¿Estas tomada?

— Edward. Creo que…te amo — dije de manera melodramática, olvidándome "accidentalmente" del estúpido comentario de Seth. El susodicho y todos los presentes de la camioneta rieron tontamente ¿Qué? No bromaba, ese espécimen de hombre, debía de pasar por mi cama…

**BELLA POV**

Apenas llegamos a _nuestra _cabaña, me lance hacia el sofá. Bufe, me encontraba muy cansada y por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo andaba mal…Era molesto, no saber qué era lo que me hacía sentir así

— ¿Enojada? — escuche decir con un tono de competa maldad, al idiota de Edward, no me digne en contestarle, tenia sueño y no quería pelear…Aun — Si, te ves enojada

— No molestes — gruñí, intentando lanzarle un cojín

— Yo creo que te encuentras, tan enojada porque…No pudiste verme desnudo — Negué, solo me encontraba frustrada no poderlo ver desnudo, pero no enojada. Si, era frustrante no haberle hecho alguna broma, pero al parecer si lo hubiera visto desnudo, tampoco podría haberle hecho una broma

— No — susurre con desgano — Tengo sueño y creo que… — me calle abruptamente, no tenia por que contarle mis inquietudes a nadie y mucho menos a él

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Acaso me importa? — replique, para luego sentir como cerraban la puerta bruscamente. Bien, esto era demasiado raro y no tenía ganas de ponerme a analizar la maldita situación. Cerré los ojos. Necesito dormir

.

.

Bufe aun adormilada. Los iditas niñitos, no hacían más que improvisar ritmos, para nada rítmicos con lo que se encontraran enfrente.

Yo por mi parte, me encontraba sentada en el suelo junto a Jasper. Apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Jasper, tenia sueño y las estúpidas clases de no sé que, comenzaban a la mañana. Aun no entendía la fascinación de Charlie en integrarme en clases de música… ¡Siquiera me había escuchado cantar!

Lo peor de todo. Yo no quería cantar, tal vez debería pedir un traslado de clase, por una que fuera algo como…No lo sé, pero no me agradaba esta clase

— ¿Tienes sueño?

— Por supuesto que sí — afirme, sintiendo como acariciaba mi cabeza ¿Acaso quería que me durmiera? — Me dormiré Jasper, y créeme los ronquidos no te agradaran — bromé, logrando que se riera

— ¿Y cómo sabes si ese no es mi plan?

—Mmm…eres malvado. ¡Bienvenido al club!

— ¡Hey, chicos! — se dejo escuchar el chillido de Leah, quien minutos atrás se encontraba bailando junto a unas chicas mas — Tendremos una nueva maestra… ¡No es genial! ¡Y es famosa! — Rodé los ojos, al parecer, solo quedaba yo intentando huir de este campamento

— Genial — murmuré sin ánimo alguno. Ella me observo extrañada

— Tiene sueño — explico Jasper, con una sonrisa divertida. Asentí dándole la razón

— Oh…Bueno como decía, dicen que es hermosa y además tal vez esté buscando nuevos talentos y… — deje de escuchar. Sin duda Leah, jamás se ganaría el título de compañera del año. Era una maldita ingrata, yo una buena persona que le enseñaba como fastidiar a las demás y ella, nada siquiera se preocupaba si andaba de _Friki_ por la vida

— ¡Alumnos! — se escucho la molesta voz del director, bufe ese hombre ya se encontraba en mi lista negra — Como todos sabrán, tendrán una nueva maestra

— ¿Es famosa? — pregunto una chica pequeñita, muy parecida a Alice… ¡Era Alice! Observe a mí alrededor para confirmar que casi todos se encontraban allí. Incluso Royce _(maldito idiota)_, Lauren _(perra)_ y Rosalie _(princesa del hielo)_

— Si. Lo es — los chillidos de sorpresa y alegría no se hicieron esperar. Suspire y debía soportar esto todas las mañanas. Maldición — Y muy talentosa, hermosa, apasionada con la música y todo aquello que se propone a…

— ¡Preséntela y ya hombre! —brame aburrida. No me interesaba en lo absoluto saber la vida de esa dichosa profesora. Ni que fuera alguien importante

— Luego le pide una cita — agrego con sorna Emmet, quien golpeo a Edward, mientras este le enseñaba a Seth a coquetear con una pelirroja. Hombres debían ser

— ¡Swan, Cullen, mas respeto!

— Entonces apúrese y ya —replique enojada. Sip, hoy no era mi día no quería que nadie me molestara, inclusive un directorsucho de quinta al cual – _Aun_ – no puedo hacer que me expulsé

— ¡Swan!

— ¡Director! — repetí con el mismo tono quisquilloso que el de él

— Es un caso perdido

— Gracias — murmuré de manera sarcástica, observando su mirada molesta

— Les presento a su maestra…Renee Dywler — dijo rápidamente, dejando ver a aquella mujer de cabello corto hasta poco por debajo de sus hombros, de color castaño, ojos azules, piel blanca y cuerpo perfecto…

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede? — escuche a Jasper susurrar a mi oído, sacudiéndome delicadamente, sentía mi cuerpo tenso y unas infinitas ganas de ahorcar a aquella mujer ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Por qué? ¡No tenía derecho alguno!

— Sácame de aquí

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Quiero irme! — exclamé en apenas un susurro, poniéndome de pie y abandonando la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aun escuchaba a los gritos del director exigiéndome volver a la clase. ¡Ni muerta!

Necesitaba estar sola y lejos de aquella mujer…

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo; ¿Qué opinan?**_

_**A los 172 Revierws subiré el próximo Capitulo**_

* * *

_**Adelanto del próximo Capitulo…**_

— _¿Lista para irnos Bells? — Pregunto Tom, ya montado a su moto — será un largo camino de aquí a Boston_

— _Mmm…claro_

— _¿Segura que quieres ir con nosotros? La vida de un motoquero es dura — dijo con una mueca tonta. Rodé los ojos. Cualquier cosa que podía alejarme de Renee y el idiota de mi padre, me servía_

— _Si tu lo puedes hacer, debe ser fácil — asegure montándome a su moto, ya en marcha. Tom, me paso el casco, obligándome con solo mirarme a colocármelo. Bufe— ¿nos podemos ir ya?_

— _Claro…_


	15. Adios Amigos

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

Suspire. Esta era la mejor decisión, lo sabía, entonces… ¿Por qué me sentía mal? Tal vez me sentía así, porque sabía que a pesar de todo, en el campamento se quedarían, todos Aquellos que me agradaron y conocí allí. Negué, no yo no era ese tipo de personas, estúpidamente sentimentalistas

— ¿Lista para irnos Bells? — Pregunto Tom, ya montado a su moto — será un largo camino de aquí a Boston

— Mmm…claro

— ¿Segura que quieres ir con nosotros? La vida de un motoquero es dura — dijo con una mueca tonta. Rodé los ojos. Cualquier cosa que podía alejarme de Renee y el idiota de mi padre, me servía

— Si tu lo puedes hacer, debe ser fácil — asegure montándome a su moto, ya en marcha. Tom, me paso el casco, obligándome con solo mirarme a colocármelo. Bufe— ¿nos podemos ir ya?

— Claro…

— No se te oye muy convencida — fruncí el ceño, golpeando su hombro — ¡Bien! Entendí la indirecta

— No era una indirecta — rebatí, enfurruñada — Ahora alístate, que debemos irnos… ¡Ya! — suspire intentando tranquilizarme. Me iba a escapar, eso era obvio, no quería permanecer en un lugar en donde me podría cruzar con aquella mujer que Charlie pretendía que llamara mamá (cosa que dijo, cundo lo llame para insultarlo)

El muy idiota, creía que era bueno para que establezcamos nuestros lazos, madre e hija. Si como no, y olvidar que me abandono para seguir con su estúpida carrera, la cual había sido más importante que su hija de siete años…Era una maldita arpía que solo había vuelto para arruinarme la vida

— Bien. Debemos esperar a que los demás, estén listos — dijo a voz de grito Henry, quien se encontraba abrazado de Nina, su esposa, los quejidos de los demás motoqueros, no se hicieron esperar — Estas preparada, _Terremoto _— asentí, quitándome el molesto casco, el cual evitaba que observara con claridad

— Sip. Claro que lo estoy — exclame, fingiendo felicidad. Nina, me observo preocupada, sin embargo lo basto una mirada para que no dijera nada, ella era lo mejor

— Bien. Solo debemos esperar que las niñitas se terminen de cambiar — comento con burla — Y luego… ¡Al infierno se ha dicho, señores! — Nina, le pego un manotazo al notar que se refería a la visita hacia los padres de ella

— No los insultes. Ellos te quieren...

— Matar — mascullo en apenas un murmullo — Lo siento, amor — se disculpó al igual que un niño. Tom y yo nos reímos abiertamente, ganándonos un gruñido de parte de Henry — Iré a ver a los demás. Sonreí, y pensar que conseguí tan buenos amigos, luego de haber golpeado a Henry por pervertido, claro que esto fue antes de que conociera a la comprensiva Nina y le propusiera matrimonio

— ¿En qué piensas? — pregunto Tom, observándome por encima de su hombro. Bese su mejilla recostando mi barbilla en su hombro contrario

— En lo bueno que fue conocerlos — susurre, sabiendo que lograría escucharme. Sonrió, despeinándome el cabello, torpemente con una de sus manos

— Sí, lo recuerdo. Golpeaste en la nariz a Henry, la cual casi se rompe, te sentiste tan culpable que lo acompañaste al hospital y luego lo volviste a catalogar de pervertido — me sonroje ¿Por qué siempre conocía a las personas en situaciones extrañas? — Oh, y olvidaba que al primero que golpeaste fue a mi

— ¡Oye! Luego me disculpe, no puedes culparme, en un principio creí que tú me habrías gritado y…bueno…

— Nha. No te culpo, de otra manera jamás nos hubiéramos conocido — se encogió de hombros — Además, jamás me hubieras gustado, como lo haces ahora — me sonroje, no era una novedad que Tom, sentía algo por mí, pero yo por desgracia, por él no sentía nada…

Si. Era un guapo y dulce chico de veintidós años, que me comprendía. El maldito problema era que no me gustaba más que como un hermano y tampoco ponía mucho empeñó en sentir algo por él. Es decir, porque engañarlo, si alguien tan único y bueno como él, podía estar con una chica que realmente lo amara… Yo no quería amar a nadie, siquiera creía en el amor

— Seh, bueno…Yo

— Te prometí que te enamorarías de mí— recordó, con una sonrisa melancólica, apagando la moto, dado a que los demás parecían querer tardarse décadas — Pero también que te esperaría, y eso es lo que hare

— Lo sé — susurre, abrazándolo fuertemente ¿Acaso podía ser más dulce? Si, podía serlo; Y eso me hacía sentir como una mierda, por ser tan maldita y no poder quererlo como se merece — pero también me habías prometido, un helado y jamás lo has cumplido — bromee, recordando aquel día de calor en New York

— Bueno…El presupuesto de un motoquero, es…complicado

— Ya cállate, estudias arquitectura en Yale — dije, comenzando a reír, debido a su sonrojo

— Shhh — arruinas mi estatus — se quejo, medio en broma, medio verdad — Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe que te irás con nosotros?

— Jasper. Pero él no dirá nada, es un buen chico, confió en él

— Eso es nuevo

— ¿Cómo que nuevo? — pregunte confundida

— No eres de las personas que confían en los demás. Eres…Déjalo

— No, ahora habla — exigí — Ash. Espera aquí — suspire resignada bajándome de la moto, al observar que no me respondería

— ¿Adónde vas?

— Al baño — respondí — Tu mismo lo dijiste, será un largo camino, y mi vejiga es malditamente chica — rodé los ojos, a lo que el reía divertido. Le saque la lengua, comenzando a ir hacia el baño… ¡Estaba que me hacía en los pantalones!

.

.

— ¡Estúpido! — le propine un manotazo a Henry, quien aun se burlaba de mi. Él muy idiota se había atrevido a indicarme en donde se encontraba el baño de las "chicas", yo como estúpida le había creído, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme entrando o mejor dicho saliendo por la puerta de emergencias. Tuve que rodear todo el gran, gran bar, para poder ir al condenado baño. Aun no como fue que mi vejiga pudo resistir tanto

— Crédula — contraataco. Gruñí, lanzándomele a la espalda — ¡Ataque a traición! ¡Bájate mocosa!

— Oblígame anciano — replique, comenzando a haces fricción con mi puño en su cabeza/cabello. Sus quejidos no tardaron en escucharse

— ¡Me rindo!

— ¡Gane! — exclame victoriosa, bajándome de su espalda. Grave error. La palabra rendición y Henry no iban en una misma oración. El muy maldito comenzó a correrme por todos lados, intentando atraparme — ¡Nina! — Chille sosteniéndome de la hermosa mujer de cuerpo perfecto, piel trigueña, ojos negros y cabello de igual color — ¡Me molesta! — señale a Henry, quien solo atino a gruñirme

.

.

Nina, estuvo veinte intensos minutos, regañándonos a Henry y a mí… Sip, el muy traidor le había dicho de cuando había empezado a fumar… ¡Solo fue una probadita, nada más!

— Chismosa — me dijo Henry, en apenas un murmullo evitando que Nina, lo escuchara

— Soplón — conteste de igual manera — Me las pagaras

— Tu también… ¡Todos a sus motos! — reí al notar el cambio abrupto de nuestra conversación, dado a que Nina, ya se encontraba a nuestro lado, matándonos con la mirada. De una manera para nada disimula e intentando fingir inocencia delante de Nina, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba un ceñudo, Tom

— ¿Qué te sucede? — le pregunte, montándome en la motocicleta y colocándome el molesto y feo casco — ¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Tom!

— ¿Qué? Lo siento, me distraje por unos momentos

— ¿Seguro que puedes conducir, porque sino yo…?

—Buen intento pequeña, pero no, nadie tocara a la gran _Nancy_ — palmeo su moto, con total cariño

— Ash, si tanto la quieres proponle matrimonio— me queje. No era justo ¿Por qué no quería prestarme la moto? ¡Solo un error y ya me condena de por vida!

— Prefiero pedírtelo a ti — contesto sonriente

— El soñar no cuesta nada ¿Lo sabes? — Rodé los ojos, ante su mueca graciosa — Le tengo alergia a los compromisos, lo siento, pídeselo a "La gran Nancy" — masculle, abrazándome a su cintura, puesto a que todos los demás habían comenzado a marchar, tras la señal de Henry

— ¿Preparada?

— ¡Vamos a Boston! — chille, con una sonrisa. A la mierda Renee y Charlie, y todos los idiotas que se querían meter en mi vida  
.

.

— ¿Qué mierda? — exclame sorprendida bajaba la velocidad de la motocicleta a comparación de la de los demás, él solo toco dos veces el claxon de la moto, recibiendo como respuesta otros dos de la moto de los demás. Muy bien, algo raro sucedía aquí — ¡Acelera, Tom! — le ordene

— Baja, Bells — pidió, una vez que detuvo la moto. Lo observe sin entender ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?

— Que…Q… ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunte confundida, sin hacerle caso — ¡Tom! ¿Qué diablos sucede?

— Esto es un error, Bells — murmuro — No puedes escaparte y mucho menos con nosotros, sebes que…hablaría la gente de ti, cuando se entere de lo que has hecho esta vez… ¿Bella? — no respondí. Furiosa me baje de la estúpida moto, sacando mi mochila con la poca ropa que traía

— Si no querías que fuera contigo, solo debiste decirlo — respondí, alejándome de él

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! — Exclamo, bajandose de la moto y reteniéndome del brazo, mientras yo intentaba alejarme de su agarre — Claro que quiero que vengas con nosotros y Henry también, pero sabemos que eso…

— ¿Crees que me importa? ¿Cuando, me importo lo que la gente piensa de mí? ¡No metas esa estúpida excusa!

— ¡No es por eso, maldición! ¡Debes, realmente arreglar las cosas con tu madre!

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— El rubio, ese tal Jasper, llamo a mi celular y me conto que fue lo último que sucedió y reconocí el nombre de tu profesora, ella es tu madre— confeso, soltándome lentamente. Gruñí, lanzando mi mochila al suelo. El idiota...Mi agenda ¡Maldición!

— ¿Tu también? ¡La odio! ¿Qué parte no entienden? — Grite furiosa — No pueden imponerme que la quiera ¡Porque no lo hare!

— ¡Es tu madre maldita sea!

— ¡No, no lo es! — Rebatí —Y ni tu ni nadie, evitaran que me escape, si no es con ustedes… ¡será con el primer idiota que se cruce!

— No eres tan estúpida como para hacerlo. Debes volver al campamento

— ¡No creas conocerme! — exclame aun mas enojada que ante, ante su tono tranquilo y sereno ¿Por qué demonios no se enojaba? — Dime chico genio ¿Cómo diablos llegare al roñoso campamento? — pregunto con sorna, ni que volviera caminando. El solo señalo con su cabeza, detrás de mí, en donde indudablemente se encontraba la camioneta del campamento. Ugh, me las pagaría

— Bella, recuerdas lo que te prometí

— ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver eso?

— También me prometí, que seas feliz, y sé que con nosotros no lo vas a ser… ¡Solo quieres escapar y eso…eso es de cobardes! ¿Eres una cobarde, Bella? — pregunto, esta vez enojado — ¡Bien, si lo eres, tienes el pase libre para venir con nosotros! ¡Adelante!— Sonreí con ironía, acercándome a él, quien solo me observaba ¿Por qué debía ser tan estúpidamente….él?

— Eres un idiota — asegure, tomándolo por el cuello y acercándolo a pocos milímetros de mi rostro — Pero aun así, te quiero — susurre, uniendo nuestros labios de manera rápida y furiosa, comenzando a moverlos al compás de los suyos — Envía una postal ¿entiendes? — me separe agitada de él, quien solo asintió, besando mi frente

— Lo hare. Compórtate ¿entiendes?

— Sí, claro — conteste con sorna, levantando mi mochila del suelo y colocándomela por sobre los hombros — Cuídate y colócate el casco.

— ¿Bromeas, verdad? ¡Es horrible! — Balbuce, enojada, intentando buscar la palabrota adecuada para insultarlo — ¡En ti se veía genial! ¡Muy sexy! — Aseguro, montándose en la moto y poniéndola en marcha, con el casco entre sus manos — Ahora ve, te esperan

A pasos lentos, como si se trata de la horca me dirigí hacia la estúpida camioneta, que se encontraba a pocos pasos de distancia; Todo esto bajo la estricta y cautelosa mirada de Tom

— Estúpida ¿Podrías causar más problemas? — Escuche el _dulce_ saludo de Edward Cullen, apenas me subí a la camioneta ¿Que carajos hacia aqui? — Apresúrate o nos descubrirán

— Cierra el pico, Cullen — ladre, conteniendo mis ganas de ahorcarlo. ¿Querían pelea, verdad? Ese campamento y Renee sabrían quien es Bella Swan. Ya basta de juegos bobos, ahora, comenzaba la guerra

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Les aseguro que el próximo capítulo estará que explota. Nuevas travesuras. Peleas, Jasper confesara su mas 2oscuro" secreto, Bella golpeara a unos cuantos… ¡Mucha acción! Jeje, no me culpen, culpen a la película de acción, que mi novio "me obligo" por no decir extorsionó para ver **

**A los 210 Revierws subiré el próximo Capitulo**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	16. ¡Porque A Mi!

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Corto, demasiado corto, el camino hacia al campamento fue eso…corto y aburrido. Es decir, al parecer Cullen estaba enojado conmigo por volver ¿Cómo lo sé? El me lo dijo

"_¿No tienes determinación o qué? Patético"_— esas fueron exactamente sus palabras, no queda decir, que se gano un fuerte puñetazo entre las costillas. Maldito idiota

— ¡Bella! — escuché el inconfundible grito de Emmet, apenas baje de la camioneta. Gruñí, forzándome a mi misma fingir una sonrisa. Una muy buena sonrisa — ¡Esto es genial; Leah, estaba loca y Alice…Uff!

— Si. Ya me lo imagino — concordé, al observar detrás de él, a unas no muy contentas Leah y Alice. Rodé los ojos, ni que necesitara otra reprimenda, ya suficiente tuve con la de Tom

Sonreí sin proponérmelo. Ese beso, había sido sin duda uno de los mejores, pero aun si creo que es un idiota, por dejarme sentenciada a este maldito campamento

— Ya deja de sonreír — chillo Alice, colocando sus manos en jarras, la observe extrañada — Me preocupaste, demasiado. Eres una insensible. Mala amiga — mientras que Alice dacia y enumeraba con sus manos cada "cosa" que pensaba de mi, Leah, quien se encontraba detrás de ella, asentía fervientemente, copiando cada movimiento de Alice. Reí, de manera disimulada, fingiendo tener _tos_

— ¿Por qué te ríes? — pregunto Leah, entrecerrando sus ojos

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? — me señale a mí misma, negando con la cabeza. Ellas asintieron —  
No. Yo no fui, tal vez fue Emmet — el aludido, me observo divertido, despeinando mi cabello

— ¿Que sería de este campamento sin ti?

— Créeme, que aun no has visto nada, Emmet — masculle, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos me escucharan

— ¡Isabella! — voltee al escuchar que gritaban mi nombre, cuál fue mi asquerosa sorpresa al encontrarme con Renee, dirigiéndose furiosa hacia donde me encontraba

— ¿Qué quieres? — respondí de mala manera, suspirando con aburrimiento al ver como Edward, Emmet y Seth, observaban como unos babosos a esa mujer

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre, escaparte? ¡Y con unos mugrosos motoqueros! ¿No piensas? ¿Qué creías que hacías? ¿Acaso has enloquecido? — la observe enfurecida, ¿Quién se creía ella para juzgar a los chicos?, sin embargo sonríe con ironía

— Shhh — la mande a callar, cruzándome de brazos — disculpa, pero tú eres la menos indicada para reprocharme, nada. No eres nadie ni lo serás…Jamás y con respecto a lo de escapar. Pues me lo enseñaron de pequeña. Si quieres, ve a replicarle a esa persona

Tal y como supuse, no contesto, no tenia conque y ni tampoco era tan estúpida como para decir alguna burrada

— ¡Estas castigada! — determino, luego de unos minutos, cruzándose de brazos al igual que yo y observándome de manera determinada — Y no solo eso. Deberás asistir a mi clase y cantar, bailar y hacer todo lo que te ordene

— ¡Tú no eres mi jefe!

— ¡Lo harás, es una orden!

— Oblígame — exclame, desafiándola con la mirada, al igual que ella lo hacía conmigo ¿Acaso creía que le temía? ¡Ja!

— Es una orden

— Y yo ya dije que tú, no eres mi jefe ¿Entiendes quieres un grafico? — me encogí de hombros, observando con desinterés a mi alrededor. Pff ¿Acaso esos babosos no dejarían de observarla así? ¡Asco! — Por cierto. Bienvenida al infierno

Sin esperar más me largue de allí, dejándola como lo que es…Una idiota descerebrada., pensándolo bien, tal vez se llevaría de maravillas con Lauren y Rosalie, claro que ella no era rubia, pero con solo teñirse, se solucionaría

Vaguee por el campamento, sin un rumbo fijo. Debía planear con exactitud, el plan para deshacerme de Renee y mucho más para vengarme de Jasper; Ese maldito traidor me las pagaría ¡Confié en él y me traiciono!

— ¿Quién soy? — escuché que decían detrás de mí, luego de haber cubierto mis ojos. Quite sus manos de mi rostro, volteando a verlo. Allí parado frente a mí, se encontraba la reencarnación de narciso, mismo. Bufe, lo que me faltaba

— Royce — conteste secamente, él solo sonrió con nerviosismo

— Hola — saludo, masajeando su cuello, con una de sus manos. Enarque una de mis cejas

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Yo…Quería saber si todo, se encontraba bien…Entre nosotros

— ¿Dime, el puñetazo, no fue suficiente respuesta? — pregunte. Observando el gran y feo cardenal de su ojo izquierdo — Porque según lo tengo entendido, para mí, lo fue

— Yo…Quería disculparme… — susurro, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, las aleje de sopetón, haciéndole entender lo obvio; No quería que me tocara — Se que…

— Olvídalo quieres. Eres un idiota y me lo has hecho saber. Es grandioso, porque no salgo con chicos como tú

— No. Yo estaba borracho y… dije estupideces, lo sé…

— Te veías, muy sobrio — rebatí, interrumpiendo su aburrido monologo. El negó, soltando un suspiro

— Me importas Bella y mucho ¿Crees que estaría aquí, si no fuera así? — lo pensé unos momentos. En eso tenía razón, pero… — Tu misma sabez que no seria así. Vamos nena, solo quiero otra oportunidad. Me gustas mucho y…

— Primero: No me digas "_nena" _¿entendido? — el asintió, sin rechistar — Segundo: Tienes otra oportunidad, pero comete un solo error y no dudare, en dejarte el otro ojo morado

— ¡Eres única, Bella! — aseguro, tomando mi rostro y acercándome hacia él. Sonreí de manera seductora, dejando que se acerque lo suficiente, para luego apartarlo

— Si. Con respecto a respecto a besarte…no te he perdonado del todo y tus amigos — señale detrás de su hombro, en donde se encontraba un pequeño publico — Te esperan, así que… Adiós

— ¡Espera! — exclamo, tomándome del brazo. Observe mi brazo y luego a él, por lo que me soltó, con una mirada de disculpa — Una cita. Mañana a las 7 pm. En el bosque, nos encontraremos aquí. Te veo luego

— ¡Aun no he aceptado! — grite, confundida, recibiendo como respuesta un _"Se que lo harás"_, de su parte. Bufe, retomando mi camino

.

.

Suspire, recostada en el sofá, con Garfield, cerca, muy cerca de mí. Comencé a tararear una rítmica canción que se me había pegado, de aquel bar, Era movediza y tenia…simplemente me gustaba

— ¿Tu qué dices, debería comenzar por el ataque emocional o simplemente por el ataque físico? — Patético, lo sé; Estarle preguntado a un gato o mejor dicho a Garfield, mi segundo enemigo mortal, debido a que Renee era la primera, como atacar a aquella mujer, era simplemente patético

— ¿Ya te has vuelto loca? — Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, de una manera para nada cómoda, para observar la sonrisa burlona de Edward — me encantaría decir, que me sorprende, pero no es así

— Cállate Cullen

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me dices Cullen? Creo haber escuchado, cuando me besabas, llamarme Edward — Sonreí, era bueno, pero yo era mejor

— Si, puede ser, pero ahora he vuelto con mi novio y no necesito a un estúpido de repuesto, para que me bese. Así que, como dije antes, me eres inservible, considérate un desecho — respondo con simpleza como si estuviéramos hablando del clima y no peleando por nuestras estúpidas sesiones de besos. Ni que fueran la gran cosa, solo eran besos

— Olvídalo, niña; Pero volverás, recuérdalo — aseguro. Fruncí el ceño, una de las razones era porque lo observaba literalmente de cabeza, debido a la posición en la que me encontraba y la otra era por lo que había dicho ¿Yo? ¿Volver? ¡Ja!

— Sigue soñando

— Tu no lo hagas, conmigo — replico, acercando su rostro hacia el mío y depositando un beso demasiado cerca de las comisuras de mi labios, para luego morder mi labio inferior — Ahora, quita esa expresión, a tu novio no le gustaría que me observes así ¿O sí?

— Eres un idiota — asegure, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo. Era la primera vez que me "besaban" así, si es que realmente era un beso. Simplemente, era raro. Sip, ahora entendía al hombre araña

— Iré al lago. Cuida a Garfield

— Cuídalo tú. No es mío

— Con "Cuídalo", me refiero a que ni se te llegue a ocurrir, hacerle algo — aclaro. Me encogí de hombros, ahora Garfield era lo de menos, Renee, era el objetivo

— No prometo nada — dije, para picarlo. El solo bufo, para luego irse

**EDWARD POV**

— Garfield. Considera esto una tregua — le escuche decir antes de irme, reí sin proponérmelo. Esa chica era sorprendente, pero aun así ¿Por qué diablos no se fue? Es decir, Jasper es un idiota, no debió forzarla a quedarse, era su decisión y sí, yo me quedaría con una cabaña para mí.

¡Maldición! Jasper era un… lo odio, pero bueno, tenía que admitir que tal vez, la extrañaría un poco, es decir, ¿con quién mas pelearía?

— ¡Al fin llegas!

— Si ¿Qué hacen? — pregunte acercándome a Rosalie. Ella solo sonrió, rodeándome con uno de sus brazos

— Tu hermano es un idiota — comento enojada. Asentí

— ¿Y ahora los descubres? — bromee, ganándome un gruñido de parte de Emmet, quien sostenía a Kim, entre sus brazos, besando su cuello. Idiota

**BELLA POV**

Otro maldito día en este campamento. El bueno para nada del director, me obligo o mejor dicho, prácticamente arrastro hacia la clase de Renee. Maldito idiota, me había traído más de media hora antes

— Estúpido — mascullé, cuando me cerró la puerta entre las narices. Lo que faltaba, obligada a asistir a esas estúpidas clases. Me senté en un pequeño rin con, sin ánimos de hablar con nadie, bueno, tampoco es como si tuviera mucha posibilidad de hacerlo, dado a que no había nadie… ¡era muy temprano!

— Bells — observe a Jasper con indiferencia. El sin embargo volvió a insistir, sentándose a mi lado. Suspire, no podía golpearlo, lo quería, era un buen chico y sabia que si lo golpeaba, luego me arrepentiría — Quería…Siento que estés enojada conmigo…Yo creo…bueno…Creo que esto es lo mejor — Y estallo, mi lado irracional, mando a volar a mi lado racional. Al diablo con los arrepentimientos

— ¿Mejor para mí? — repetí no sin cierta sorna, levantándome de mi lugar, el hizo lo mimo — ¡Que sabes tú lo que es mejor, para mí! — exclame a voz de grito

— ¡Lo sé! ¡No puedes escaparte con motoqueros, es estúpido! — el aumento aun mas su voz, rebasando incluso mi grito

— Cállate

— ¡Actuaste como una idiota! ¡Una niña asustada e incomprendida, madura de una maldita vez! ¡No eres el centro del universo!

— ¡Que te calles! — gruñí, lanzándole un puñetazo, tal y como me habían enseñados los chicos. En momentos como este, me alegraba haber aprendido a golpear con los mejores maestros —No te metas en mi vida, no necesito que lo hagas. Ni que te importara que me vaya o me quede

— ¡Me importa! ¡Me importa maldición ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque me gustas! —me quede estática al sentir sus labios moverse con insistencia sobre los míos. Esto era demasiado diferente a lo que tenía planeado…Muy diferente

¿Qué debía hacer? No estaba segura. No quería lastimarlo, ni mucho menos decirle que correspondía a sus sentimientos. Intente alejarme de él, pero solo logre que sostuviera mi nuca, impidiéndome hacerlo

Escuche un carraspeo detrás de nosotros alejando a Jasper con toda la fuerza que poseía, me encontré con el director Renee y casi todo el campamento observando la escena. Me sonroje, dado a que ellos solo habían observado el beso, pues no recuerdo haber visto a nadie, cuando golpee a Jasper

— ¿Qué se supone que hacían? — bufe, ese hombre era un imbécil ¿Qué se supone que nos vio hacer?

— Se llama, beso — conteste recuperando la compostura, fingiendo como si lo que había pasado con Jasper no me afectaba, cosa que era completamente mentira. Me afectaba y mucho — Tal vez nadie, lo haya besado en su vida pero…

— Swan — me interrumpió el director, al escuchar las risitas tontas de los demás — Cállese y siéntese, que la clase comenzara

Asentí., volviendo a sentarme pero esta vez en otro rincón, lo más alejado de Jasper. Observe con fastidio a Rosalie, hacer muecas de asco junto con Lauren. Leah y Alice, solo hablaban aunque la pequeña se notaba demasiado…rara, triste; Tal vez yo era que auto-proyectaba mi humor en los demás

— Swan…a cantar

— ¿Cómo? — pregunte distraída, rogando por no haber escuchado, lo que creí escuchar. Sin embargo, Renee solo sonrió, maldita arpía

— A cantar. Tú sigues en la lista

— Ni lo sueñe — respondió inmediatamente

— Debes cantar — aseguro el director, sentado en un cómodo asiento. Bufe, claro como él no era el que debía cantar, frente a un puñado de niñitos malcriados (descontado a unos pocos)

— Si, como no — comente con orna, recostándome sobre la pared. Entrecerré los ojos al observar la amplia sonrisa de Renee, demasiado amplia. Algo tramaba

— Descuide, Director. No todos saben cantar, es normal que algunos que cantan mal tengan miedo a ser juzgados por los demás —Y repito: Maldita arpía ¿Yo? ¿Cantar mal?

Quería que cantara. Bien, cantaría. Sonreí, caminando hacia el frente, en donde se encontraban todos y cada uno de los instrumentos, al igual que los micrófonos adheridos a ellos

— Bien. Esta canción…Sera interesante — sonreí con maldad. Renee Dywler, siquiera conocía el infierno en el que se había metido. Pero yo, me encargaría de enseñárselo

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo; ¿Qué opinan? **_

_**El próximo Cap., se enteraran mas sobre los sentimientos de Jasper, Alice y todos los demás. Jua, nadie se salvara de sufrir un poco, siquiera Garfield ;D**_

**Subiré el próximo a los 242 Revierws**

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	17. Garfield vs Jeff

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Sonreí, sabía que con solo cantar el estribillo de "la canción" la muy bruja se querría ir. A veces me peguntaba si las cosas se me podían dar con más facilidad, es decir, no precisaba esforzarme y las cosas sucedía por si solas, beneficiándome solo a mi

— Espera, Isabella —gruñí, odiaba que me llamara así — Debes elegir una canción de las que se encuentran en aquella lista — señalo un montículo de papeles. Debía estar bromeando, observe como una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formaba en su rostro.

Bien, nadie me ganaba y ella no sería la excepción. Toma la horrible lista entre mis manos, y con ojo críptico comencé a hojear las canciones, algunas las conocía, otras no. Maldición eran todas románticas… ¡La encontré!

— Listo… ¿Puedo cantar ahora, profesora? — pregunte con sorna, cruzándome de brazos, ella asintió. Si bien esta canción no demostraba todo mi odio hacia ella, tal vez lograra mi cometido y…algo sucedería

.

.

.

Cundo pensé que "Algo sucedería", jamás me imagine…._esto_; Al diablo con _**Kelly Clarkson**_ y su tan aclamada canción _**Because of You**_… ¡Debido a su canción me encontraba _aquí_!

Gruñí, había subestimado demasiado a Renee-Arpía-Dywler, ella no había dudado un segundo en utilizar aquella canción como excusa para mantenerme encerrada con un loco estúpido…Un espía, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, sonrisa amistosa, cabellos negros, ojos grises y un cuerpo para admirar. Era guapo, pero aun así un traidor

— Hola Isabella…

— Dime Bella —interrumpí su monologo de presentación, sonriendo con inocencia; Si quería salir de esta fea y mal decorada habitación, debía fingía aprecio hacia él

— ¿Bella? ¡Hermoso nombre! Mi nombre es Jeff, y seré tu…consejero ¿Entiendes? —Asentí, aun sin borrar aquella sonrisa de mi rostro— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

— Por haber cantado una canción de aquella lista, supongo ¿no es así?

— En parte. En realidad te encuentras aquí, porque al haber cantado aquella canción, la profesora Dywler y yo hemos notado…unos problemas emocionales contigo — bufe, ¿Debía estar bromeando? ¡Solo era una canción; Culpen a Kelly Clarkson, era su canción!

El hombre sonrió, solo era un patético tipo que trabajaba como el pobre y desdichado psicólogo personal de Renee, él se había ofrecido amablemente a ser el concejero oficial del campamento. Como dije antes…Era un espía de Renee.

— Entonces, llama al autor de la canción y habla con él, yo solo la interprete

— Muchas veces, los problemas emocionales se pueden representar a través de las canciones — dijo, ignorando adrede mi comentario — Por esa razón, eh decidido tomarte bajo mi tutela, hablaremos de tus miedos, deseos, sueños, alegrías, niñez…

— ¡Detente! — Masculle — Escucha…Jeff, ni tu ni tu jefa me agradan, y sé que esto es una treta de ambos ¿Entiendes? No dejare que te inmiscuyas en mi vida, y mucho menos que le digas mis miedos o mis sueños a aquella mujer que se considera mi…madre — escupí con dificultad la última palabra. El sonrió, asintiendo rápidamente

— ¡Que imaginación! Es bueno para un adolescente tener tanta imaginación. Muy bueno — rió, sin dejar de utilizar su, ahora molesta, voz alegre ¡Era incluso más dinámico que Alice! ¡Qué Alice!

— Mira… Raro, tú y Renee, están entre mis personas menos queridas, mi lista negra por decirlo así

— ¿Menos queridas?

— ¡Si, menos queridas! No me agradas, y yo tampoco a ti. Deja de fingir, entiendes — suspire, observando cómo su sonrisa se borraba lentamente — Haznos un favor a ambos y dime de una vez que quieres, para terminar con esta estúpida y aburrida sesión

— Tienes razón, no me agradas, no me agrada una niñita que odia a su madre…

— Mi madre murió cuando era niña ¿No lo sabes? — mentí con falsa inocencia, inclinándome hacia delante con aspecto amenazante, un truco que aprendí de Tom

— Tu mamá está viva y te quiere — aseguro

— Entonces… que se largue de aquí, yo la odio, que vuelva con su fama y sus fans — respondí sin demostrar siquiera un sentimiento. La odiaba, ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Ella me había abandonado, por algo mejor… Ella lo había dicho

— Te ama, siempre te amo

— ¿Me ama? — Repetí con sorna — Si me hubiera amado, no hubiera preferido irse lejos para ser famosa y dejar a su única hija abandonada sin siquiera darle una explicación, en realidad, si me dio una explicación: "El ser famosa es mi sueño, no lo abandonare por ti" — repetí sus palabras, imitando estúpidamente su voz — Me dejo, y volvió cinco años después, se lo dije cuando volvió y se lo vuelvo a repetir, la odio, no me importaría que le sucediera algo, para mí ya no existe

— No sabes lo que dices — la furia en las palabras de aquel hombre era palpable, pero aun así no me inmute — Solo eres una niña

— La cual no cambiara de opinión — suspire, encogiéndome de hombros — Entonces ¿Terminamos la sesión?

— No — negó recomponiendo su falsa alegría. Era buen actor — Deberás, llevar esto — me entro una gran caja negra — Ábrela, apresúrate — entre cerré los ojos con desconfianza, abriendo lentamente la caja, para encontrarme con un feo muñeco ventrílocuo ¡¿Qué diablos era esto?

— Esto es… horrible — susurre, contrariada ¿Acaso quiera que se lo arrojara por la cabeza? No tenía problemas en hacerlo

— Es tuyo

— Bien, te lo regalo

— ¡No puedes hacerlo! — exclamo perdiendo la paciencia. Sonreí con diversión, el volverlo "loco", era incluso más divertido que molestar a Edward, Emmett o Jasper. Trague en seco, debía hablar con Jasper

— Acabas de decir que es mío — conteste rápidamente, el negó con su cabeza — ¿Acaso no lo es? ¡Explícate mejor, hombre!

— Es mío…

— Entonces quédatelo, es horrible — gruño exasperado, levantándose del sofá, y comenzando a caminar desordenando su cabello ¿Por qué todos hacían eso? Edward también lo hacía, y Alice, parecía como si se tratara de una molesta moda

— Escucha ¿Quieres termina para siempre con estas sesiones? — asentí, al fin hablábamos el mismo idioma —Bien, el será tu salida de escape — señalo al feo muñeco con corbatín rojo, traje negro, ojos grises y cabellos negro…Aterrorizante, esa era la palabra exacta que debería utilizar para describirlo _**(Foto en perfil) **_— Debes proteger a este muñeco, hacerlo tu amigo, tu hermano…

— Tengo vida ¿Lo sabes? Tel ves tú no, pero yo sí, y no quiero que personas me vean con este muñeco…

— ¡Solo llévalo por cinco días y quedas libre de las sesiones matinales! ¿Lo harás? —Fruncí mis ceño, la propuesta era…buena, pero aun quedaba el hecho de tener que estar cargando con el feo muñeco — Solo eso, debes cuidarlo y ya

— Bien — acepte de mala gana, levantándome del sofá, observando los adornos típicos de un cazador, la cabeza de un arce, escopetas, peces disecados…Dios, esto era horrible ¡Pobres animalitos!

— Perfecto — chillo con alegría, logrando que me asustara. Entre el muñeco y él, esto podría incluso compararse con una película de terror — Ahora, debes bautizarlo con un nombre — gruñí, este hombre era insoportable

— ¿Qué tal, idiota?

— No puede ponerle ese nombre

— Te lo decía a ti

— Muy buena broma

— No lo fue una "Broma" — admití, con seriedad

— ¡Ponle un jodido nombre! — grito enojado, mi mandíbula se desencajo completamente ¿Se suponía que era psicólogo? Le tenía una noticia… ¡No debía gritarles a sus malditos pacientes! — Por favor — susurró arrepentido, negué la cabeza intentando recomponerme de la sorpresa

—Eh… Se llamara Jeff, es igual de aterrorizante y feo que tu — bien, aterrorizante sí, pero feo no, el psicólogo resultaba ser demasiado guapo — ¿Contento?

— Mucho, ahora vete

.

.

Carraspee, observando de soslayo al muñeco Jeff, ambos nos encontramos sentado en el sofá de mi cabaña…Solo que él se encontraba muy, muy lejos de mi ¿Qué? Me daba miedo. Me removí incomoda en mi lugar, de verdad ese muñeco lograba ponerme nerviosa, parecía como si me observará, y juraría que su mirada era una clara amenaza hacia mi

— Entonces… ¿Cuántos años tienes? — golpee mi frente, riendo con nerviosismo, ya incluso parecía una loca hablándole a un objeto inanimado— Genial, hablo con un muñeco feo e inanimado. Estoy volviéndome loca — observe el techo, y todos sus pliegues… ¡Dios, estoy aburrida!

— _Eso iba a decirte yo_ — asentí, dándole la razón aquella voz que se debatía entre ser patosa y chillona, me encogí del hombros. Abrí los ojos de par en par, volteando lentamente mi cabeza, observando a mi alrededor…nadie se encontraba cerca de mí salvo… El muñeco Jeff. Gimotee, debía estar loca, era eso. El muñeco no hablaba, los muñecos no hablan, solo era mi imaginación — _No me observes así _— chille, alejándome de un salto del sofá… ¡Los muñecos hablan, ese muñeco habla!

**Edward Pov**

Rompí a reír no pidiéndome contener mas, el ver a Bella corriendo desesperadamente por la cabaña mientras gritaba como una psicópata, intentando alejarse del _muñeco endemoniado_ superaba mi autocontrol. Era demasiado gracioso saber que le tenía miedo a un simple muñeco y a un grupo de motoqueros brabucones

— ¡Tu! — sus ojos relampaguearon con sorpresa, comprensión, para luego pasar a una absoluta y temeraria furia. Susurre una disculpa casi inaudible, esperando a que se olvidara del hecho que la asuste, y siguiera con lo que hacía…temerle al muñeco, pero supongo que el estarme riendo mientras me disculpaba la hizo enfurecer aun mas — ¡Idiota! — bramo lanzándose sobre mí, dispuesta a golpearme, rodee sobre mi mismo evitando que lograra tocarme siquiera

— Ta…. De….lo sien…to — masculle, sosteniendo sus manos entre las mías No me importaba el que ambos nos encontráramos en el suelo; O mejor dicho, no me importaba que ella intentara golpearme, mientras yo aun me encontraba intentando contener mi risa y sostener sus manos, atrapándola debajo de mi cuerpo

— Estás muerto, Cullen — gruño por lo bajo, enarque una de mis cejas

— Palabras muy rudas, para alguien que se encuentra debajo de mi — comente con burla, observando cómo se sonrojaba, algo nuevo de ella

— ¿Decías, niño? — la observe sorprendido, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo al verme repentinamente debajo de su cuerpo con ella sentada a horcadas de mi. Afiance aun mas mi agarre alrededor de sus manos, sabía que si la soltaba, me mataría. Utilice, al igual que ella lo había hecho conmigo, su peso en su contra, colocándome nuevamente a horcadas sobre ella — ¡Suéltame!

— No

— Suéltame, Cullen. Eres un idiota, estúpido…niño imbécil. Madura

— Tomaría en cuenta el concejo, si tu no le temieras al muñeco — señale con la cabeza al muñeco que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá tal cual lo había dejado Bella — ¿Enojada? — comente burlón, juraría que si pudiera me golpearía con lo primero que se cruzara en su camino

— Créenme que estás muerto, no me podrás retener siempre aquí y…

— Bella, debemos ir a… ¿Interrumpo? — levante mi mirada, para encontrarme con los divertidos ojos de mi pequeña hermana, Alice, detrás suyo se encontraban Emmett, Jasper y… ¿Rosalie? Le sonreí abiertamente negando con la cabeza

— ¡Sal de encima, estúpido, idiota, maldito…! — Cubrí su boca, con una de mis manos, mientras con la otra aun sostenía las suyas — mldtop bsatrdo

— Entendí ese insulto — gruñí, ella frunció su ceño con orgullo

— ¿Se puede saber qué rayos hacen?

— Emmett, evito que me esta niña me mate ¿No te basta?

— Vamos Edward, es solo Bella, se que puede resultar amenazante pero es una chica que… —gemí de dolor al sentir como, por distraerme por el discurso de Emmett, Bella había golpeado fuertemente mi entrepierna. El aire de mis pulmones me abandono de sopetón… ¡Maldición, niña endemoniada! — Bien, tal vez no pude matarte, pero si dejarte sin hijos

— Te sucede por idiota — aseguro, levantándose del suelo, tomando entre sus manos al feo muñeco y alejándose a su habitación con Alice siguiéndola de cerca, aunque claro que esta última, al ser mi hermana menor, no dudo en dedicarme una última risita de burla. Debí ser hijo único

— Los tres…se callan — les ordene con una voz completamente chillona, observando por donde Bella había desaparecido, esta me las pagaría. A los que se supone que les ordene callarse, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas limpias. Idiotas

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, tres latas de soda e insistentes bromas de Emmett, me encontraba asentado en el sofá con los gemelos Hale y, el idiota que me impusieron como hermano mayor. Alice y Bella, aun no habían salido de la habitación, supongo que ambas estaban haciendo _cosas de chicas_ o lo que sea que hagan las chicas cuando estén solas. Leah había llegado junto a Seth, luego de jugar un partido de _Soccer_ junto a su hermano, sin darle siquiera la esperanza de ganar. Esa chica era ruda, no quedaba dudas

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le sonreír a la rubia chica, para luego fulminar con la mirada a Emmet, quien comenzaba a reírse con ganas

— Bien, gracias Rosalie

— ¡No, Alice! — comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de Bella, acercándose a nosotros con el muñeco de ventrílocuo entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo de Alice ¿Qué demonios sucedía aquí? — El estilo _rockero_, no es para Jeff

— Pero Bella… ¡Seria igual a ti! ¡A ti!

— Exacto, ya suficiente miedo da — reí ante el comentario de Rosalie

— Muy gracioso, cariño— comento Bella con desdén — Teniendo en cuenta que lo dice una persona con solo una neurona para pensar, pero no te preocupes…No, preocúpate, si sigues como sigue tal vez muera sola y sin compañía

— Miles de personas quieren estar conmigo — replico Rose con rabia, sin duda ambas parecían ser enemigas mortales

— Hablaba de tu neurona

— ¡Cuenta un chiste de rubias! — golpe a Emmett quien sonería feliz tras haber exclamado su pedido. Bella asintió

— ¿Cuál es la rubia más inteligente del mundo?... _Lassie — ____el mullido de risas no se hizo espera, me mantuve serio al igual que Jasper____— Lo siento Jasper — el aludido la observo confundido — Eres rubio_

_— __¡Otro! ¡Vamos Bella!_

_— _¿Por qué una rubia tarda tanto en un semáforo?... _porque espera su color favorito ____— hizo una graciosa mueca, observó a Jasper — No, de verdad, esto no funciona si no solo insulto a tu hermana._

_— __¡Otro! ¡Otro!_

_— __Leah…_

_— __Que digas otro, maldita sea_

_— __Bien… __En un estadio, cuando la platea hizo 'la ola'... 294 rubias murieron ahogadas_

— Vaya, jamás creí que _María la machona_ tuviera tanto sentido del humor — siseo Rosalie, levantándose del sofá, enfrentándose a Bella quien solo le sonría con socarronería — ¡Es una sorpresa! — muy bien, ambas se matarían entre sí, y yo sería testigo de un asesinato

**Bella Pov**

Sonreí, enarcando una de mis cejas en el acto, la princesa del hilo era…buena en lo que se respecta a ser una perra, pero si yo me lo proponía, podía ser incluso mejor que ella. Era gracioso el verla intentar ponerme en ridículo, aunque al parecer no se daba cuenta que siempre salía victoriosa de sus tretas…

— Niña, debes practicar mas tus insultos sarcásticos… —conteste, cruzándome de brazos — Bien, Leah ¿Qué haces aquí? —Me volví hacia la susodicha que solo observaba la escena devorándose mis palomitas de maíz

— ¿Cómo que "que hago aquí"? Eres mi amiga, mi hermana y…tengo hambre

— Ve a tu cabaña, cocina algo en tu cocina o ve a comer a la cafetería

— Ya lo intente. No me dejan entrar — reí quedamente al observar su mirada — ¿Y tú?

— Esta es mi cabaña

— Lo sé, pero tu novio esta allí afuera esperando en el mulle a que tu llegues —me encogí de hombros, sabía que Royce aun estaba esperándome, sabía que se quedaría allí, pero yo nunca dije que iría y agregándole el hecho que siquiera me dejo hablar…se moriría esperando, porque yo no tenía planeado ir

— Lo sé, lo dejare plantado

— ¿Tienes novio?

— Nunca tengo novios, Emmett, solo…chicos — explique como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — Ve a atender, tocan la puerta — observe a Edward, quien se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sofá

— ¿Yo? Atiende tú — replico

— No quiero

— Entonces que se quede allí afuera, esperando a que alguien, que no seremos ni ti ni yo, le abra la puerta

— Perfecto — susurre, sentándome en el regazo de Leah, no sin recibir quejas de esta. Observe victoriosa como antes de gruñir, se levantaba con pasos perezosos a abrir la puerta

— Choca esos cinco, Bella — chillo Emmett observando divertido a su hermano, suspire "chocando los cinco" con él — Roy… — no tuve tiempo a replicar, dado a que la gran figura de Royce se abalanzó sobre mi comenzando a besarme con insistencia, lo separe de mi — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vengo a buscar a mi novia…

— Hola Royce — saludo Rosalie — ¿Ella es tu novia? — gruñi, observando de soslayo como Garfield atacaba deliberadamente a Jeff… Ugh, ese gato moriría. Edward observo lo mismo que yo, dado a que ambos nos lanzamos sobre Jeff y Garfield, yo a matar a su gato y el… a protegerlo

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo; ¿Qué opinan? **_

_**Subiré el próximo Capítulo a los 166 Revierws**_


	18. ¿Qué sucedio?

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Muy bien, ese gato era pequeño, pero aun así era inteligente. El muy maldito había comenzado a querer arrastrar a Jeff hacia una de las habitaciones de la cabaña, al ver que Jeff era mucho más grande, y pesado de que él, desistió y comenzó a correr como demente, conmigo y Edward persiguiéndole por detrás. Yo queriéndolo matar y el idiota de Edward queriendo protegerlo….de mi. Sonreí al observar a aquella bola de pelos, allí, arrinconada en un rincón de la habitación de Edward

— Estás muerto — murmure sin emitir casi ningún sonido, mientras la bola de pelos comenzaba a querer trepar por las paredes. — ¡Tu...Suéltalo! — chille al observar como Edward tenia a mi Jeff entre sus manos, con una endemoniada sonrisa llena de suficiencia y maldad. ¡No podía dejar que le hiciera nada, dependía del feo muñeco para eliminar las sesiones matinales!

— Aléjate de Garfield

— No

— Hazlo o el muñeco quedara… decapitado — para hacer mayor énfasis a su palabras comenzó a rodear el pequeño y frágil cuello de Jeff con sus grandes y tontas manos. Llorisquee, una maldita vez que había logrado arrinconar y casi atrapar al condenado Garfield, y el idiota de Edward… logra que no lo pueda matar

— Esta bien; Está bien, me alejare del gato — masculle molesta, observando cómo se colocaba al otro lao de la cama, haciendo casi imposible un misión rescate para alejarlo de Jeff. El muy idiota sonrió, observando como _la bola de pelos_, corría hacia él. Estúpidos suertudos — Entrégame a Jeff

— Podría, pero… Eres más guapa cuando obedeces, y teniendo en cuenta que harías lo que fuera por el muñeco — comenzó a decir acariciando el "Cabello" de Jeff. Entre cerré los ojos, comenzando a ver todo rojo. Ese ojiverde estaba buscando morir, porque sin duda lo estaba logrando. Moriría — Si, decidido, serás mi esclava

— Dame a Jeff — ordene de manera lenta, separando cada una de las silabas, tal vez así comprendería. Sonrió, enarcando ambas cejas, mientras pronunciaba un sordo "No". Gruñí, lanzándome sobre la cama, y sosteniéndolo por uno de sus brazos

— ¡Aléjate!

— Dame el maldito muñeco — chille, sin duda esta era la situación más patética de toda mi vida. Había logrado lanzar a Edward sobre la cama, haciendo que este se sentara en uno de los extremos del mullido colchón e inmovilizándolo allí, mientras yo, colgada de su espalda, intentaba desesperadamente alcanzar a Jeff con mis manos, claro que podría lograrlo si el estúpido, con sus malditos brazos largos, no alejaba cada vez mas de mi — Dámelo

— ¿Quieres que muera?

— ¡Déjalo en paz! — gimotee observando cómo sus manos e cerraban en el tierno cuello de Jeff — ¡Detente! ¡No!

— Suéltame

— ¡Detente, Edward! ¡No lo lastimes!

—Es solo un muñeco

— Es mi muñeco

— ¡Oigan! — ambos dejamos de forcejear entre nosotros al escuchar el grito de Leah irrumpir en la habitación. Levante mi vista, y si, allí se encontraba Leah devorando unos cereales, observándonos con diversión, mientras que Edward y parecíamos estar congelados. Si darle demasiada importancia a la presencia de Leah, Edward y yo, comenzamos nuevamente a forcejear intentando tener a Jeff, lo cual se me hacía muy difícil al estar colgada de su espalda — ¿Qué demonios hacen?

— ¡Quítale a Jeff, quiere matarlo! — chille de manera desesperada, escuchando como el idiota reía, golpe su cabeza logrando que sus risas cesaran…solo un poco

— ¿Sabes que es un muñeco, verdad?

— ¡Solo quítaselo!, — a regañadientes Leah obedeció, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada coqueta a Edward, rodé los ojos — ¡Gane! — vitoreé con alegría, soltando a Edward y dirigiéndome hacia Jeff…y Leah, quien lo tenía entre sus manos — Hola cariño ¿Me extrañaste?

— Solo un poquito, pero ni tantito mas

— No te lo decía a ti Leah — ella me observo de manera indignada, lanzándome a Jeff con una sonrisa en el rostro

— Y yo que comenzaba a sentir algo por ti — exclamo melodramáticamente, bufe cruzándome de brazos — De una manera nada amorosa, lo siento linda, no eres mi tipo.

— ¡Auch! — Me queje — Es duro oír a alguien decir eso

— Royce se fue

— ¿Y?

— ¿Como que "Y"? ¡Tu novio acaba de irse!

— No es mi novio — asegure comenzando a subir la escaleras de caracol, para depositar a Jeff sobre mi cama — ¡Es solo uno más! Y tu Cullen, prepárate para la venganza — gruñí lo último, esperando a que Edward lo escuchara — ¿Cullen? ¿Leah? ¡Idiotas! — murmuré por lo bajo ambos, se habían ido dejándome hablando sola. Comencé a dirigirme hacia la sala

— ¡Bella, ¿Quieres ir al lago a nadar? — gritaba Emmett mientras me acercaba a la sala, en donde todos se encontraban sentados… ¿Dónde se había metido Jasper?

— No grites, estoy aquí — respondí con tranquilidad, sentándome entre sus piernas, el solo sonreí dejando ver sus tiernos hoyuelos, aunque claro, según él prefiere que sus hoyuelos sean varoniles, no tiernos — Y no, no quiero

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Sera divertido, hasta podremos ahogar a Alice!

— ¡Oye!

— Lo siento enana, era solo un decir — se disculpó, abrazándome al igual que lo haría con un niño pequeño — ¿Entonces, vienes?

— No

— ¿Por qué?

— No te interesa

— ¿Acaso…? No se me ocurre nada — se quejo con un resoplido — ¡Ya se! Le tienes miedo al monstro del lago

— No soy una niña, el monstro no existe

— Eso crees tú. Bueno, ¿Por qué no quieres ir? Actúas como si no supieras nada… —comento de manera burlona, lo acalle con un beso demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios, lo cual para los presentes parecería un beso apasionado, él solo me observo sorprendido, no por el beso, sino porque descubrió el por qué no quería ir al lago. Me encogí de hombros, observando a los sorprendidos presentes

— ¿Lo has besado? — Asentí ante la pregunta de Seth, para luego reír con naturalidad — ¡Woaw! Eres ardiente — su comentario le valió un manotazo por parte de su hermana, quien solo asentía de acuerdo con Seth, mientras lo golpeaba

— ¿Qué? — me queje ya cansada que nos miraran así — No me gusta, si eso crees, Emmett es como un hermano

— Al cual bésate — añadió Alice

— Exacto

— El cual es mi hermano

— Exacto — seguí diciendo con suficiencia. Toma Eso Cullen, esa era mi venganza ¿Qué mejor que tu enemiga "besara" a tu hermano?

— Iras al lago

— Exacto… ¿Qué? No es justo. Es trampa

— Ya le has dicho a mi hermanita que si, ahora… ¡Vámonos! — sin decir más, nos levanto a ambos y comenzó a arrástrame hacia el maldito lago. No me resiste ¿Para qué? El torpe era más grande que una moledora e igual de fuerte, también

**Alice Pov**

Observe a mí alrededor, esperando encontrar a Jasper por allí, pero no. Al enterarse de que Bella tenía novio o le que sea que fuera Royce, salió disparado de la cabaña. Sabía lo que él sentía por Bella, me lo dijo, se lo dijo a su mejor amiga, aunque por supuesto yo no quería ser su mejor amiga. Solo podía definir lo que sentía por Jasper como Amor a primera vista, y el verlo besar a Bella fue…doloroso. Entendía por qué estaba enamorado de ella, era linda, graciosa, divertida, no se preocupaba por los que los demás pensaran de ella y…Era mi mejor amiga ¿Qué más podía decir? El chico al cual amaba, por primera vez, se había enamorado de mi primera mejor amiga ¿Irónico, no? Pues es mas irónico el que Jasper me hubiera pedido consejos, para enamorara a Bella

— ¿Alice? ¡Hey, tierra a Alice!

— ¿Qué quieres Emmett? — Conteste de mala manera, mientras lo observaba recostada cerca del muelle — Lanzate y ya

— Si, lánzate y ahógate — grito Bella, sentándose a mi lado. Mi querido y tonto hermano, nos lanzo un gracioso beso haciéndonos reír a ambas para luego tirarse hacia el agua, mientras gritaba fuertemente: _"Bala de cañón"_, salpicándonos en el acto — Bruto — se quejo, observando cómo su playera se encontraba empapada debido a la gran, gran, salpicadura de Emmett

— Quítate la playera — aconsejo Leah, quien estaba metida ya en el lago. Bella negó

— No tengo bikini, debido a que alguien — fulmino con l mirada a Emmett —Me arrastro hasta aquí

— Hay la niñita tiene miedo que le vean el sostén, pobrecita, ¡Qué horror, tiene miedo!

— Quieres volver y… — mis palabras se quedaron en la nada, Bella rápidamente, para mi sorpresa, se quieta la playera, dejando ver un lindo sostén de encaje rosa perlado — O quítate la playera — reí al verles las caras de tarados a los chicos que se encontraban allí, inclusive mis hermanos

— Jodete, Clearwater

— Cuida esa boquita Isabella — ambas, Bella y yo, volteamos a observar a la profesora Dywler, una mujer muy guapa, inteligente, soñadora, famosa, y la enemiga mortal de Bella, aún nadie entendía por qué la odiaba y creo que tampoco los entenderemos pero…es decir, Renee Dywler era fantástica. Me encogí de hombros, ese era uno de los tantos misterios de la vida — Este en un ámbito…

— No me interesa, usted no debería estar aquí ¿o sí? — negó lentamente. Dios, destilaba odio puro — Además, no estoy en su clase, puedo hacer y hablar como quiera, ni que fuera mi madre o tutora. Créame que no, me mataría antes de que eso suceda

— Escuche Isabella Swan, si cree que sus palabras me producen algo, esta equivocada, solo es una niñita intentando llamar la atención de su papi —reí nerviosa, colocándome entre medio de ella quienes se fulminaban con la mirada

— Profesora Dywler, necesito que me ayude con unas dudas ¿Puede?

— Por supuesto ¿Necesitas algo, Alice?

— Si, pero aquí no…Me da… ¿Vergüenza? — mentí, comenzando a seguir a Renee para que esta "contestara mi duda"

.

.

Nos encontramos sentadas en el porche de una de las tantas cabañas que se encontraban cerca del lago, hablando

— El te gusta, pero está enamorada de otra — asentí. ¡¿Qué?¡ Nunca planee contarle mis problemas amorosos, es solo que simplemente… ¡No me juzguen! — Ese es un problema. Una vez me sucedió; Se llamaba Charlie

— ¿Y se quedo con otra?

— No. Logre conquistarlo, en realidad, él salía con ella para darme celos

— ¿Cómo lo supo? — inquirí realmente interesada

— Mmm…Cuando lo golpe por ser un estúpido despistado, él solo rió y me lo confeso

— ¿Entonces quiere que golpee a Jas…John? — bien, no tenía el suficiente valor para decirle que el chico que me gustaba era Jasper, así que le dije la pequeña mentirita de que se llamaba John, además, ambos nombres empezaban con "J"

— ¡No! — Exclamo divertida — Solo quiero decir que… El amor es… impreciso, no siempre que crees amar a alguien, lo haces, muchas veces solo crees amarla y no es así, solo buscas en aquella persona lo que perdiste en otra — la observe extrañada, su semblante se había vuelto tiste y desolado — ¡Bien, como decía, el amor es raro! — y otra vez alegre

— No entiendo, es difícil estar enamorada

— Ni que lo digas, per… — se vio interrumpida por el grito histérico de un chico

— ¿Emmett? — exclame extrañada, mi grandote hermano se acercaba a pasos desesperados hacia donde la profesora Renee y yo nos encontrábamos ¿Qué le sucedía? Parecía incluso más asustado que cuando vio, una noche de tormenta, la película de _Pesadilla en Elm Street_ ¡Y vaya que se había asustado con esa película!

— ¡Profesora! ¡Alguien, ayuda!

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es…Es Bella…Se cayó al lago — no basto mas para que Renee comenzara a correr rumbo al lago con Emmett y yo siguiéndola — Esta inconsciente

— Bella no sabe nadar — la escuche susurrar, comenzando acorrer aun con más velocidad

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, disculpen si está falto de imaginación, la verdad es que mi inspiración se fue a volar. ¡Vuelve maldita sea!**

**Bueno mis amores, vivan el hoy como si no hubiera mañana. *J* Disfruten la vida…**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Dejen sus Reviews!**


	19. Oscuridad En El Bosque

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Mierda. Esta había sido la experiencia más vergonzosa de mi vida. Es ese momento, luego de casi haberme muerto ahogada en ese asco de lago, me encontraba en la enfermería del campamente, recostada en una camilla esperando a que la enfermera me permitiera ir hacia mi habitación. ¿Por qué no me escapaba? Bueno, la cosa era simple, esa enfermara era realmente terrorífica y…me daba miedo

Suspire, solo recordaba estar peleando con Leah quien salpicaba mi cuerpo con agua del lago, yo colocándome de pie en busca de un objeto para lanzarle a la cabeza y que esté le doliera y luego…caía al lago. Había luchado desesperadamente por salir a la superficie del maldito lago, desviándome de todo abismó de realidad que me rodaba en ese momento, la desesperación me había tomado como prisionera, no podía subir a la superficie… Y por último, la inconsciencia, solo recordaba destellos de lo que había sucedido a mí alrededor: Gritos, ruidos y aun más gritos de preocupación

— ¿Estas viva?

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? — pregunte en apenas un murmullo, lo último que quería era escuchar sus comentarios burlones hacia mi persona. Estúpido chico con complejo de _Superman, _el cual se encontraba apoyando su peso en la pared lejana a la camilla; Se encogió de hombros sin perder esa molesta sonrisa suya

— No crees que deberías tratar mejor a la persona que salvo tu vida

— O querrás decir, al pervertido que me beso mientras me encontraba inconsciente — replique de manera orgullosa al ver su rostro incrédulo. Era divertido molestarlo — No te "agradeceré" que me hayas besado si es lo que esperas

— ¡Solo te daba respiración artificial! — exclamó no sin cierta nota de diversión en su voz — Primeros auxilios, niña, tal vez cuando crezcas lo suficiente lo aprendas — gruñí, sintiendo esa molestia en mi garganta la cual en estos momentos ardía como los mil demonios, y molestaba de sobremanera, pero aun así no dejaría que ese idiota ganara nuestra pequeña y ya tan común _guerra verbal_. Entrecerré los ojos de manera retadora al, de un momento a otro, tener el rostro de Edward a pocos centímetros del mío — Además, no es como si no te hubiera besado antes… ¿Verdad?

— ¿Quién dijo que no fui yo la que te beso a ti? Para considerarte inteligente eres demasiado lento Cullen — reí quedamente, sin ánimo alguno — Te equivocas, nadie me besa a mí, yo los beso a ellos ¿Entiendes?

— Debí haber dejado que te ahogaras, niñita insufrible

— ¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda, yo solita podía apañármelas bien! — mentí. Bien, nunca supe ni sabría nadar, simplemente le tenía terror al agua que no fuera de la ducha, bañera o del grifó de un hogar; Siempre fue así y siempre iba a serlo

— ¿Cómo? ¿Hundiéndote más rápido? .No me hagas reír Swan, tú no sabes nadar — cerré fuertemente mis puños. Estúpido, idiota, inteligente. Inspire lentamente. Diablos, mis pulmones dolían

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunte viéndome ligeramente derrotada, podría haberme defendido pero, no me gustaba mentir. No era buena mentirosa, ni tampoco me gustaba mentir, me consideraba una persona demasiado sincera para mi propio bien, pero ¡Hey! Esa era yo y aunque a muchos le resultara molesto, yo me encontraba por el completo satisfecha con mi personalidad — ¿Acaso eres mi niñera o qué?

— Se podría decir… Aunque no, aun nadie me ah torturado de tal manera

— Bien, entonces deja el acoso y dame mi espacio — rió al notar cómo, observaba la pared, volteando mi rostro lo más lejos del de él; Sin decir más, se alejo rápidamente de mi volviendo hacia la pared en la cual minutos antes su cuerpo se encontraba apoyando— ¿Qué tanto miras? — pregunte de mala manera, luego de unos minutos, al pillarlo observarme con intensidad e interés. Bufé, ¿Acaso no podía haber sido Emmett el que me salvara de una muerte casi segura? No, y para mi desgracia al que le debía gratitud era a Edward

— Eres frágil y vulnerable, te ves como una niña asustada pero aun así a la defensiva — ¡Al diablo con la gratitud! El muy idiota incluso se atrevía a insultarme, burlándose de mi…. ¿Vulnerable? ¿Indefensa? ¡Ja! .Por favor, era estúpido pensar eso de mi, tenía muchas calidades y si, ¿Por qué no admitirlo?, defectos también, pero aquellas palabras con las que él me describió siquiera podían escribirse en una oración en la cual incluía mi nombre. El idiota intentaba molestarme

— Hazle un favor al mundo y desaparece, Cullen, no lograras ni humillarme ni molestarme con tus estúpidas palabras

— No intentaba hacerlo — negó divertido ¿Qué mierda le divertía? — Aunque sigues actuando como…

— ¡Atrévete a decir algo y estas…! — le interrumpí, siendo yo a su vez interrumpida por una carraspeo proveniente de la puerta. Ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia allí para encontrarnos con el gesto severo de la Enfermera Morris

— Veo que se encuentra bien señorita Swan

— De maravilla — contesté inmediatamente — Nos vemos luego enfermera — de manera torpe me levante de la incómoda camilla, comenzado a dirigirme hacia la salida. Una mano me detuvo, sosteniéndome fuertemente — ¿Qué quiere…señora? — agregué lo ultimo al ver su mirada fulminante, ¡Dios, esa mujer aterraba!

— Te encuentras bien, pero aun así quiero que hagas reposo por veinticuatro horas. Es una orden — aseguro, volteándose para observar al idiota que ahora se reía disimuladamente — ¿Le parece algo gracioso?

— ¿Qué?...No, no, en lo absoluto

— Perfecto, porque usted se encargara que la señorita Swan cumpla con su reposo

— Bien, la cuidare — sonreí para mis adentros, ese tonto estaba loco si creía que _Yo_ obedecería alguna de sus ordenes — No hará nada que no tenga permitido

— Pueden retirarse…

.

.

Cubrí mi rostro con una almohada. ¡Dios, era insoportable! ¿Quién diría que Cullen podía ser tan malditamente sobreprotector? Tal y como lo había dicho yo no podía hacer nada que no tuviera permitido y, según él, no tenia permitido siquiera caminar…

Observe por mi ventana como el manto negro de la noche abarcaba todo el cielo, la noche se había dejando admirar su hermoso y perfecto cielo estrellado, incluso se podían ver algunas constelaciones. Nunca me habían interesados del todo las constelaciones, sus historias y nombres, pero ahora el aburrimiento podía más que la razón. La noche era perfecta para pasear por el bosque, tranquila, silenciosa…Por el contrario, mi día había sido un fiasco.

Leah, Emmett, Alice, Seth e incluso un, hasta por el momento desaparecido y, preocupado Jasper se habían hecho presentes en mi cabaña luego de que la enfermera _Morris_ me hubiera dado, por así decirlo, el alta. Había recibido una llamada por parte de Charlie, el muy sínico actuó de manera preocupada: _"Hija, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Debes tener cuidado! Aun no se lo he dicho a tu tía, pero se enterará"_

Bufe. Si tan preocupado se encontraba hubiera venido en mi busca, pero no…el gran Charlie Swan era testarudo. Las personas testarudas me sacaban de quicio, y él siempre lo lograba hacer, no resta decir que el trascurso de la llamada, por unos cuantos comentario de mi parte hacia él, amenazo con desheredarme, mientras que yo simplemente le decía que me valía un cuerno su fortuna y que ya se estaba ganando mi odio…

En fin, el día había sido agotador, todos aquellos que se enteraron de mi "casi muerte" vinieron a visitarme. Par de cotillas, las chicas, solo querían un buen chisme que contar y los chicos solo querían ganarse mi simpatía para tener una cita… Siquiera conocía a la mayoría de la gente que vino a visitarme, por no decir que no conocía a casi nadie

— Me estoy volviendo una _anti-social_

— ¡Todos los sabemos, cariño! — sonreí al escuchar la voz de Emmett… ¡al menos tendría diversión! — ¿En confinamiento obligatorio?

— Si. Tu hermano es insoportablemente… él — me queje. Él se sentó a mi lado, en la cama, con una sonrisa por completo picara instalada en su rostro, sonreí por inercia, algo se le había ocurrido y estaba por completamente segura que sería algo completamente genial — Planeas algo

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Me ofende que pienses así de u niño tan…Esta bien. Escaparemos — termino de decir, dejando de lado su falso gesto de indignación para suplantarlo por uno de completa maldad — debemos ser cuidadosos, Edward no pude descubrirnos. Alice, Leah y Seth están esperando afuera — informó en apenas un susurro, poniendo una expresión a lo _James Bond_. Reí entre dientes

— Lo que digas Emmett Bond, pero, ¿Cómo escaparemos? — pregunté con curiosidad— Edward esta en el salón principal

— ¿Bromeas, verdad? Edward está en el bosque liando con una chica

— ¡Ese idiota…Si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera escapado hace mucho! — gruñí poniéndome de pie en un salto. Ese estúpido me había engañado… ¡El muy sinvergüenza me había prohibido salir, mientras él lo hacía! — Vámonos ahora, Emmett

.

.

Reí sacando, al igual que Leah, prácticamente todo mi cuerpo por la ventana del auto dejando que el viento jugara con mi cabello. Era grandioso el hecho que Emmett hubiera podido robar - otra vez - la camioneta del campamento. Nos dirigíamos hacia el pueblito de la vez pasada, mas precisamente, nos dirigíamos hacia el pequeño bar

— ¡A beber Con ganas! — grito Emmett, abriéndonos las malditas puertas del auto, las cuales para nuestra frustración solo podía abrirse desde afuera. No esperamos ni dos segundos para salir corriendo hacia el bar. Sonreímos al unisonó antes de lanzarnos a la barra a pedir unas cuantas cervezas…suerte que teníamos a Emmett y su identificación falsa. Como dije antes... ¡Esto estaría grandioso!

.

.

— ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

— ¿Importa? — replico — Tu deberías estar en…

— ¡Eddie y la Rubia tonta! — Emmett se lanzo a abrazar al muñequito de plástico y la princesa del hielo, claro que esta ultima le respondió con un fuerte pisotón — ¿Que hacen aquí? —me pregunto, por lo cual me encogí de hombros

— Lo mismo le pregunte yo

— Raro, creí que aun estarías liándote a chicas — señalo a su hermano, este simplemente se encogió de hombros — Y tu coloreándote el cabello… ¡Carajo! — me reí de la expresión de Emmett, la chica Hale le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza — ¿De qué mierda ríes, Isabella? — deje de reír, propinándole un puñetazo entre las costillas

—Es Bella, idiota

**Emmett Pov**

— ¿Por qué mierda me golpean? — les pregunte a Edward observando como Bella se alejaba de mí y Rosalie luego de decir: _"Que asco de Bar"_ me pidiera las llaves de la camioneta y se fuera

— Esa castaña esa loca, en cuanto a Rosalie esta preocupada por Jasper

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Desapareció, creí que estaba con ustedes por eso la traje aquí — explico sonriéndole a unas chicas que se encontraban en la barra bebiendo — No está aquí ¿cierto?…Tal vez las chicas esas sepan algo y yo…

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Alto ahí mocoso! — Lo sostuve del cuello de su playera — ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? Un amigo jamás deja de preocuparse por otro amigo, debe ser como su hermano, tu sangre, tus piernas, tu…

— Te compartiré una chica ¿Contento?

— Al diablo con la amistad

**Edward Pov**

Odiaba a mi hermano. Si, lo hacía. Había logrado espantar a dos hermosas chicas con solo contarle unos chistes pervertidos, era sin lugar a dudas el idiota más grande del mundo y yo… me había quedado sin chicas, sexo, besos… ¡Sin todo lo divertido de lo que significaba ser adolescente!

— ¡El auto no está! — el grito de Leah se dejo escuchar en todo el bar, la observe confundido — ¡EL auto...Lo robaron! — inmediatamente ya todos, excepto la loca de Bella quien se encontraba jugando al billar con unos motoqueros, nos encontrábamos a su alrededor

— Es imposible, yo acabo de hablar con Rosalie que se encontraba en el auto y… ¡La secuestraron!

— Se fue con el auto, Alice, simple y rápido, la maldita se fue… ¡Eso fue trampa! — le reclamo al hombre en gritos

— ¿Cómo volveremos? — pregunto Seth. Fruncí el ceño, Rosalie no podría habernos dejados varados de esa manera. Ella no era así. Esto era raro

— No lo sé

— ¡Piensa Edward!

— ¡Entonces cállate, Alice!

— ¡No le digas que se calle, Eddie!

— No me digas Eddie, Leah — replique

**Bella Pov**

— ¡Cállense! — les grite, furiosa. Había perdido mi partido de billar y veinte dólares, mas considerando el hecho que nos encontrábamos sin nada apara volver al estúpido campamento. Era genial, la parte del campamento no la de perder dinero e un juego — Es solo el campamento, nada más, ¿A quién le importa?

— No hables si no aportas ideas — le gruñí a Cullen, estúpido mentiroso — Es obvio que no ayudaras a solucionar nada — entrecerré los ojos. ¿Él creía que no podía ayudarlos?... ¡Ya vería!

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡No te importa! — le grite a Leah comenzando a dirigirme hacia un grupo de hombres. Estúpido, claro que podía ayudar…

**Emmett Pov**

Reí al recordar cómo fue que logramos que una vieja pero rápida camioneta nos llevara a la mitad del camino del campamento, lo único que teníamos que hacer era recorrer la otra mitad caminando por el bosque

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— De cómo te veías cantando junto a Bella y Edward — le respondí entre risas a Alice

— Tú también cantaste…

— Cállense ambos, no quiero escuchar nada mas sobre ese estúpido canto — gruño Bella, ambos la observamos asombrados — No me gusta cantar

— Pues cantas demasiado bien para alguien a la que no le gusta cantar

— ¿Y? Nunca dije que cantaba mal, simplemente no me gusta cantar — se justifico encogiéndose de hombros — Por cierto, no era increíblemente grandioso el _Chevrolet Pickup Truck _que poseía el hombre que nos trajo, era de _1935_…antiguo pero…

— Era una reliquia — la interrumpió Edward. Fruncí el ceño, si, era una reliquia pero al parecer a Bella le gustaba y si algo había aprendido como su amigo era que odiaba que la contradijeran y le dijeran Isabella. Eddie estaba en problemas

— Las reliquias son mucho mejores que unos tontos autos nuevos…Bueno no del todo pero en un accidente ese auto podrá salir intacto mientras que el otro, un auto última generación, saldría hecho trizas

— No mi _Volvo_

— Por supuesto que si Edward, tu _Volvo_ parece un autito de juguete, Bella tiene razón… — todos observamos sorprendidos a Seth ¿Acaso se había enamorado de Bella? ¡Otro más! Entonces, si eso sucedía, debía tener cuidado en no enamorarme yo también. Edward furioso por el comentario de Seth hacia _"Su amado Volvo"_ comenzó a correrlo, dejándome solo con Leah y Bella que le hacían porras a Seth para que corrieran aun mas rápido. Rodé los ojos continuando caminando detrás de ellas

— Chicas

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No les recuerda a una película de terror? — Leah me fulmino con la mirada, mientras que Bella aun no hablaba, tal vez estaba enojada por que debía caminar o tal vez por el hecho de que la llame Isabella ¿Que? Ese era su nombre, no podía culparme si la llamaba por su nombre y no por su diminutivo — Como en la que los asesinos que merodean por los bosques, todos caminan y, uno, el primero en morir se queda atrás, fumando, bebiendo u orinando y luego… ¡Zaz! El asesino psicópata lo mato ¿No es predecible?

— Creo… no lo sé

— ¿Habrá animales salvajes por este bosque? — les pregunte a ambas, estaría genial si habrían — Osos, creo que hay osos ¿En qué bosque no los hay?

— No lo había pensado — hablo por primera vez Bella, observando a su alrededor con terror

— Yo tampoco — sonreí con maldad, acercándome por detrás a ella quienes no hacían más que observar el camino — Gracias por la información, Emmett — espeto me observava, solo miravan hacia los alrededores. Ensanche aun más mi risa

— ¡GRAGG! — imite el perfecto sonido de un oso

— ¡Corre, un oso, Corre Bella! ¡Auxilio! — reí entre diente, con maldad, al observarlas a ambas correr espantadas aumentando sus pasos. En ese mismo instante me encontraba solo, solo yo y el bosque

…"_Como la de los asesinos que merodean por los bosques, todos caminan y, uno, el primero en morir se queda atrás, fumando, bebiendo u orinando y luego… ¡Zaz! El asesino psicópata lo mato ¿No es predecible?"…_

— ¡Oh, Carajo! ¡El asesino! — comencé a correr, aumentando mi velocidad a cada minuto ¿Quién me mandaba a mí a dejar que se adelantaran sin mi, dejándome solo, desprotegido? No deje de correr hasta encontrarme con todos, tirados en el suelo, al parecer las chicas habían colisionado con los chicos,por consecuencia, cayéndose todos al suelo . Me observaron furiosos, fulminándome con la mirada

— Era broma…Las quiero chicas — masculle observando cómo se acercaban a mí. Prefería mil veces y por excelencia al asesino, me haría sufrir menos que ellas dos…

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, disculpen si está falto de imaginación, la verdad es que mi inspiración se fue a volar y aun no llega... ¡Vuelve maldita sea! ¡Te encontrare!**

**En fin espero que les guste, les dejare un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Dejen Muchos Revierws!**

* * *

_Salí de la ducha envuelta con solo una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, mientas que con otra secaba mis cabellos, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, solo una toalla. Gracias a la ducha mis músculos se habían relajado notablemente, luego de haberme encontrado con él, ya siquiera quería recordar su nombre, nunca creí que estuviera tan herido como para venir hasta el campamento a… buscarme. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir le debía una grande a Edward por haberme salvado…otra vez_

_Canturreé alegremente una canción pegadiza que había escuchado cantar a Alice, tenia aproximadamente quince minutos para vestirme, merendar en la cafetería e ir a la clase de diseño…Odiaba a Charlie, era su hija y siquiera sabía que odiaba el diseño. Seque rápidamente mi cuerpo, enfundándome en un pequeño short de Jean, una blusa blanca _

— _¡Santa madre y la put…! ¿Qué mierda? —exclame gritando con horror. Frente al espejo me encontraba yo y mi cabello, completamente… ¡Rubio! — Matare al idiota que lo hizo — gruñí, observando con el ceño fruncido el pequeño papel rasa que se encontraba sobre mi cama. Rápidamente lo leí, y releí una y otra vez. __El haberme escrito una nota jactándose de lo que hizo y firmándola con su nombre fue su peor error de su vida… Hoy, Bella Swan, literalmente, mataría a alguien _


	20. Rabia

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Bostecé, la anterior noche no había dormido del todo bien, y considerando el hecho que me había caminado la mitad del bosque para llegar al campamento…bueno, me encontraba muy cansada y malhumorada, tanto que la mayoría de las personas que se me cruzasen por el camino tenían un serio riesgo de muerte. Solté una palabrota al sentir como jalaban de mi brazo de forma brusca

— No has cambiado en lo absoluto — se burlo, cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo con malicia. Abrí y cerré los ojos un par de veces, esto solo debía ser una maldita broma de mi inconsciente… ¡Mierda, era real!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — mi pregunta sonó mas brusca de lo que pretendía, pero supongo era lo normal. Fruncí el ceño, seguía exactamente igual: Su cabello, ahora con una corte más rebelde, negro; Su piel bronceada, sus extraños ojos celestes a los cuales, si les prestabas realmente atención, podías descubrir entre ellos tonos como el gris y el verde **(Foto en perfil)**. Se veía cansado, había dejado que su barba creciera dandole un aspecto mucho mas desaliñado

— ¡Vaya! ¿Esa es la manera de tratar a un viejo amigo?

—Chase — masculle — Nos conocemos ¿Recuerdas? Yo te enseñe a utilizar el sarcasmo, hazlo nuevamente y te quedas sin sexo. Dime qué carajo haces aquí y vete

— Lo siento querida, pero eso no será posible — suspiro observando hacia un punto por encima de mis hombros — Como sabrás estoy aquí porque…me inscribí a este campamento. Deberás soportar verme todos los días, a todas horas, en todo lugar

— Es una venganza verdad — asegure, no pregunte, aunque de igual manera él no negó tal acusación — Eres un idiota

— ¿Yo? — masculló entre dientes, enojado. Asentí — Tu eres la que se fue sin decir nada. Eras mi amiga e incluso…

— Nunca fui tu novia ásí que no me trates como tal, deja de molestarme. Somos muy liberales como para tener una especie de compromiso ¿No? — Había conocido a Chase desde mi infancia; aun podía recordar a aquel niñito que en ese entonces todos querían molestar y yo, pues era aquella niñita que nadie quería molestar, con mi recién adquirido carácter "r**e**b**e**l**d**e", como le decía Charlie. Nos conocíamos desde nuestro… ¿Cuántos? ¿Siete y ocho años de edad?

— De verdad no sabes nada. Aunque no se dé que me sorprendo Bella, ambos sabemos quién eres y que haces contigo — acerco su cuerpo a milímetros del mío, comenzando a susurrarme al oído — Pero lo que en realidad me molesta, _Isabella_, es que tu me has abandonado así como si nada

— ¡Nunca te abandone!

— Solo aquello que querías — replico observándome a los ojos. Lo odiaba, me conocía a la perfección y por ende no podía mentirle, pero aun así odiaba aun más que se creyera mi protector. No necesitaba que nadie me protegiera

— Claro y tú sabes mucho de eso. Por favor — me mofe — No eres más que el pequeño y dulce muñequito de papá ¿Dime Chase, él sabe que su niñito esta aquí? — su rostro se descompuso; Lo sabía, había sido un golpe bajo. Lo observe; Se había sumido en sus pensamientos por lo cual aproveche su momento de distracción para alejarme de él

— ¡Vuelve aquí! — me tomo del brazo segundo antes para que me adentrara a la basura de clase que pretendía dictar Renee. Gemí con dolor, sostenía mi brazo con demasiada fuerza — Terminaremos de hablar

— ¡Auch! — Me queje intentado deshacerme de su agarre. Me soltó, pero aun así me acorralo contra una pared — Suéltame…

— Te quedas aquí y hablaremos…

— ¡Oye! ¡Hey! — fruncí el ceño al observar a Edward tras de Chase, para en apenas segundos mas tarde encontrase a mi lado, recargado, de manera despreocupada, sobre la misma pared en la cual estaba acorralada — Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama… — asentí con una sonrisa — Y a ella tampoco; que aunque no logre llegar a ser una dama…no merece ese trato — mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente; Lo fulmine con la mirada, conteniendo mis ganas de golpearlo allí mismo

— ¿Eso crees, estúpido bueno para nada?

— Ven conmigo — contento de manera inocente, encogiéndose de hombros. Gruñí mientras él me arrastraba hacia dentro del salón ante la mirada atónita de Chase — ¿Es tu amigo?

— No te importa

— Tienes razón — coincidió, me disponía a alejarme de él cuando recordé su comentario anterior

— Idiota — le susurre propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro — Tu que sabes de las damas, estúpido

— ¡Mierda! — se quejo sobándose en donde lo había golpeado — Esa es tu manera de agradecerme por haberte salvado…otra vez

— Te lo mereces por patán

— Malagradecida — creí escuchar que había dicho, si lo dijo o no, no podría decirlo a ciencia cierta dado a que ahora me encontraba dirigiéndome a la otra punta del salón junto a Leah quien estaba siendo acosada por el club de las Barbies: Lauren, Rosalie y una recién adquirida Barbie nueva

— ¡Bella! — Leah sonrió al verme a su lado, observando furiosa a las rubiecitas, de seguro estaban otra vez insultándola

— Y allí llego _Bello_ el hombre del campamento — rodé los ojos ¿Bello? ¿Qué clase de nombre insultante, masculino, era ese?

— Lauren — le sonreí con falsa inocencia — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Cómo?

— Lo siento, creí que estarías trabajando en tu cabaña — Leah, quien ya había previsto a cómo iba el chiste, evitaba reír; Sin embargo Lauren aun no habia entendido nada

— ¿De qué diablos hablas, Bello?

—De nada — suspire — Es solo que me pareció ver en la tableta de anuncios de la cafetería ver uno que decía: _Chica fogosa, nada guapa, sin cerebro, da placer al precio más barato _— relate sin interés alguno, deleitándome al ver su rostro rojo de la furia — Inmediatamente al leerlo creí que habías sido tu la que lo escribió, aunque tal vez no eras tú, ¡Claro! Debía de haber dicho algo así como que también era una rubia descerebrada

— Tu… ¡Bruja!

— ¿Recién lo notas, cariño? — pregunté con sorna — Da igual, solo ve a tu cabaña y dile a todos los muchachos que no los atenderás

— Eres una maldita arpía

—Lo sé y me encanta— bostece — Por cierto, háganse a un lado,me bloquean el aire puro, es decir, no estoy a acostumbrada a oler tres quilos de maquillaje para ocultar arrugas

— No tengo arrugas — aseguro la rubia nueva. Entre cerré los ojos, para luego fingir sorpresa — ¿Segura? ¿Entonces que tienes, allí, debajo del ojo?

_._

_._

— Eres lo máximo, se fueron corriendo — ya había pasado casi cinco horas y Leah aun no podía dejar de recordar como había echo que las Barbies se fueran casi corriendo hacia el otro lado del salón. Me encontraba en la ducha dejando el agua correr por mi cuerpo mientras escuchaba como Leah gritaba desde la cocina

— ¡Lo sé, estuve allí Leah!

— Lo sé, ¡¿No fue genial?¡ — si, Leah, no entendía el significado de la palabra sarcasmo

— Si, si, genial — Comente sin ánimo alguno. Mi día no había sido en lo absoluto _genial_; Por el contrario, había sido un gran y extenso, casi interminable infierno. Tal y como había dicho Chase era un nuevo "integrante" del maldito campamento…Ugh

Salí de la ducha envuelta con solo una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, mientas que con otra secaba mis cabellos a la vez que me dirigía hacia mi habitación. Gracias a la ducha mis músculos se habían relajado notablemente, luego de haberme encontrado con él, ya siquiera quería recordar su nombre, nunca creí que estuviera tan _herido_ como para venir hasta el campamento a… ¿buscarme?. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir le debía una grande a Edward por haberme salvado…otra vez

Aunque claro que el muy maldito tenía un pésimo concepto de la palabra: Defender

Canturreé alegremente una canción pegadiza que había escuchado cantar a Alice, tenia aproximadamente quince minutos para vestirme, merendar en la cafetería e ir a la clase de diseño…Odiaba a Charlie, era su hija y siquiera sabía que odiaba el diseño. Seque rápidamente mi cuerpo, enfundándome en un pequeño short de Jean, una blusa blanca

— ¡Santa madre y la put…! ¿Qué mierda? —exclame gritando con horror. Frente al espejo me encontraba yo y mi cabello, completamente… ¡Rubio! — Matare al idiota que lo hizo — gruñí, observando con el ceño fruncido el pequeño papel rosa que se encontraba sobre mi cama. Rápidamente lo leí, y releí una y otra vez. El haberme escrito una nota jactándose de lo que hizo y firmándola con su nombre fue su peor error de su vida… Hoy, Bella Swan, literalmente, mataría a alguien

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede…? — y allí frente a mí, se encontraba, Leah debatiéndose entre gritar con horro o romper a reír — Mierda, Bella, ¿Qué te has hecho?

— ¿Yo?… ¡Nada! — chille tendiéndole la nota; Una vez que termino de leerla rompió a reír — ¡Cállate!

— Es que…Admítelo… fue una jugada… inteligente… — decía entre risas. Bufe, comenzando a colocarme mis zapatillas de manera apresurada

— ¿Inteligente? — reí sin humor, mientras terminaba de colocarme la ultima zapatilla — Claro… ¡Morirá lentamente entre mis manos! — chille furiosa corriendo hacia la salida, dirigiéndome hacia en donde sabia que se encontraría

— ¿Qué? — escuche decir a Leah mientas caminabamos por el campamento, sin esperar más arremedo contra mí, tomándome del brazo. Mierda, ¿Por qué todos hacian _eso_?— No puedes hacerlo

— Suéltame o tú serás la primera en morir

— Espera…Debemos planearlo, Bella — me soltó; La observe a los ojos, mientras ella sonreía aun con mas maldad de la que, estoy segura, jamás volvería a ver. Asentí — Bien debemos ser sutiles, ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Qué?

— Sutileza esa es la palabra; Lo haremos con sutileza y maldad

— Está bien, si, ya entendí — asegure, adentrándome hacia la cafetería, dirigiéndome hacia en donde se encontraba riendo con una de las profesoras: Renee — Leah

— ¿Qué?

— Nunca soy sutil — murmuré lanzándome en busca de aquella malita perra. Me encargaría de quitarle uno por uno sus cabellos

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, disculpen si está falto de imaginación, la verdad es que mi inspiración se fue a volar y todavía no llega... ¡Vuelve maldita sea! ¡Te encontrare!**

**¿Quién será al que Bella golpeara? **

**Por cierto, si no pueden imaginarse a Bella, rubia, busquen un fotito de Kristen Stewart rubia...**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**Recuerden, pórtense muy mal y hagan travesuras... ¿Qué? Tenemos toda una vida por delante para ser buenos**

**¡Dejen Muchos Revierws!**

* * *

_Adelanto del próximo Capitulo…_

_Fruncí el ceño al escuchar los patéticos chillidos/llantos de Emmett. Me acerque hacia en donde él y Seth se encontraban, este ultimo palmeando su espalda en señal de apoyo _

— _¿Qué le sucede? _

— _Es que… _

— _Se… — chillo Emmett, interrumpiendo a Seth — Se murió mi… hermanito… — siguió chillando/Llorisqueando con un tono de voz completamente cómico_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Se...murió_


	21. ¿Pequeños Problemitas?

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Emmett Pov**

Bostecé no sin antes golpearle, con un certero zape, la cabeza a Edward quien mantenía su vista fija en la pared más cercana, cosa rara debido a que él solo observaba lo s pronunciado escotes de sus conquistas… ¿O ese era yo?

— Sera mejor que alguien hable o juro que me liare con la chica de alguno de ustedes — amenace al observar como Seth, Edward y los otros chicos mantenían sus rostros serios. Todos me observaron con desgana a excepción de Edward quien siquiera noto que le hablaba

— ¿Quién carajo entiende a las mujeres? — exclamó, Seth, señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza al otro lado de la cafetería en donde el chico llamado Chase se encontraba rodeado de muchachas — Me pidió fidelidad ¿Para qué? ¡Para ella estar babeando por ese imbécil! — fruncí el ceño al observar como todos asentían dándole la razón, nuevamente, sin incluir a Edward quien aun mantenía su vista fija en la nada ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

— Muchachos — hable con tranquilidad y paciencia. Todos eran unos estúpidos niños — La libertad es para ser libres ¿Acaso no lo entienden?

— ¡Huy! ¡Qué frase célebre!... espera que la anotare — se mofo Seth fulminándome con la mirada. Ese chico sí que necesitaba, _la hora feliz _— Idiota

— Más respeto mocoso aun puedo... ¡Qué mierda! — exclame interrumpiéndome a mí mismo al ver como una mata de cabellos rubio se lanzaba sobre una entretenida chica, igual o aun mas rubia que su agresora, empujándola hacia al piso y comenzándola a golpear

_¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!_

Comenzaron a alentar los demás chicos que habían comenzado a acercarse aun más hacia en donde se producía la pelea para poder observar todo con mayor nitidez. — Muévete. Vamos a ayudar — el grito de Edward logro que me levantara rápidamente de mi asiento y me dirigiera rápidamente hacia en donde la chica rubia se encontraba a horcadas en el suelo, sobre el cuerpo de Lauren, dándole certeros y fuertes puñetazos directo al rostro. Para ser pequeña golpeaba duro… ¡Era Bella!

Sonreí. Bella era la ley

— Te matare maldita arpía

— ¡Sepárense! — el grito de la profesora Renee no se hizo esperar. Estaba histérica, incluso parecía largarse a llorar. La preocupación era palpable en los rostros de algunos, como en los de Renee y la princesita del hielo, sin embargo otros parecían estar emocionados al ver que por fin alguien le daba su merecido a Lauren, lo cual le sucedía a la mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban en la cafetería

Observe complacido como Bella al verse atrapada en los brazos de Edward, en un fallido intento por separarla del cuerpo de Lauren, con su brazo izquierdo golpeo el estomago de mi hermano, volteando sobre sus talones y pegándole un puñetazo para luego, nuevamente, lanzarse sobre Lauren

— La puta madre… — reí entre dientes al escuchar o al menos creí haber escuchado su voz, porque dudaba mucho que aquel chillido se considerada voz — ¡Ayúdame a separarlas!

— Hermosa…Déjala — sonreí acercandome a Bella y capturándola entre mis brazos, evitándo que se moviese e intentara golpear a una la demasiado golpeada Lauren

— ¡Suéltame!

— Cálmate Bella, el rubio te queda

— Idiota — chille con dolor al sentir como mi orgullo era golpeado de tal manera que dudaba que fuera a tener descendencia. La muy maldita…se atrevió a… ¡Dolor! ¡Moriré!

**Bella Pov**

Lo fulmine con la mirada a lo que él solo respondió con una total indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros, observando hacia otro lado. Gruñí. Si aquel idiota no me hubiera retenido, hubiera tenido el suficiente tiempo como para terminar de destrozarle el rostro a aquella maldita frígida…

_**Flash Back**_

_Intente lanzarme nuevamente sobre la perra de Lauren para golpearla, sin embargo nuevamente fue detenida por otros brazos. Edward. Lo observe furiosa ¿acaso quería que lo volviera a golpear? __Cerré mis puños lista para acabarlo, si es que eso era necesario para lograr estrangular a esa rubia descerebrada, lo haria._

_ Me obligo a voltear sobre mi misma para observarlo mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía mis ambas manos. Pobre iluso, como si eso pudiera detenerme_

— _Te dejare estéril si no me sueltas — le susurre sin necesidad de acercarme hacia él, puesto a que al voltearme se asuguro de tenerme lo suficientemente cerca de su cuerpo. Grave error — Suéltame Cullen — frunció el ceño, divertido, observándome con falsa ternura ¿Creía que caería en eso? _

— _Tranquilízate… — susurro afianzando aun más su agarre. Gemí, me sostenía demasiado fuerte y sumándole el hecho que me removía en busca de mi libertad, el dolor se duplicaba — Te lastimas. Deja de moverte_

— _Te matare mientras duermes_

— _¿Acaso no me dejarías estéril?_

— _Eso lo hare antes… ¡Ahora suéltame!_

— _No_

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Y si. Siquiera tuve el suficiente tiempo como para arrancarle unos cuantos dietes a aquella bruja que se encontraba sentada frente a mí, luego de ser atendida por la enfermera, esperando a que el Director del campamento hablara con cada una

Observe molesta como Emmett y Chase se encontraban sentados a mi lado, haciendo de escoltas y evitando que me lanzara sobre Lauren… al igual que Rosalie y Edward hacían con Lauren aunque a diferencia de mi, ella poseía guardaespaldas que pretendían salvarla de una muerte casi segura. Bufe…par de aguafiestas

— Isabella ¿Por qué golpeaste a Lauren?

— Usted no es el pinche directo por lo cual no planeo contarle nada — conteste sin más dedicándole una fingida sonrisa. Renee solo suspiro observándome furiosa —Ahora… Aléjese de mi sino quiere terminar como ella — le señale a su alumna preferida. Me observó con tristeza y rabia, pero aun así se alejo. A pesar de ser una maldita arpía como madre, persona y profesora, debía admitir que la mujer era sabía al igual que su instinto de supervivencia

— ¡Eres una salvaje! — chillo Lauren tocando su labio inferior y verificando como, inevitablemente, se encontraba partido. Sonreí mentalmente al observar aquellos horribles cardenales que comenzaban a formarse en su rostro. En momentos como estos amaba haber prácticamente crecido con amigos motoqueros

— Jodida pendeja — intente levantarme de mi asiento, la mano de Chase me lo impidió — ¿Tu también? — Me queje ganándome solo una sonrisa de disculpas de su parte — Escucha rubia…agrádese que no quedaste calva por tu pequeña bromita — señale mi cabello. No se me paso desapercibida la sonrisa de Emmett — Tu peor error fue mofarte de ser la autora de la broma y créeme…te hare sufrir aun después de que me expulsen de este jodido campamento

— Y no bromea — aseguro Chase de seguro al recordarme en otras situaciones amenazando a otras personas, por cosas que sucedieron…Cosas que jamás nadie debía enterarse. Le sonreí, el también había sido uno a los que amenace y vaya que había cumplido — La última vez no pude dormir con la luz apagada por dos meses

— Pero….yo… ¡Rosalie te lanzo al lago!

— ¡Lauren! — me sorprendi ante el chillido de horror que había soltado Rosalie. Gruñí fulminándola con la mirada pues me veía imposibilitada de golpearla gracias al idiota de Chase quien de manera rápida había rodeado mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, sentándome sobre sus piernas. Sin siquiera pensarlo lo bese como si mi vida se fuera en ello… prefería besarlo antes de comenzar a sentirme miserable.

Sus labios correspondieron mis besos casi al instante, colocando sus manos en mi cintura, estrechándome aun más a él. Afiance aun más el agarre de mis manos en las solapas de su chaqueta, en un intento de centrar toda mi furia en aquel beso. Podía escuchar como la rubia descerebrada uno y dos eran regañadas por Renee. Rodé los ojos al escuchar como las amenazaba con expulsarlas…

— ¡Señorita Swan!

— ¿Qué mierda quiere? — lo observe desafiante. El pinche director aparecía cuando se le daba la gana ¿Para ello le pagaban? — Debía divertirme con algo y dado el hecho de que usted prefiere jugar a las escondidas con quien sabe que secretaria — enanqué una de mis cejas al observar cómo se sonrojaba. El director no era tan santo como pretendía aparentar… Mmm Esto era oro puro para el chantaje

— Entonces… Alguien explíqueme porque la señorita Swan se encuentra con su cabello rubio — me señalo asombrado para luego observar a Emmett con extrañeza — ¿Le sucede algo señor Cullen?

— ¿A mí? ¡No que va! — exclamo levantándose de un salto de la silla. Lo observe extrañada al ver su mueca de dolor — ¡Me he quedado sin descendientes pero de allí…nada me ha sucedido!

— Te dije que me soltaras — me excuse encogiéndome de hombros. No era mi culpa que el idiota pensara que no podía deshacerme de él con un simple y certero golpe. Me observo indignado volteando su rostro hacia otra dirección. Bufe con una sonrisa bailando entre mis labios — ¡Oh, vamos! Ni que jamás te fuera a funcionar tu pequeño amiguito

— No es pequeño, hermosa

— Lo que tú digas, grandote. Lo que quiero decir es que un hombre no es menos hombre por no poder tener hijos. Los hijos son algo que nadie quiere tener ¿Por qué cree que existen abandonos? ¿Padres idiotas? Y todo eso…En fin, solo asegúrate de no pensar en dolor que sentiste al recibir el golpe a la hora de tener sexo…ni tampoco pienses en que las mujeres te verán menos hombre por haber sido golpeado por una chica. Tu eres lo que eres — fruncí el ceño al sentirme observada — ¿Qué? — exclame enojada al observar como todos me miraban asombrados. Ni que hubiera dicho algo del otro mundo

**Jasper Pov **

El campamento se había vuelto sin duda la locura más grande que había vivido en toda mi vida. Nadie dejaba de hablar de la golpiza que Bella le había dado a Lauren y mucho menos de que esta segunda se lo merecía de sobre manera. Divise a aquella pequeña figura que se cernía entorno al cuello de su hermano

— ¡Alice! — grite en un intento de llamar su atención. Su atención y las de unas cuantas chicas mas se posaron sobre mí. Sonreí con nerviosismo, eso era molesto y vergonzoso, en momentos como estos me preguntaba porque no tenía la misma facilidad que Rosalie para sentirme cómodo cuando alguien me observaba queriendo ser más que amigos…y luego, la respuesta llegaba a mi…Rosalie era una hermosa mujer con curvas y no temía lastimar a los hombres ni herir sus sentimientos… Y yo, no era mujer, no tenia curvas y en el mayor de los casos tenia herir los sentimientos de hermosas y dulces chicas para luego quedar como el bastardo más grande del planeta. La vida de un chico era dura

— Jasper — saludo sin dejar de observar a Edward con aquella expresión de cachorro a medio morir. El pelicobrizo suspiro derrotado — ¡Eres el mejor, Eddie! — chillo, luego de que este asintiera, depositando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su hermano. Me encogí de hombros sin saber a qué iba aquella silenciosa conversación que ambos mantenían con la mirada. Cosa de mellizos, supongo

— Entonces… — solté un sonoro suspiro sin saber por dónde comenzar. Las preguntas eran muchas y el tiempo poco. Alice era la única que podía realmente ayudarme — Ella…

— ¿En dónde has estado? — pregunto observando como Edward se alejaba rapidamente de alli

— Por allí

— ¿Allí donde?

— En… Paseando por el bosque

— ¿Hace más de dos días?

— Si — mentí sin querer realmente decirle mi paradero los últimos días. No sabía porque, sin embargo había algo en mi que me prohibía decirle a Alice en donde me encontraba…Era raro, dado a que ella era una especie de mejor amiga aquí en el campamento. La escuche suspirar — Bien pequeña ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

— Bella — respondió simplemente con una gran sonrisa — Golpeo a Lauren por teñir su cabello de rubio

— Lauren se tiño el cabello otra vez — repetí confundido. No era la gran noticia que Lauren tiñera su cabello pero… ¿Bella la golpeo por teñirse el cabello?

— ¡No tonto! — rió aun con más ganas, rodeando uno de mis brazos con sus manos. Sonreí besando el tope de su cabeza

— ¿Entonces?

— Lauren le ha jugado una broma a Bella y ha teñido de cabello Bella de rubio

— ¿Rubia? ¿Bella es ahora rubia?

— Sip

— Debe estar aun o más guapa de lo normal — asegure con una sonrisa al imaginármela de rubia y enfurruñada. Voltee a observar a Alice que aun observaba el lejano paisaje del bosque — Por cierto ¿En donde se encuentra?

— El director…La obligo a hacer trabajo comunitario

— ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

— Cuidar a los pequeños acampantes — sonrió con maldad y sin poder evitarlo sonreí junto con ella — Ella debe cuidar junto con Lauren, Rosalie y Edward a unos pequeños acampantes de seis a siete años de edad

Puse los ojos en blanco, solo esperaba que ninguno de aquellos niños sufriera un trauma severo por el resto de su vida. Bella era una mala influencia, una hermosa y divertida mala influencia. Rosalie era solo ella…y eso no era bueno. Edward sin duda les enseñaría a los niños una clase de educación sexual…supongo y Lauren…ella podría ser un buen ejemplo…de lo que las niñas no deben ser cuando crezcan

— ¿Y qué demonios tienen que ver Rosalie y Edward en esto? ¿Por qué ellos están castigados?

— Rosalie por intento de asesinato y Edward por encubrimiento

.

.

Luego de dejar a Alice en su cabaña y verificar si me hermana se encontraba allí, cosa que no sucedió, me dirigí hacia mi cabaña. Ya hacía mucho que no veía a los muchachos, siquiera recuerdo cuando. ¿Y todo por qué? Por ser un idiota. Había contado con los consejos de Alice para conquistar a Bella, y eran buenos consejos, pero como el imbécil que era había preferido actuar de manera impulsiva…besándola y confesándole parte de mis sentimientos

Me adentre hacia mi cabaña, la que compartía con Emmett y Seth para solo escuchar unos raros chillidos…unos muy feos por cierto, parecían que estuvieran matando a un loro. Era Emmett. Me dirigí hacia el lugar de donde provenían aquellos chillidos para encontrarme con la patética escena de que Emmett estaba prácticamente por largarse a llorar. Fruncí el ceño al escuchar los patéticos chillidos/llantos de Emmett. Me acerque hacia en donde él y Seth se encontraban, este ultimo palmeando su espalda en señal de apoyo

— ¿Qué le sucede?

— Es que…

— Se… — chillo Emmett, interrumpiendo a Seth — Se murió mi… hermanito… — siguió chillando/Llorisqueando con un tono de voz completamente cómico

— ¿Qué?

— Se...murió

— Pero…Edward estaba bien…él no pudo… ¡Debemos avisarles a las autoridades…! — había comenzado a desesperarme. Edward era un buen compañero e incluso amigo y si le sucedió algo, debió de sucederle luego de que Alice le hablara y… — ¡Maldición! ¿Qué esperan?

— ¿Quién habla del inútil de Edward?

— Te escuche imbécil — se dejo escuchar la aterciopelada y conocida voz de Edward. Fruncí el ceño al verlo salir tranquilamente del baño ¿Acaso había otro hermano que no conocía? Edward rió entre dientes al reconocer el desconcierto de mis fracciones

— ¿Como tu hermanito si Edward se encuentra aquí?

— ¡Mi hermanito! — volvió a chillar señalando con ambas manos entre sus pantalones... — ¡No...Debes estar de broma! — me uní a las risas de Edward, sin embargo Seth nos mando a callar de manera torpe debido a que incluso él quería reír — ¡Odio a Bella! ¡Todo es su culpa! — y he allí la teoría de que estaban asesinando a un loro. Su chillido era espantoso — ¡Uhmmm! ¡Uhmmm!

— Emmett. Escucha…Eso…Le sucede a todo el mundo… ¿Verdad? — inquirió Edward no muy convencido en un intento de animar a su hermano. Me encogí de hombros al igual que Seth. Emmett se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos volviendo a chillar/ llorar

— Cuando tienen dieciocho no, cuando tienen cien les sucede…esto — intente ponerle un poco de seriedad al asunto pero, las risas contenidas de Edward, los graciosos chillos de Emmett y la desesperación de Seth, me la hacían muy difícil — ¡Ugh! ¡Porque me sucede esto a mí! ¡Edward es el frígido yo soy el hombre de la familia! — se quejo, inmediatamente las risas de Edward cesaron

— Sin embargo jamás me sucedió lo mismo que a ti… — y solo eso basto para que Emmett comenzara a chillar con más fuerza. Reí a mandíbula abierta al ver como se ponía de pie y torpemente se dirigía hacia el baño

— ¡Odio la vida!

.

.

Habíamos tardado más de dos horas en convencer a Emmett a salir del baño, en el cual se había encerrado. Aun así el se encontraba chillando por la mitad del campamento, llamando la atención de los demás campistas que lo observaban no solo divertidos sino también asustados. Resople, el muy condenado se encontraba yendo llevado a rastras por Edward y por mí, mientras que él lo único que hacia el rodear nuestros hombros con cada uno de sus brazos y dejarse llevar

— ¡Ya deja de exagerar! — se quejo Edward luego de un extenso gruñido. Se lo agradecí silenciosamente…hasta que los chillidos de Emmett adquirieron mas fuerzas. Observe con una sonrisa como Bella, extrañada, se acercaba hacia nosotros

— ¡No! ¡Esto es el apocalipsis! ¡Está todo mal! ¡Muy mal! — se quejo soltando un lastimero quejido y observando con sus ojos desorbitados como Bella se encontraba frente a él. Dejo de chillar por primera vez en tres horas

— Bueno…Sal de mi camino, idiota — se quejo aquella castaña, quien ahora hermosa rubia, palmeando el hombro izquierdo de Emmett el cual había dejado de reposar todo su peso en Edward y yo para acercarse a centímetros de Bella — Te sucede algo…Te ves…débil

— ¡Es todo por tu culpa! — se siguió quejando…esta vez sin chillidos pero en cambio se arrodillo en el suelo. Vaya que este chico era melodramático — Debo matarte… Te matare

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás estúpido? ¿Qué demonios hice ahora?

— Tú tienes la culpa de que a Emmett no le _funcione_ — me sentí en el deber de explicarle la situación al ver su desconcierto…Al instante me arrepentí. Emmett me fulmino con la mirada al igual que Edward y Seth, sin embargo Bella comenzó a sofocar sus risas abrazándose a mí en un intento de mantenerlas a rallas

— Es sorpréndete… ¡Mi día sido mucho más productivo de lo que pensé! — Exclamó eufórica — Descuida Emmett ya era hora de que fueras aceptando tus inclinaciones sexuales…. Será genial tenerte como el amigo gay. Te quiero Emmy — le dijo depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla izquierda del grandote, no sin cierto toque de burla. La observe alejarse de manera sensual y despreocupada. ¡Dios! ¡Era perfecta!

— Imbécil… — abrí los ojos de par en par al ver como Emmett me fulminaba aun más con la mirada…si es que aquello era posible. Estaba enojado y tenía razón en estarlo. Había hablado de más

— Lo siento…yo

— ¡Idiota! — se acerco hacia mi...

— Lo siento Emmett…se me escapo

— Por tu culpa ahora todos se enteraran… — volvió chillar en medio de un quejido. Rodé los ojos al ver como abrazaba a su hermano

— Tranquilo Emmett… Swan será molesta pero no una boca-floja — lo consoló Edward rodando los ojos. Emmett se separo de su hermano para observarlo a los ojos, dejando de chillar, tomando una actitud seria

— Si habla…— dijo con seriedad digna de un agente del FBI — ¡Noo! ¡Noo! — volvió a chilar. Gruñí molesto, de verdad estaba comenzando a hartarme de sus chillidos

— Tranquilo, Hombre, Tranquilo — siguió diciendo Edward dándole unas amistosas palmadas en el trasero a modo de burla, cosa que Emmett noto, y tras alejarse unos pasos de su hermano, le dio el tiempo suficiente para quien se largara a correr. Edward era rápido corriendo pero sus risas ante su pequeña broma hacia su hermano y su hermano que entre medio de chillidos/llantos lo perseguía…Bueno, el correr se le haría algo difícil

* * *

_**¡Huy! Pobre nuestro Emmett inevitablemente las palabras de Bella le calaron muy en el fondo…tanto que las recordó justo en plena acción con un chica ¡Ja! ¡Ja!**_

_**Pobre… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Nuestros rebeldes podrán cuidar a niños pequeños sin antes corromperlos?**_

_**Todo estará por verse… En el castigo +J+**_

_**No olviden dejar sus hermosos Revierws **_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

**¡Dejen Revierws!**


	22. Niños

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Exhale mi último suspiro. Necesitaba entrar a aquella habitación. Fulmine con la mirada a Edward quien no hacía otra cosa que observarme burlón. Lo mataría; Si no hubiera sido por él y su gran habilidad de encontrar a aquellas personas que no quería ser encontradas…

Mi plan era perfecto. Chantajear a Emmett para que tomara mi lugar en el castigo. Escaparme hacia un solitario lugar en el bosque y olvidarme de dicho castigo e intentar estabilizar solo un poco mi vida emocional. Sin embargo, Edward al darse cuenta de mi ausencia hizo todo lo posible para encontrarme y obligarme a participar de aquel castigo colectivo

— Te odio

— Te comportas como un bebé — replico rápidamente. Fruncí el ceño. De verdad lo odiaba. No podía evitar sentir hacia él una inexplicable animadversión, la adrenalina recorriendo mi ser, la molestia o el simple hecho de querer fastidiarlo cada vez que él se acerca solo un poco.

Eso eran los síntomas de odio puro. Lo sabía

— Muérete

— Luego de que entres y cumplas con el maldito castigo que nos impusieron por tu culpa — lo observe por encima de mi hombro, indignada — Ambos sabemos que fue por tu culpa, no intentes negarlo

— Disculpa idiota pero no fue a ti a quien le colorearon el cabello

— El rubio te quedaba

— ¿Y eso debe consolarme? — gruñí con ironía. Ciertamente, y para la suerte de aquella bruja rubia, el colorante que había utilizado era de aquellos que se diluían con el agua. No me arrepentía de haberla golpeado, pero una parte muy pequeña de mi ser, agradecía el hecho de poder volver a tener el color de mi cabello tal y como era, sin la necesidad de teñírmelo

— Entra Swan Los niños te esperan — aseguro tras abrir la puerta de aquella habitación. El salón de juego de los molestos mocosos. — Entra — mordí mi lengua para evitar llorisquear como una pequeña niña.

No quería ser niñera. No servía para aquella _profesión_. Era mala en todo lo que se refería a niños, ya que según yo… Eran simplemente unos molestos, ruidosos e insoportables diablillos que no hacían más que llorisquear y moquearse

Debía admitirlo; El director del campamento era bueno apara aplicar castigos

Cabizbaja comencé a adentrarme hacia la habitación. Jamás espere encontrarme con Emmett y Rosalie amarrados a una silla mientras un grupo de niños fingían ser una tribu indígena. Confundida solo atine a reírme sin siquiera ser consciente de que aquellos mocosos nos observaban al asecho

**Emmett Pov**

Me golpeé mentalmente. Había subestimado a aquellos niños y qué decir de aquella pequeña indiecita que a lo lejos, sentada en un banquillo, nos observaba triunfal. Me removí nuevamente intentando lograr mi liberación y la de Rosalie

— ¡Te cuidado! ¡Me lastimas! — rodé los ojos. Estaba harto de sus quejas y el hecho de que no dejara de culparme a mí de aquella situación en que nos encontrábamos, estaba comenzando a hacer estragos con mi autocontrol. La mataría o aun mejor, se la entregaría a los pequeños salvajes como una posible ofrenda de paz — Eres un idiota ¡Libéranos!

— Cierra tu maldita boca, Hale — me queje en apenas un susurro, evitando que los niños escucharan algo — ¿Qué crees que intento? ¿Hacer manitas?

— Pues eso parecer, idiota. No haces más que tocar mi cuerpo — evite reír ante la estupidez del asunto. Los pequeños salvajes nos habían emboscado y atado el uno al otro, espada a espalda, para luego mantenernos vigilados en un pequeño rincón de la habitación — ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Animal!

— De que para mi suerte no debo ver tu rostro de… Princesa del hielo

— Chimpancé

— Rubia tonta

— Poco hombre

— Yo no diría eso de alguien que pude profanar tu cuerpo con solo tocarte — asegure sin inmutarme ante su apodo y para confirmar mis palabras, deslice mis manos lentamente por debajo de su blusa, comenzando a acariciar la piel de sus caderas. Reí al escuchar como soltaba un gritito ahogado — Suerte que no me interesan las niñas que quieren aparentar ser mujeres

— ¿Qué insinúas idiota?

— Que con lo fastidiosa que eres, siquiera tú buen cuerpo te ha ayudado a que un hombre entre en tu cama… Porque ninguno lo hecho. Eso ese seguro — sisee de dolor al sentir como rasguñaba torpemente mi espalda con sus uñas. Carajo. Dolía como los mil demonios — Tranquila, gatita

— Bastardo — gruño por lo bajo conteniendo notablemente su furia. Un ruido logro que nuestra atención se dirigiera hacia la entrada, en donde se podía observar a una divertida Bella seguida por un sorprendido Edward — Muévanse y ayúdenos

El primero en obedecer la furiosa orden de Rosalie, fue Edward quien se acerco rápidamente hacia nosotros, analizando cuidadosamente el nudo que aquellos niños habían hecho. Resople impaciente a la espera que comenzara a intentar deshacer aquellos nudos de la cuerda. Bella fue la segunda en acercarse y estaba seguro que no lo hacía con el fin de ayudarnos a liberarnos

— No hay lugar para bromas

— Aguafiestas — se quejo haciendo, con sus labios, un tierno puchero. Reí quedamente comenzando a desenredarme junto con Rosalie de la cuerda que nos envolvía. Suerte la mía que Edward pudo desatarnos; No me imaginaba una vida atado a la molesta y malcriada Rosalie Hale

Me desperece lentamente ante la atenta mirada de los pequeños salvajes que parecían asustados. Sonreí de manera maliciosa acercándome a Bella. Sabía que se encontraba aburrida y enojada pero aun así debía hacerlo…

— Pequeña. Ven — me observo sin un ápice de emoción, pero aun así me siguió hacia donde la guiaba…

— No planeo sociabilizar con niños, Emmett. No me obligaran

— Lo sé. Solo quiero presentarte a la pequeña líder salvaje — dije al encontrarnos frente a la pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños quien no hacía más que fulminar con la mirada a Bella ya que esta había sido una de las personas que nos habían liberado a Rosalie y a mí, sus prisioneros — Se niega a decirnos su nombre y… es peligrosa — asegure en apenas un susurro

— Bien. Aun así no entiendo que es lo que debo hacer

— No necesitas sociabilizar, solo debes cuidarla y ya. Supongo que amabas se llevaran genial, tienen el mismo endemoniado carácter — murmure lo suficientemente alto como para que ambas me escucharan. Inmediatamente lanzaron improperios hacia mi persona. Sonreí complacido, esa era una buena venganza para Bella

**Rosalie Pov **

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por lo que sin poder evitarlo, le sonreí al igual que él lo hizo conmigo. No podía negar que era guapo… El decir guapo, sería un insulto hacia la verdad, dado a que él era uno de los hombres más hermosos que había conocido a lo largo de mi vida

Sus ojos brillaron con diversión al escuchar el comentario de aquella pequeña pelirroja. Era increíble que él, con solo haber sonreído y decir unas cuantas palabras hubiera podido controlar a los pequeños vándalos que me habían doblegado junto con aquel chimpancé involucionado que pretendía ser hombre

— Bien — felicito a los niños que de manera interesada habían comenzado a hablar junto a Edward sobre los juegos que les gustaban — Entonces, ¿Alguno al jugado al _pilla-pilla_?

— ¡Sí! — chillaron casi todos al unisonó. Sin embargo al parecer Edward distinguió entre la multitud de niños a uno que había negado de manera temerosa. El niño al verse descubierto se levado del suelo, en donde todos se encontraban sentados, para comenzar a explicarnos

— Mi hermano dice que si me escondo los monstros intentaran capturarme — aseguro con solemnidad. Sonreí divertida, los niños no tendrían más de siete años y aun así seguían siendo inocentes — No quiero que el monstro me capture — explico con obviedad

— ¡Pues enfréntate a él! — Exclamo otro niño — Mátalo con tus _rayos X_

— No tengo rayos X — sentí como Edward tocaba delicadamente mi hombro avisándome que se alejaría por un momento. Lo observe temerosa, no planeaba quedarme sola con aquellos niños que me habían capturado y casi amordazado

— No te harán nada. Están entretenidos, solo deja que continúen hablando — asentí como muy convencida, solo esperaba a que regresara pronto. Le sonreí — Iré a vigilar la tutoría de Emmett y Bella con los niños

Solté un gruñido silencioso. Deseaba con toda mis fuerzas que Emmett y Bella hubieran sido secuestrados y enterrados en la mitad del bosque por aquellos niños de los cuales estaban cuidando

**Bella Pov **

Observe a la pequeña y pálida niña de ojos verdes. No me agradaba el hecho de tener que cuidarla, pero era mejor que cuidar a los diez niños de los cuales Emmett se hacía cargo o a los otros trece niños de que cuidaban Rosalie y Edward

Reí quedamente al notar su expresión molesta. Soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos, un claro signo de que no pretendía hablar una conversación conmigo así como yo no pretendía hacerlo con ella. Cómodamente me senté en el vaquillo que se encontraba frente al de ella. No planeaba hablar ni fingir aprecio por una niña, pero aun así planeaba vigilarla, no permitiría que intentase escaparse y ciertamente dudo mucho que en el hipotético caso que intentara escaparse, lo lograra

— Eres gorda — dijo observándome fijamente. Bufe incrédula sin saber realmente que decir. Es decir… Ugh. Odio a los niños — Tu nariz… es horrible. ¿Has pensado en una cirugía? — comento sin molestarse siquiera en fingir inocencia — Tal vez un muy buen cirujano podría hacer un milagro contigo… lo dudo, pero no tiene nada de malo intentarlo

— ¡Oye! — gruñí enojada. Nadie jamás me había insultado tan abiertamente sin salir dañado luego — Tu niñita rara ¿Acaso no te has visto?

— Si y a diferencia de ti, soy perfecta

— En tus sueños — comente burlona, adquiriendo una pose por el completo despreocupada — Eres muy pequeña de estatura, tu cabello… rapado quería mejor, tus ojos so demasiados pequeños y… Nada en tu rostro tiene el tamaño que debería

— Gorda

— Molesta — gruñí acercándome inconscientemente hacia la niña que a la vez se acercaba a mí. De soslayo observe como una fuerte figura se acercaba hacia nosotras. Grandioso el mayor de los idiotas pretendía fastidiar

— Veo que se llevan de maravilla

— Te devuelvo a la niña fastidiosa — asegure observándolo a los ojos. Sus verdes ojos brillaron con diversión. Me cruce de brazos, molesta, no quería estar allí, era aburrido y requería de paciencia, algo que yo no poseía — Me largo

— Isabella — me tense. Odiaba cuando me llamaban por mi nombre completo, y lo odiaba aun mas cuando él lo hacía — ¿Acaso no puedes controlar a una niña?

— ¿Acaso tu no puedes dejar de ser un idiota? — observe sorprendida a la pequeña fastidiosa quien luego de responderle a Edward me sonrío con compañerismo. Tal vez no era tan fastidiosa como aparentaba. Sonreí divertida contemplando la mueca de incredulidad de Edward

— Eres molesta

— A ti nadie te llamo — le respondió a pequeña al niño castaño que había salido a socorrer a Edward de los insultos de la pequeña ex niña fastidiosa. Debía averiguar su nombre

— El es mi amigo

— Y ella es mi amiga

— No me importa

— Debería

Carraspee intentando llamar la atención de ambos niños, los cuales parecían querer lanzare el uno al otro, no hubo caso. Eran tiernos y guapos por no decir peleadores y cabezotas. Edward me observo y sin saber que decirle, me encogí de hombros. No intercedería en aquella pelea. Ambos niños parecían ser peligrosos

— ¿Qué hacen? — escuche el ligero susurro de Emmett quien ya se encontraba al lado de Edward. En un movimiento completamente sincronizado, Edward y yo, le señalamos a los pequeños niños que continuaban peleando — Wow. Eso es tenebroso

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Edward. ¿Acaso no lo notas? — preguntó el grandote con incredulidad — Y eso que tu eres el listo — bramo con socarronería. Observé al pelicobrizo rodar los ojos, exasperado, esperando a que su hermano respondiera su pregunta — Ambos niños son tu y Bella en miniatura — aseguro con obviedad — Y saben que... Los que se pelean de niños, se aman de adultos — al escuchar aquella frase tanto la niña como el niño se alejaron del otro como si apestase — ¿No lo crees Edward? ¿Y tú Bella?

Fruncí el ceño, observando con más atención a los niños. La pequeña era castaña, tenía un carácter endemoniado, era inteligente, sabia fastidiar, hacia travesuras, se arriesgaba, era cabezota, era molesta…

¡Mierda! ¡Era una réplica exacta de mí!... Una especie de... _Mini- mi_

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa. Capitulo nuevo...**

**El retraso solo diré una palabra que en estos momentos aborrezco: El instituto. Sé que no es escusa para que las haya tenido tan olvidadas pero… ¡Lo siento! ¡No me maten! **

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Como siempre espero esos hermosos Revierws. Cuidasen hermosuras**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Dejen Revierws!**


	23. Nombres Para El Amor

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**_Bella Pov_**

— _Pequeña amenaza _— dije a modo de saludo, al encontrarla sentada, mirando frente a ella, con una botella de agua entre sus manos. Este era mi cuarto día como niñera personal de la _pequeña amenaza_, y a decir verdad, no era en absoluto malo, la pequeña niña aun _no identificada_, era bastante…Buena. Después de todo, la niña, solo era una pequeña y dulce alma incomprendida que, para rematarla, mantenía una admirable animadversión hacia Edward y su pequeño molesto protegido — ¿Qué haces aquí, sola?

— Te estaba esperando. Llegas tarde — fruncí el ceño al escuchar su tono molesto. Si, la pequeña amenaza, se tomaba muy enserio eso de tenerme como una jodida esclava solo para diversión personal. La niña era adorable, excepto por ese carácter tan malditamente molesto y soberbio — ¿Qué clase de niñera eres?

— Soy la clase de niñera a la cual no le pagan, ¿Suficiente respuesta?

— Que avariciosa eres; Pretendes que te paguen por cuidar de las futuras generaciones que harán de este país un lugar mejor — inquirió con indignación. Bufe, divertida, sin saber realmente que decir. Esa niña de siete años de edad, era una maldita replica de mi a su edad; Incluso en su modo de lograr que los demás hagan lo que ella quiera — Eres tan poco patriótica

— En absoluto. Solo pretendo que me paguen por cuidar de una pequeña amenaza que no hace más que intentar asesinarme — asegure con un mueca divertida. Pese a que aún no había intentado asesinarme, estaba segura que en cuanto la fastidiara, más que de costumbre, lo haría

Observe como acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, para luego comenzar a observar a dos figuras masculinas, un adolescente y un niño, frente a ella, que reían y se lanzaban una pelota de softball. Eran Edward y su molesto protegido

Gracias a la vena piadosa y sensata del director Daniel; Rosalie, Emmett e incluso Edward, habían quedado, al igual que yo, al cuidado de únicamente un niño, ya que según aquel viejo molesto, nosotros deberíamos ser los niñeros, que ayudaran a los pequeño que aun un no lograban adaptarse al campamento, ni a sus compañeros, y por ello nos entregarían solo a los pequeños más problemáticos. Lo sé. Estaba actuando como una maldita consejera-niñera

— ¿Con que con esas estamos, he? — pregunte con picardía al notar la mirada enamoradiza que la pequeña castaña le dirigía a su pequeño enemigo, el niño de la vez anterior, el niño el cual Edward era encargado de limpiarle los mocos — Te gusta el pequeño

— ¡Claro que no! — negó como si mi afirmación, no hubiera sido más que producto de un momento de desvarió. Asentí repetidas veces, señalándola acusadoramente, al igual que una pequeña niña — Deja de ser tan molesta, no me gusta Robert

— ¿Robert? ¿De verdad? ¿Ya no se llama _zopenco_?

— No me gusta — gruño amenazante. Levante mis manos en señal de rendición — Además, no porque a ti te guste Edward Cullen, significa que a mí me guste… el niño sabiondo

— No me gusta Edward — desmentí de manera despreocupada. Vaya que los niños podrían llegar a imaginar cosas… — Y si en el hipotético caso que a ti te gustase Robert, no te culparía, es guapo

— Edward también es guapo — insistió ella fingiendo y copiando mi expresión de falsa inocencia. Touché. La niña sabía cómo jugar — Aunque comprendo que auto-proyectes tu persona en mí. Madura. Admite que Edward te trae loca o solo lograras que la rubia molesta te lo quite

Murmuré un silencioso: _Woaw_; mientras observaba sus sonrientes fracciones. Había momentos en los que esa niña era demasiado molesta. De verdad podía llegar a detestarla en algunos momentos…como ahora

— Omitiré ese comentario, dado a que si te respondería estaría, inconscientemente, enseñándote palabras que una niña nunca debe decir — farfullé enfurruñada — ¿Por qué no jugas con nadie?

— Porque es aburrido jugar con niños

— Tú también eres una niña — comente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ella siquiera se inmuto en replicar. Suspire, tomando una de sus manos y comenzándola a arrastrar hacía en donde sabia, se encontraba Emmett — ¡Hey, _musculitos_! — le grite a un ocupado Emmett. El muy idiota estaba intentando que su pequeña niña aprendiera a lanar un balón futbol americano

— ¡Bella! — bramo, lanzándose sobre mí, para abrazarme. Gemí de dolor al sentir mis huesos crujir. El al darse cuenta de ello, me soltó, sonriendo a modo de disculpas — Lo siendo — susurro por lo bajo — Oye. Bella ¿Quieres cambiar de niño? — bufe. La pequeña niñita rubia que se encontraba tras él, lo fulmino con la mirada — Es que no es justo, la _princesa de hielo_, me robo al niño. Ella es aburrida — señalo acusadoramente a la pequeña

— No. Me quedare con mi _pequeña amenaza_

— Por favor…

— No

— Te lo ruego…

— No

— Veras que será divertido…

— Que no, Emmett

— Te la quitare — amenazo, desesperado. Lo observe, incrédula, no dándole crédito a sus palabras. ¿Acaso creía que se trataban de objetos? ¡Eran niños, por el amor de dios! Si bien se llegara a hacerse una comparación, los niños podrían compararse con animales, no con objetos. Era lo lógico, supongo…

— Ni te atrevas — respondí. La _pequeña amenaza_, me observo sonriente. Me encogí de hombros al escuchar el patético llorisqueo de Emmett — No me causaras lastima, y no, no intercambiaremos niños, Emmett — asegure, por lo que dejo de llorisquear, para volverse a observarme indignado — Además ¿Por qué quieres intercambiar?

— Ya lo dije. Yo quería un niño, no una niña. Las niñas son débiles, molestas, lloronas… — volvió a explicar sin ser realmente consciente de que estaba rodeado de _niñas débiles_. Le di una fuerte colleja en la cabeza, por lo que calló casi al instante — ¡Mierda, eso dolió!

— Ese era el punto — explique, divertida, acercándome hacia la pequeña niña que parecía odiar a Emmett. La pequeña era una linda damita francesa. Su cabello, una especie de rubio ceniza dorado, se encontraba amarrado en una coleta alta; Sus ojos parecían ser grises, sin embargo, si se lo observaba con cuidado, podría saber que sus ojos eran marrones — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Nicole — respondió cruzándose de brazos, observando, con un suspiro, el blanco vestido con pedrería rosa que llevaba en esos momentos. Asentí a la espera de que dijera algo más. Nada. La pequeña niña era igual o más soberbia que mi _pequeña amenaza_

— Bien. Al menos sabemos tu nombre — comente con un obvio reproche dirigido hacia mi _pequeña amenaza_. Esa niña aun no me quería decir su nombre, y el maldito director, divertido por la situación en la que me encontraba, tampoco había querido decirme el nombre de la niña. ¡Pero como que me llamo Isabella que lo averiguare! — ¿Cómo te ha tratado este idiota? — una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica adorno el perfecto y bronceado rostro de Nicole

— Mal. No ha hecho otra cosa que revolcarse sobre el suelo como un cerdo…

— ¡Es futbol americano, Maldición! — interrumpió Emmett sintiéndose, tal vez, insultado por el hecho de que esa niña haya insultado una de sus más grandes pasiones: El Futbol Americano

— Y también insulta. Su boca es como una cloaca, no deja de decir groserías, creo que el director no debería de enterarse de esto ¿Verdad? Estoy segura de que mis padres no pagaron este costoso campamento para que un…chico, me enseñe palabras como: _¡Jodido puto balón; Que te coja tu madre!_ — me quede inmóvil — Y mucho menos para escuchar como tú dices: _Idiota. _Mi silencio vale mucho— no me sorprendía que Emmett hubiera dicho palabras tan… suyas; Sin embargo, lo que me sorprendía era que aquella pequeña niña, de apariencia dulce, estaba intentando manipularnos… ¡Manipularme!

— ¿Qué se supone que le dan a los niños hoy en día? — masculle por lo bajo. Nicole, había terminado de ser otro maldito clon de mi _pequeña amenaza_. ¡Eran jodidamente iguales!

— ¡Ves, por ello quería un niño, las niñas son despiadadas!

**Edward Pov **

Reí abiertamente al enterarme, por boca de Emmett, que una pequeña niña había logrado manipularlos. Bella era la que más molesta se encontraba; Nicole había creado lazos de amistad con la pequeña castaña quien también aprovechaba y obligaba, tanto a Emmett como a Bella, a que hicieran cosas para ellas

— No es gracioso

— Y pensar que eres mi hermano — me mofe ante su estupidez. Me lanzo dagas por los ojos, enseñándome el dedo medio. Robert solo reía por lo bajo, aun intimidado por el tamaño muscular de Emmett. Con una mano, le indique que se acercara hacia nosotros — Robert. Hoy aprenderás que eres más inteligente que mi hermano… — continúe bromeando. El fuerte puñetazo que recibí en mi estómago, me indico que ya era hora de dejar de bromear. Sisee de dolor — Eres un…

— Hay niños presentes, ten respeto — esta vez fue él el que se burló. A lo lejos logre divisar a Bella siendo, literalmente, arrastrada por dos pequeñas, la castaña y la rubia, quienes parecían regañarla… no estaba del todo seguro. Sonreí al verla suspirar en busca de paciencia — Estoy casi seguro que Bells esa planeando matarlas ¿Lo ves? ¡Esa expresión que tiene, es la de un psicópata planeando un asesinato!

— Te escuche, idio… Imbesi… ¡Te escuche! — bramó, enojada, sin querer decir algún insulto frente a esas niñas que, estaba seguro, aprovecharían toda palabra que saliera de sus labios — Quiero hablar contigo, Edward —menciono, sonrojada, mientras que las niñas la empujaban hacia mí. Enarque una de mis cejas — Yo…Puede que... Nicole quiere que yo… concrete una cita contigo

— ¿Para qué? — pregunte. Realmente sentía como si de un momento a otro hubiera viajado a la dimensión oscura. Era demasiado raro — Bella…Siempre supe que me amas pero…

— ¡Pero quien crees que eres, maldi…! — un falso carraspeó la hizo desistir de insultarme abiertamente. Observe a Emmett quien se encontraba aún más confundido que yo. Volví mi mirada hacia Bella — No. La cita es para el ser más maléfico con el que me he topado — y nuevamente el falso carraspeo. Observe por encima del hombro de Bella, al dueño de ese carraspeo. La reconocí casi al instante: Nicole

— ¡Hey, Nikki! — le salude, rodeando a Bella y dirigiéndome hacia la niña. Me coloque de cuclillas para encontrarme a su altura — Así que eres tú la pequeña que fastidia a mi hermano — ella asintió, tímida, sonrojándose. Aquello hizo que recordara los graciosos y bobos sonrojos de Bella. Me carcajee — Bien hecho. ¡Choca esos cinco! — Sostuve la palma de mi mano en lo alto, segundos después, ella golpeo torpemente mi palma con la suya — ¿Y tú eres…? — observe a la preciosa castaña de ojos verdes. Ella rodo los ojos. Bella se carcajeo

— Suerte con ello, Cullen — mascullo, con sorna, lo suficientemente alto como para que lograra escucharla. La pequeña niña me sonrió de oreja a reja

— Me llamo Kristen. Tú eres el chico del cual Nikki y yo estamos _enamoradas_, ¿Quieres tener una cita con nosotras?

* * *

_**¡Woaw!**_

_**Tanto tiempo. Sé que me querrán matar y solo les puedo decir que…si me matan ¿Quién continuara mis historias?... Mejor digamos que si me matan…yo…he… Me les apareceré en los sueño y crean, que no será un sueño nada lindo**_

_**Díganme, entonces: ¿Qué opinan de este nuevo capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado?**_

_**Siento mucho el haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo. No tengo excusas, de verdad, solo puedo decir que realmente lo siento. Quería aprovechar este pequeño momento para agradecerle sus comentarios y quiero que me disculpen que no pueda contestarles dado a que acabo de descubrir que Fanfiction ya no me envía a mi E-Mail la notificación de los reviews que recibo… por lo cual casi nunca de cuando me envían Revierws**_

_**Si alguien sabe cómo puedo solucionar ese asuntito, por favor, le agradecería que me lo hiciera saber a través de un mensaje privado ¡Por favor!**_

_**Si más que decir: ¡Me despido! **_

_**Como siempre les he hecho saber: Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de utilizar sus consejos o responderles (Si es que alguien me da la solución para el problema)**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Revierws!**_


	24. Juegos

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Esto no era normal. Dios, estaba seguro que en más de diez Estados, lo denominarían pedofilia, y es que tampoco me tenía bien merecido aquel sobrenombre: _Pedófilo_. Emmett no dejaba de decírmelo, no con palabras, pues las niñas se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo y obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa como… vestirse de mujer, sin embargo, podía notar en su mirada, en sus ojos, la palabras pedófilo.

Cerré los ojos en busca de paciencia. Realmente hubiera preferido un millos de veces una cita junto a Bella, y a decir verdad, antes de enterarme que **debía **de tener una cita con las niñas, me encontraba satisfecho al pensar que Bella era la que quería tener una cita conmigo, pero no, eran las niñas… ¡Las niñas!

Al abrir los ojos, para encontrarme con una escena bastante tierna. Nikki al igual que Kristen, se encontraban mordisqueando su emparedados, y en cuanto las observe, ambas se sonrojaron a tal punto que tuve que contenerme para no reír. Les sonreí para tranquilizarlas, y a su vez, intentar tranquilizarme a mí mismo. Sin lugar a dudas estaba siendo castigado por alguna fuerza superior,... tal vez no debía de haber molestado tanto a Emmett cuando su voz se había ido, y el no podía contestarme debido a ello

Observe nuevamente a las niñas. No. Esto no era una cita, era más bien un picnic, porque yo **jamás** haría con aquellas niñas, lo que en la realidad hacia con mi citas. **Jamás **

— Entonces… — intente iniciar alguna especie de conversación con ellas: Nada. No se me ocurría nada, mi mente había quedado en blanco, y es que, ¿Quién podría culparme? ¡Estaba teniendo una cita con unas **niñas**!

Carajo. Mi ego, en estos momentos, se encontraba por los suelos

— Si. El clima es lindo — aseguro Nikki, mientras su acompañante se encogía de hombros, aun engullendo su sándwich, y rodando los ojos al ser consciente del rumbo que quería tomar su pequeña amiga en cuanto a lo que de conversación se tratase. Sonreí ante eso. Ambas niñas, no dejaban de parecerme adorables... — ¿Te gusta el clima, verdad? — me pregunto de manera directa, por lo cual, me veía en la obligación de contestarle

— Ah… Claro. Esta es una de mis estaciones preferidas — les sonreí — Entonces díganme, niñas, ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?

— Primero: No somos niñas — hablo por primera vez, desde que se presento, la pequeña castaña: Kristen. Me sentí nervioso, ¿Qué no eran niñas? ¡Pero si no tenían más de siete años, ocho tal vez! — Somos mujeres, y queremos que nos trates como tal — aseguro. Esta vez, exhale de manera nerviosa, mientras reía como un idiota. Esto ya estaba volviéndose demasiado raro — Y, además, ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? No vamos a violarte

— ¡¿Qué? — chille sin poder contenerme. Emmett rió a lo lejos. Ambas niñitas lo fulminaron con la mirada. Yo por mi parte, podía asegurar que me encontraba en un completo y caótico estado de shock

— Violarte — repitió Nikki sin siquiera un ápice de vergüenza, y con completa seguridad, como si realmente supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Negué. No, ella no podía saberlo, ¿Verdad? — Tu sabes — comento haciendo un ademan con su manos, restándole importancia — Abusar sexualmente de ti, en contra de tu voluntad — sí, me había equivocado, aquellas niñitas, sabían a la perfección de lo que hablaban, y allí fue cuando me preocupe, ¿Cómo era que ellas…?

— Nos lo dijo el director, bueno, más bien fue una anciana que decía que un adolescente había intentado propasarse con ella, que había intentado **violarla**, y al ver que no entendíamos de que hablaba, nos dijo de que trataba, para que tuviéramos indicios de que si alguien intentaba propasarse con nosotros, debíamos acusarlo, ya que aquel que lo intentara, debía terminar tras las rejas— y allí fue cuando fingí demencia. Ya me imaginaba quien era esa _señora_, y además, que tenía la errada idea de que **yo** había intentado violarla. ¡Por todos los santos, fue ella la que se me aventó encima!

Gruñí. Todo por culpa de Bella. Volví a gruñir al percatarme de que se había marchado de manera silenciosa, cosa que en parte agradecía, ya que lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos eran sus miradas burlonas, sin embargo, también me preocupaba, ya que no se había marchado sola, no; el pequeño Robert se encontraba acompañándola, pues al parecer había quedado encandilado por la belleza y el carácter de la castaña. Traidor. Me había dejado solo, para perseguir a un par de piernas... unas hermosas piernas, cabe decir…

— Dime, Edward, ¿Te interesa alguien de este campamento, como para empezar una relación… ?

— No — le respondí con demasiada rapidez a la castaña. Ambas, castaña y rubia, me observaron con desconfianza. Carajo. ¿Qué les sucedía a esas niñitas? Pensar que me preguntaban algo así en nuestra primera cita…_Y ultima_. Me recordé — Aun no quiero tener novia — asegure, esperando que aquello eliminara cualquier fantasía que ellas tuvieran, en donde yo era su novio; De verdad, no podría resistir que ellas quisieran ser mis novias. Su silencio no valía tanto

— ¿Seguro?

— Si — me golpe mentalmente. ¿Por qué respondía con aquella rapidez? Ya incluso yo estaba comenzando a desconfiar de mi mismo — Ya, pequeñas…

— ¡Que no somos pequeñas! — chillo Nikki, mientras Kristen asentía fervientemente. Sonreí de manera disimulada. Vaya carácter tenían esas dos _mujercitas _

— Lo siento, mujercitas

— Nos sigues diciendo pequeñas, pero ahora con más tacto — esta vez fue el turno de Kristen, para reclamar. Fruncí el ceño, sin duda eran mujeres. No había género mas _histérico_ que el de las mujeres — Exigimos que nos reconozcas como mujeres — gruño. Me quede mudo. Esto sin duda era como una de mis pesadillas más oscuras; No que va, era imposible que esto fuera una de mis pesadillas, pues era más que sabido que no me caracterizaba por ser alguien con demasiada imaginación. Intente contestarle con alguna respuesta ingeniosa, de verdad lo intente, más solo lograba balbucear estúpidamente. Exasperándome, y exasperando a las niñas — ¡Uf! Hombres debías ser. Debe de ser algo genético

— ¡Oye!— se quejo Emmett deteniendo del todo, su silencioso ataque de risa. Lo observe, se encontraba serio, casi indignado, debido al comentario de la pequeña y dulce castaña de ojos verdes. — Que yo soy su hermano — dijo, cruzándose de brazos — Y no es que me sienta orgulloso, pero, ¿Qué más da?, Mis padres no me preguntaron si lo quería como hermano; Es más, yo diría que estaban tan apurados para hacer el _Unca-Unca_, que siquiera pensaron que podría nacer un error: Edward

— ¿Qué es hacer el _Unca-Unca_? — palidecí de inmediato, olvidando mi repentina furia hacia Emmett. Él comenzó a reír a carcajadas limpias, yo lo fulmine con la mira. La inocente y marrón mirada de Nikki, me observaba, impaciente, a la espera de que contestara su duda. Suspire

— Es un juego

— ¿De verdad? — volvió a preguntar. Asentí. Bien, no le estaba diciendo la completa verdad, pero tampoco estaba mintiéndole — Quiero jugarlo. Juguémoslo juntos, Edward — rogó, haciendo un tierno puchero. Y allí fue cuando casi me atraganto con el sorbo de agua que estaba bebiendo. Tosí furiosamente, esperando y rogando porqué mi respiración se normalizara y el ardor en mi garganta finalizara.

Emmett seguía riendo, esta vez sin molestarse por las miradas fulminantes que le dirigían ambas niñas. Las observe, con seriedad, recibiendo a cambio unas miradas aun más curiosas. Esto iba a ser difícil

— No podemos — asegure — Porque solo es un juego para personas grandes

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque…porque a ustedes no les gustaría jugar

— Claro que sí, es más, su nombre parece divertido: _Unca-Unca_. ¿A que no suena lindo? — aseguro Kristen, completamente indignada de que yo, no les dejara jugar aquel juego, conmigo. Trague en seco, si bien era excelente a la hora de mentir, esto ya era demasiado para mí, ¡Demasiado!

— Ese no es su nombre real — replique rápidamente, comenzando a levantarme del suelo. Hasta el momento, nos encontrábamos cerca del lago, en el pequeño parque con césped, en donde los niños del campamento podían ir a jugar con los juegos que había por allí.

Tal vez, si me apresuraba lo suficiente, y corría, podría llegar a la cabaña y escaparme de aquella parodia que pretendía ser una cita con dos pequeñitas… ¡Como un demonio, que no era una cita! ¡Debía de mentalizarme eso! **No. Es. Una. Cita **

— ¿Entonces cual es? — la suave voz de Kristen, volvió a traerme a la realidad, a la horrible y tortuosa realidad…

— Es sexo

— ¿Sexo? — dijeron ambas al unisonó. Nuevamente fulmine con la mirada a Emmett ¿Cómo se les ocurrirá decirles que era sexo? ¿Es que era idiota? Las niñas, eran sin duda, pequeñas que sabían utilizar su ingenio a más no poder, y que, si querían, podrían averiguar tranquilamente de que iba el sexo. Ambas se miraron, para luego sonreírse mutuamente — Queremos hacerlo — volvieron a decir ambas con perfecta sincronización. Palidecí nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo con nosotras, Edward? — Nikki. Ella era la que, lo había preguntado con tanta inocencia en su mirada que, por un instante, me sentí un enfermo; ¿Cómo era que la conversación había llegado hasta el punto en donde dos niñitas querían tener sexo? ¡Por Dios! Siquiera sabía que era lo que realmente conllevaba el tener sexo con alguien, y ya querían hacerlo. Y no, me negaba a explicarles algo sobre el sexo. Jamás

— Lo siento, bonitas — les sonreí. Ellas se volvieron a sonrojar — Pero debo irme con Robert. Cualquier cosa de las cuales tengan dudas, pregúntele a Emmett — esta vez fue el turno de mi hermano de palidecer. Reí internamente. La venganza siempre era dulce — El responderá **todas** sus preguntas

— Pero, ¿Por qué te vas y nos dejas con él?

— Lo siento Kristen, pero de verdad debo ir a buscar a Robert; Él está a mi cuidado, y si algo le llega a pasar

— Él está con Bella. Ella es mi niñera, y aunque no se lo diga, es grandiosa, dulce y buena. Robert estará bien. Quédate Edward — llorisqueo la pequeña castaña. Cruzándose de brazos, enojada. Observe de soslayo a un Emmett aun pálido, rogándome con la mirada que me quedara. ¡Ni de loco!

— No puedo. Créanme que… disfruté mucho de esta…cita, pero debo irme, aun así, les aseguro que las veré luego. A ambas — termine de decir, despeinándolas de manera amistosa, para luego comenzar a alejarme de allí lo mas rápido que me permitieran mis pies. No llegue muy lejos cuando sentí una par de brazos enredarse en una de mis piernas. Era Nikki

— Puedes quedarte, ¿Sabes? — dijo, con un brillo de astucia adornando sus ojos. Me prepare para lo peor — Tal vez Bella, si este jugando al _sexo_ con Robert, entonces, tú y nosotras podríamos quedarnos aquí, y no molestarlos a ellos, que si deben de estar jugando. Vamos Edward, juega al sexo con nosotras…

— ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir la niña? —voltee lentamente para observar la imponente presencia de aquella voz. **Oh. Santa. Mierda.**

— ¡Hola profesora! — saludaron las niñas, nuevamente, al unisonó. Volví a observar a Emmett, quien ya no estaba más; se había dado a la fuga. Me las pagaría. Lo mataría en cuanto saliera de este lío — Solo hablábamos de Edward sobre el sexo. Nosotras queremos jugarlo con él, ¿A que es divertido? — dijo Nikki. Y, yo, quería desaparecer.

Estaba escrito. Este era mi puto fin…

**Bella Pov **

Ladee la cabeza. El niño entrecerró los ojos, desafiándome, mientras sonreía burlonamente. ¡Ugh! Estaba burlándose de mí. Estire mi pierna por sobre encima de la suyos, y de verdad creí haber oído algo romperse. Este juego apestaba

— Entonces, ¿Estas confundida, verdad? — asentí. Era increíble cómo podía camuflar una afirmación, en una pregunta. El volvió a sonreír mientras giraba la manecilla — Pie derecho en el color amarrillo — gemí. No. El color amarillo se encontraba demasiado lejos de mí; si quería alcanzarlo con mi pie izquierdo prácticamente debía abrirme de piernas. Carajo. Me estaba volviendo una maldita contorsionista

— Mierda — me queje al llegar al maldito color amarillo. Él rió. Los observe, desconfiada, de verdad debía de empezar a sospechar el porqué a él siempre le tocaban las posiciones más fáciles — Si — asegure, refiriéndome a su anterior pregunta/afirmación — Es decir, Royce es… él, es…

— No te interesa. Se nota — aseguro, sabiamente. Asentí, tenía razón, como al darme todos sus consejos. Ese niño era un genio — ¿Y qué sucede con Jasper, y con Chase?

— ¿Chase? Él es solo un amigo. Mi mejor amigo — asegure más que segura de mis palabras. Chase siempre seria mi amigo — Y Jasper… Él es, pues, es complicado, ¿Sabes? Lo quiero solo como un amigo, pero el parece querer mas y yo no creo ser lo suficientemente… — buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Ya había aprendido mi lección con aquellas dos mocosas; no insultaría demasiado en presencia de niños

— ¿Perra?

— Algo así — estuve de acuerdo, aun sin dejar de sorprender por ese niño de ojos azules — Como iba diciendo. No quiero lastimar a Jasper

— Mmm… Pero igual no te interesa. Si lo aceptas, y no te interesa, él se dará cuenta. Los chicos nos damos cuenta... — se apresuró en agregar al ver que replicaría. Me mantuve callada, tal vez tenía razón — Mano derecha en el color azul — gruñí hasta alcanzar el color azul con mi mano derecha. Me torcería un brazo, y tal vez me quebraría una pierna, de eso estaba segura — ...Y entonces, lo lastimarías mas — aseguro volviendo a dar vuelta la manecilla del tablero. Volví a fruncir el ceño, de verdad, ese niño no podía tener la suerte de siempre quedarse con las posiciones fáciles

— Puede que tengas razón — acepte, observando como movía su pie izquierdo al color verde. — ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de relaciones?

— Mi madre es consejera matrimonial, y además, lee muchas novelas románticas

— Uh — le sonreí, volviendo a colocar un mechón de su cabello que le cubría los ojos, detrás de su oreja — Eres el niño perfecto, ¿no que sí?

—Lo soy — contesto arrogante, recordándome solo por unos instantes al idiota de su tutor — Entonces, Bella… ¿Qué sientes por Edward? — pregunto distraídamente. Bufe ¿Cómo había llegado Edward a todo este asunto? — Mano derecha en el color rojo— seguí moviéndome de manera distraída. Entrecerré los ojos; él al observarme, me devolvió la sonrisa — ¡Vamos! — se quejo, divertido — Es más que obvio que ambos se gustan— me removí nerviosa. Jamás había escuchado algo más estúpido, y, además, por sobre todas las cosas, este juego ya no me parecía en lo absoluto divertido

* * *

**_¡Sigo viva, y créanme, que he vuelto con más inspiración que nunca!_**

**_Bueno, antes que nada quiero decirles que en visto de que ¡He comenzado con mis vacaciones!, tendré uso de mi tiempo libre para terminar de escribir los capítulos de mis historia, por lo que a todo esto, también me siento con la obligación de disculparme por__haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo, y estoy completamente segura que no volverá a suceder… al menos no hasta que comiencen las clase y vuelvan a acribillarme con continuas evaluaciones y trabajos, etc. O.o_**

**_Sin más que decir, y haciéndoles una última pregunta, les ruego que comenten que les ha parecido este capítulo, ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Lo has detestado? Cualquier cosa es bien recibida, desde críticas y tomatazos, hasta halago u amenazas de muerte_**

**_Y para aquellos quienes aun no lo sabes, en mi perfil, hay un acceso directo que los llevara al nuevo Tráiler que he hecho de esta historia. Se los recomiendo. Sin más que decirle, me despido_**

**_Besos: Bella-Ragaza_**

**_¡Dejen un Revierws, hermosuras!_**


	25. ¿Algo está Por Comenzar?

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Alice Pov **

Suspire entre sonrisas.

Este era mi lugar perfecto.

Jasper aun se mantenía en silencio, observando el lago como si este fuera un hermoso y valioso tesoro. No lo interrumpí, ¿Para qué? El molestarlo, seria privarme a mí misma de reposar mi cabeza en la perfecta hendidura que se formaba entre sus hombros y su cuello

— ¿Tienes novio? — comentó de forma abrupta.

Parpadee un par de veces, permitiéndome separarme solo un poco de él para observarlo a los ojos. Su sonrisa tierna y despistada fue una imagen que estaba segura, jamás olvidaría.

Jasper era perfecto. El era _**él chico**_, y yo era… su amiga

Gruñí mentalmente.

Yo solo era su amiga…

— ¿Alice? ¿Te encuentras bien? — asentí de manera casi automática. ¿Encontrarme bien significaba querer golpearlo por no poder amarme? Bueno, no podía decirle eso, así que supongo que asentir como una desquiciada fue lo más adecuado — Lo siento, tal vez no debía de haberte preguntado aquello, tu…

— No

— ¿No tienes novio, o no debí de haberte hecho esa pregunta? — inquirió confundido. Casi rió ante lo cómico de su expresión. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido, mientras que sus ojos entrecerrados, le daban un adorable toque inocente a su boca torcida.

Volví a suspirar. Estaba estúpida e irremediablemente enamorada de él, pero para mí desgracia, y como solían suceder en las tontas películas, él amaba a otra. Yo solo era su amiga a la cual le pedía consejos.

Genial, sin lugar a dudas podría de escribir mi propia novela romántica…

— No tengo novio — dije — Al parecer nadie ve más allá de mi baja estatura — bromeé, sintiendo como me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos acercándome a él. Ugh. Si iba a hacer eso, la menos merecía que se diera cuenta que sentía cosas por él. Solo yo podría enamorarme del chico más distraído de todo el Estado — Supongo que estoy esperando el indicado — susurré, observándolo. Tras enarcar una de sus cejas, sus orbes azules me observaron curiosos

— ¿El novio indicado?

— Por supuesto — asentí, orgullosa de mi misma. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que buscaba al indicado; Desde niña para ser exactos, aunque ahora, en ese momento, una vez encontrado mi príncipe azul, como solía decir de niña, solo debía esperar a que él se diera cuenta de que había sido encontrado. ¿Trágico? Tal vez, pero aun así nuestro final seria grandioso — No descansare hasta tenerlo conmigo. Es una promesa

— Woaw. Jamás, en todo este tiempo de conocerte, te había escuchado hablar con tanta determinación — mascullo de manera burlona, rompiendo a reír. Volví a observar el lago, tras rodar los ojos. Podría ser mi príncipe azul y todo el asunto, pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota que se había ganado por ser hombre, ¿Qué clase de persona bromeaba cuando otra le cuenta algo importante?

— Hombres — masculle en silencio.

— Oh. Vamos, Alice. Eso no fue lo que quise decir, bueno, sí, pero a lo que me refería era de que sonaste igual a… — cerré los ojos, en busca de la paciencia que aquellas palabras no me habían dado. _Sonaste igual a Bella_. Esas abrían sido sus palabras de haber terminado la oración. Porque pese a que Bella era mi mejor amiga, ya estaba cansándome de oír su nombre de los labios de Jasper. ¡Diablos! — Soy patético — no planeaba observarlo, siquiera aun después de su afirmación planeaba hacerlo, pero aquel quejido mitad melancólico, mitad lastimero, y la falta del contacto de su brazo rodeando mi cintura, pudo más que mi poca determinación de no observarlo. Su rostro estaba oculto entre las palmas abiertas de sus manos — No puedo dejar de nombrarla — bufo, casi con enfado

Sacudí la cabeza.

— ¿Y que con eso? La amas — Fruncí el ceño, al sentir, una opresión en mi garganta al decir tal verdad, porque Jasper la amaba, y vaya que me lo había dicho — Es normal

— ¡No para mí! — se quejo, aun sin observarme. Puse los ojos en blanco. Allí salía a flote su lado frívolo — Jamás me enamore de nadie, y cuando lo hago, la beso, y le confieso mis sentimientos, ella…. Ella… ¡Huye de mí! — gruño lleno de frustración, volviéndose a observarme con la desesperación tatuada en su rostro — Seguro me odia.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — quise quitarle importancia al asunto — Bella no te odia, solo… tiene miedo… — la mierda criptica que recibí, me obligo a agregar más mentiras a mi respuesta — Temé… Admitir aquello que siente hacia ti, y perder así tu amistad… — asegure de manera lenta, palabra por palabra, esforzándome porque cada una de ellas sonara convincente. El rosto de Jasper, me dio un claro indicio que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al destrozar mi corazón, y esperanzar inútilmente al suyo

_Genial_. Pensé con ironía, minutos más tarde, al verlo acercarse lo suficiente a mí como para poder sentir su halito chocar contra mi rostro, para mi desgracia, sus intenciones solo eran escuchar mejor las sandeces que salían a borbotones de mi boca; Pero no podía evitarlo, el verlo sonriente, había resultado la más cruel de mis adicciones, y si para ello tenía que mentir, no me importaba, lo seguiría haciendo

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — volvió a preguntar, luego de escuchar atentamente todas y cada una de mis mentiras — ¿Ella, realmente lo dijo?

— Por supuesto. — asegure, intentando mantener un tono natural, sereno. El olvido a reír, abrazándome de manera fuerte pero reconfortante. Cerré los ojos, dejándome atontar por la calidez que me brindaba su abrazo — Ella solo está confundida, necesita entrar en razón

— Entiendo — inspire con profundidad, ¿Entendía? — Y se cómo hacerla reaccionar

— ¿De verdad?

— Si — se puso de pie, tirando de mi mano para que copiara su acción, aun con desgana lo hice. Él sonrió — ¿Y tú me ayudaras?

— ¿De verdad? — mi voz no solo sonó patéticamente lastimera, pues también se podía notar el matiz sorprendido en ella; Y es que estaba segura que el ayudar a Jasper me destruiría física y psicológicamente, pero lo que más me dolía es que estaba más que predispuesta a ayudarlo a conquistar a Bella; y aquello dolía mucho más … — ¿Cómo?

— Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes — comento con galantería — Y se que suena loco, pero también se que tu eres a la única a quien puedo pedírselo

— ¡¿Qué cosa? — chille, perdiendo el control de mi misma, porque estaba comenzando a odiar aquel aire de seriedad y misterio que desprendían cada una de las palabras dichas por Jasper

— Finge ser mi novia — rogó, tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas. Como si aquella acción pudiera contener el dolor que causaba aquella petición en mí. Me golpee mentalmente. — ¿Qué dices? Te lo pido a ti, por que se que tu jamás podría pasar algo entre nosotros, y aquello es perfecto, ya que no podrías arruinar el plan. Por favor acepta, _Al _— Dios, que alguien lo calle, ¿Acaso no podría ser menos hiriente? Y eso que siquiera se proponía lastimarme con sus palabras, pero lo hacía, y lograba hacerme odiarlo, y odiarme a mi misma por haberme enamorado de él...

**Bella Pov **

Observe aun sin demasiada confianza el rostro de lívido de Edward; Y es que aun no entendía porque no me decía lo que había sucedido. Me encogí de hombros. Daba igual, tampoco es como si me interesara la vida de Edward Cullen, pero considerando el hecho de que él, antes de parecer un muerto en vida, se encontraba con Kristen y Nikki, pues, entonces allí si era de mi incumbencia

— ¡Devuélvemelo! — chillo Kristen casi con terror, comenzando a perseguir a Robert. Fruncí el entrecejo. Esos dos niños parecían odiarse en vida, y es que no los entendía, si ambos parecían tenerse cierto cariño, aunque claro, jamás lo admitirían, porque según me había dicho Robert, ella era _una niña tonta, engreída y fea_, y Kristen simplemente pensaba que él era aquello que los seres humanos clasificaríamos como personas involucionadas.

Ambos eran unas dulzuras.

Reí ante mis propias palabras. Esto estaba resultando ser divertido

— ¡Corre Robb! — le alenté al pequeño que parecía estar por ser atrapado. Me ame a mi misma por haber decidido traer la vieja cámara fotográfica de la tía Marie, a este paseo junto a los niños. Cinco minutos más tarde, suspire conforme conmigo misma y las fotos que les había sacado a los niños en mitad de su pequeña pelea — Perfecto — masculle, dirigiendo el lente de mi cámara hacia el muelle. Si algo me gustaba de este campamento, eran las grandiosas vistas que ofrecía al caer el crepúsculo. Comencé a fotografiar el paisaje — Uh. Que babosos — masculle entre risitas, sacándole unas cuantas fotos a la parejita que se encontraba frente al lago

— ¿Son Jasper y Alice? — murmuró Edward, sobresaltándome. Casi le pego un puñetazo como mero instinto de supervivencia. Lo fulmine con la mirada, no el tiempo suficiente, ya que estaba más que curiosa por corroborar sus palabras — Ese idiota…

— No nos incumbe — asegure, pudiendo observar la rubia cabellera de Jasper junto con la pelinegra de Alice. Seh. Eran ellos, y se veían magníficos juntos. Sonreí. Eso era maravilloso. — Ahora muévete, los niños se alejan — dije, comenzando a caminar detrás de aquellos pequeños diablillos con rostro de ángeles

— Sonaste como toda un madre

— Ugh — comente casi con terror — Eso es casi…

— Cierto, pobres niños, mira que tenerte como madre

— Eres un idiota — le respondí ya a la defensiva. Si bien estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras, nadie le había dicho que podía poner en tela de juicio mi posible capacidad como madre.

Continúe caminando, casi trotando, detrás de aquello mocosos que no hacían más que querer lanzarse cosas el uno al otro

— ¿Crees en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer?

— Disculpa, ¿Me hablas a mí?

— Sabes que lo hago — mascullo, molesto, comenzando a despeinar su cabello. Puse lo ojos en blanco. Aquel tic nervioso ya estaba resultándome un tanto… ¿Anormal? Reí secamente. Sin lugar a dudas, este campamento ya estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en mí persona. Necesitaba tener mi libertad, y un Starbucks cerca. Me había vuelto una maldita adicta al frappuccino, y tanto tiempo de abstinencia, pues no me estaba haciendo bien; Ya incluso soñaba con Edward. — Podrías solo responder y ya, Isabella

— Bella — gruñí — Es Bella. ¿Tan difícil es decirlo?

— Bien — dijo, después de soltar un largo suspiro. Me voltee a observarlo. Allí se encontraba él. Aun se veía pálido, aunque había recobrado un poco de su color natural. Sonreí ante eso. — Entonces, ¿Crees en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer?

— ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? — le pique, sabiendo que se molestaría. Efectivamente fue así. Un siseó, más bien parecido a un gruñido, se dejo escuchar de su parte. Reí libremente sin importarme su enojo

— Bella, responde

— Bien — me queje

— ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?

—Mmm…Ni

— ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa Ni?

**Edward Pov **

Debía de estar bromeando. ¿Quién carajo respondía con NI? Siquiera era un respuesta, solo dos letras. Me acerque a ella con la intención de ahorcarla, sin embargo, su sonrisa, extrañamente dulce y distraída, logro que desistiera de aquel impulso asesino que gritaba ser saciado desde el mismo instante que la había conocido

— ¿A qué te he sorprendido? — aseguró con humor, enarcando una de sus cejas de manera casi cómica. Resople, divertido, sin poder evitarlo. Había algo en ella que no podía… no… había algo que no me permitiera estar enojado, ni tampoco matarla. Volví a despeinar mi cabello. — Todo amor comienza con una amistad, pero también, toda amistad comienza con una hermandad irrompible que podría durar toda una vida, solo hay que saber cuando se trata de cada una de ellas. Nunca debes dejar nada por sentado porque increíblemente tus sentimientos hacia otras personas cambiaran

— Eso es...

— Lo sé. Soy grandiosa — aseguro con un tono jocoso. Esta vez no pude evitar reír a carcajadas sueltas, siendo consciente que ella me apuntaba con el lente de la cámara, sacándome fotos — Increíble, ¡Eres capaz de reír! — exclamo con fingida sorpresa, gesticulando de manera exagerada

— ¿Te sorprende?

— Si — su repuesta inmediata y sincera, en vez de molestarme, logro causarme más gracia. Rodé los ojos acercándome a ella, para luego, no sin un poco de esfuerzo, arrebátale la cámara — ¿Qué haces, Cullen? Devuélveme mi cámara

— ¿Eh? ¿Disculpa? — Respondí con fingida indignación — Fotógrafo, Cullen, para ti — asegure, sacándole una foto. Ella gruño, enseñándome su dedo medio — Uh. Lindo. Muy inspirador — seguí diciendo, logrando por primera vez en mucho tierno que riera, y mierda, es que tenía una risa melodiosa... Maravillosa. ¿Por qué jamás reía?

— Ya — se quejo, como una niña pequeña, cruzándose de brazo. Sonreí. Ahora entendía por qué Robert se había encariñado con ella, si la veía desde el punto de vista del pequeño, Bella, era una niña: traviesa, picara, molesta, berrinchuda… — Edward — fruncí el entrecejo. Casi no recordaba que me hubiera llamado jamás por mi nombre de pila, y… Woaw. — Devuélvemela

— Con una condición, Swan — le sonreí, travieso — Sácate una foto conmigo

— No

— Por qué no

— No me gusta sacarme fotos, no soy para nada fotogénica, no salgo bien en las fotos, no…

— Excusas, excusas, excusas… — me queje. Rodeando de manera rápida su cintura y acercándola a mí, para sacarnos una rápida foto. Baje mi mirada hacia ella, que había dejado de mirarme con sorpresa, para ahora, mirarme furibunda. Le sonreí con inocencia — Piénsalo. Te gustara tener una foto de mí. Tal vez algún día me haga famoso

— Tienes razón, pasaras a ser conocido en la historia como el adolescente que fue asesinado por mí —comencé a reír, hasta el momento exacto en el que ella recupero su cámara e intento encestarme un puñetazo. Joder. Que no bromeaba. — Ugh — gruño, al fallar otra vez — ¡Deja de moverte! — se quejo. Sonreí, divertido por el hecho que se molestara por nada — Ugh — gruño, ofuscada, cuando de manera habilidosa, había logrado voltearla sobre sí misma, abrazarla por detrás, evitando que sus puños, ahora atrapados entre mi fuerte abrazo, pudieran hacer contacto con mi rostro

— Gane — susurre triunfante

— Ya, suéltame — se quejo, consiguiendo liberarse. Sonreí

— ¡Rosalie! — escuche el inconfundible chillido de Lauren. No le di demasiada importancia, hasta el momento en el que un borrón rubio, se lanzo sobre el cuerpo de Bella, derribándola, y comenzado a golpearla.

Mierda.

**Siento la tardanza. Espero hayan disfrutado en capitulo. Yo, por mi parte, les pido mil disculpas, pero este último tiempo en mi vida han pasado determinadas cosas que, bueno, pues supongo que me han afectado lo suficiente como para ya no permitirme encontrar mi salida en la escritura.**

**Espero sus Reviews linduras**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


End file.
